True Intentions
by BaddestBitchInLima
Summary: Eventual Faberbrittana. My take on what happened during Sexy and beyond with various viewpoints. Primarily Santana and Quinn. *I own nothing of Glee*. Leave reviews!
1. Not So Sexy

Chapter 1

"_Get off of me!"_

As she turned to walk, well run, away from Brittany she could feel the tears coming. No one at this school had ever seen the HBIC Santana Lopez cry, she wasn't about to let it happen now.

She reached for her keys in her pocket and headed out the doors of Mckinley High. _"I just have to get to my car"_ she thought. Right. Left. Right. Left. She concentrated on her movements to keep her mind away from what just happened. What had she done? She couldn't go back. Now everything was changed. She opened up the car door and threw herself inside the vehicle. She started the engine and put the car in drive struggling to see through the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

She wanted to sleep. Sleep meant forgetting.

Santana pulled up to her house and got inside as fast as she could. She was relieved to find the house empty. She couldn't have dealt with her parents all up in her face asking questions. She ran up to her room, threw her things on the floor and sank into her bed_. "Proudly so"_. The words taunted her. What was being proud anyway? Didn't pride for something mean wanting to be connected to something? So had Brittany still chosen Artie? Santana just lied there, hoping that some revelation would hit her.

"_Of course I love you! I do! And I would totally be with you if it wasn't for Artie."_

Artie. Artie was the only thing keeping Brittany from her. She needed to break them up. Santana was an expert at manipulation. She could pretty much get anyone to do anything; especially Brittany. She started planning in her head but it kept going back to the last time she saw Brittany. How could she want to be with wheel boy over her? Santana had always been there. They had known each other since elementary school. Santana could still remember the first time she met the tall blonde.

_Santana followed the other kids outside to the blacktop unsure of what to do. She didn't really know any of the other kids. Her dad had just gotten a really important position at the local hospital and so she was new to Lima, Ohio, forced to switch schools in 3__rd__ grade. She walked over to the swing-set and sat down on one of the swings. She looked around the playground. There was a game of tag, a few kids were playing foursquare, but then she saw an unusually tall blonde girl over by the stream that created one side of the school's property. _

_There were three boys downstream from the blonde that looked like they were about to do something typical of a young boy. Sure enough one of the boys spotted his target across the stream and threw a stone at a poor, defenseless duck. This did not escape the perception of the blonde. She walked over to the boy and told him to apologize to the duck._

"_Why? It's a duck."_

"_It didn't do anything to you!"_

"_It's just a stupid animal. Jeez! Lay off you freak!"_

_Santana watched on, her anger growing by the second. She didn't even know the blonde but yet she somehow felt the need to do something. All the girl was trying to do was stop a little duck from getting hurt. She ran over confident in her ability to help the sweet girl. She felt all their eyes turn to her as she approached._

"_Hey leave her alone! Why don't you do everyone a favor and throw those stones at each other!"_

"_Uh who are you ?" The boy spoke up._

"_I'm Santana Lopez. Remember that when you tell your mommy who got dirt all over your clothes"._

"_Whatever, it's not worth it. Let's go guys"_

_Santana got a smug grin on her face as the boys walked away. She couldn't help but notice the smile that had been growing on the taller girl during the argument. She was definitely happy. Santana was good at reading people. _

"_Thank You. Those jerks were being so mean to that poor little guy. I guess I didn't scare them off as well as you did."_

"_Don't mention it. I couldn't just sit there and watch them be that annoying. I'm Santana by the way. Santana Lopez."Santana reached her hand out._

"_Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce._

Santana sank back down in her bed.

"_I love him too"_

She couldn't break them up. Whether she liked it or not Brittany loved both of them. She couldn't manipulate this situation without hurting Brittany more than she already had. She had promised the blonde a long time ago that she would protect her, but now, who would protect her from Santana? She knew that feeding Brittany all that garbage that what they were doing wasn't cheating because the plumbing was different was not the best idea, but she couldn't help herself. I mean, have you seen Brittany?

She had put Brit in such a bad position. _"Pendeja"_ She whispered to herself. Santana realized that for once in her life, she had to wait.

And patience was not one of Santana Lopez's virtues.


	2. Mami Knows Best

Chapter 2

Not only was it Monday but now she had to deal with …Brittany also. A wave of confusing emotions rushed through Santana every time she so much as thought the tall blonde's name. She hated this feeling. When she decided to confess her love to Brittany being rejected hadn't really crossed her mind; partly because she was being her cocky self, but mostly because they had so much together; being with Brittany felt so right to her, and her hope that the Blonde felt the same way had blocked out the possibility of rejection from her mind. Now that optimism she had had was causing the Latina more pain than she had ever felt. This wasn't Brittany's fault, or even wheel boy's; it was all her. But then again, can you really help the way you feel about someone?

Santana muttered to herself_ "No, but you can stop yourself from professing your love for them at their locker!" _Santana picked up a pillow and covered her face in it crashing back down on her bed. She could still smell Britt on the pillow. She hesitated but then quickly threw the pillow to the floor.

"Santana come on! You're going to be late for school!" Her mother called from the hallway.

Maria Lopez opened the door to Santana's bedroom just in time to see the pillow hit the floor and to see the remnants of a frustrated expression fade from the younger Latina's face.

"Mija, what's wrong?" "You can tell mami".

Santana loved her mother, in fact right now a consoling hug from her mother about this whole mess sounded pretty good, but she wasn't quite sure how her mother would react to her having feelings towards another girl. She wasn't sure how she was reacting to that.

Maria looked at her daughter and saw the same pained expression she had had for days. She figured Santana would talk when she was ready but she couldn't stand to see her daughter in pain any longer. The wise woman figured that there was only one person who could influence her strong-willed daughter this much; her best friend Brittany. Brittany had been a constant figure in Santana's life since they were very young. The fellow cheerio was over at their house all the time. Maria might be getting older but she wasn't blind, or stupid. The two were very close, _very, very, close. _Her daughter was so closed off all the time, something she learned from her father she guessed. But when the blonde was around her daughter was different, she was happier. That's all that Maria cared about.

"Is it about Brittany?"

Santana was surprised at the directness of her mother's question. She knew her mom wasn't stupid but once again her hopes had blocked out the facts. She was starting to think her mom knew or guessed at more than she was letting on.

"Yea. We – uh - had a fight."

"But you two never fight, what happened honey?"

"She umm… I…" Before Santana could make up something the memories flooded her and she found herself crying, again.

To say Maria was surprised would be an understatement. She had never seen her baby cry like this before.

"Shhh... Don't cry mija it's ok. It's alright. Shhh…"

Santana was scared but when her mom took her in her arms, she knew she needed her mom. There was no replacement for her mother. Santana was still crying but through her sobs she spoke. "I told her I love her, ma. But she won't be with me."

She looked up at her mother with tears still streaming down her face.

"It's all I think about ma"

"I know this is hard baby, but just give it time. She'll come around. How could anyone pass you up, huh?"

Maria had been surprised that her daughter was crying but she was definitely not surprised about the reason why. Well at least not the fact that this was about Brittany. She had been right. She saw how much the girl having a boyfriend had bothered her daughter. Brittany was a sweet girl. The older woman remembered sensing a special bond between them from the moment she heard about Brittany. She still remembers Santana coming home from the first day of school and telling the story of how she met her new friend very animatedly.

" _So did you make any new friends today honey?"_

_Santana knew this question was coming before they had even gotten to the new house. It was her mother's nature to ask questions. She didn't really know the blonde but she knew she didn't want to be the new kid who didn't have any friends, and Brittany had seemed pretty cool. _

"_Yea! I mean, I think I did. There were these boys throwing rocks at a duck and this girl named Brittany told them to stop but they wouldn't listen. I went over there and helped her. I told them to … leave and they did. I can be very convincing."_

_Santana had never been one to care too much about animals. She thought they were cute but Maria couldn't picture her daughter stepping in like that. Huh she thought. Maybe she had just wanted to make a friend. Maria knew her daughter had gotten her feistiness; it had gotten her called to school many times._

"_You didn't get in trouble on your first day did you!"_

"_No Mami. Of course not."_

"_Good. And I'm glad you made a friend. Maybe you can invite her over sometime"._

"_Yea, Maybe"_

_Santana was nervous and excited at the same time at that thought. She wasn't sure why._

Santana was feeling everything at once. Confusion and relief at her mother's response. Anger at Brittany, at Artie, at the world; but mostly at herself. Hurt because of the rejection. Regret for telling Brittany everything. Love for Brittany and her mother. Grief for the relationship she had had with the blonde. She had changed everything.

She sat there for a few minutes in her mother's arms and finally she started to feel better. She felt loved. She felt as though everything really was going to be fine.

"Ma?"

"What honey?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I expected but it definitely wasn't this. You don't even seem surprised".

"Your ma's not stupid Santana"

"No, I guess not. But that still doesn't explain why you're not yelling at me or something".

"Santana" Maria shifting so she could better look her daughter in the eyes. "Tú eres mi hija. (_You are my daughter)_ Nothing will ever change that. I love you no matter what. I want you to be happy. It's obvious that Brittany makes you happy, anyone can see".

Santana just started crying again. She couldn't help it. She had one less worry on her mind now. She still had to deal with all the Lima losers at McKinley but she knew she could come home to a mother who loved her.


	3. Don't Be So Shocked

Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since Santana had been turned down by Brittany. Little by little she was dealing, albeit in her own very confusing way, but she was dealing nonetheless. Being in school was still tough. Brittany was there. Tall, blue-eyed, dancer-toned Brittany. Whenever she tried to talk to Santana by their lockers she usually brushed the blonde off.

Brittany wasn't stupid. Santana knew that better than anyone, she had seen moments of lucidity in Brittany that never ceased to make Santana fall even harder. This meant that Brittany knew why Santana was avoiding her. She just had to make it through the day.

Santana went to all her classes that day. She was proud of herself, seeing as how Brit was in most of them. When she walked into the choir room for Glee club Brittany was pushing Artie as they left.

Everyone else was sitting in seats watching Santana glare in the direction of the doorway the two had just left from. She turned around and could tell everyone was just looking at her. Especially Kurt who was still giving her his sassiest of looks.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Santana. Just watching you try to melt the rubber on Artie's tires with your eyes that's all."

" You couldn't be more obvious if you tried" piped in Mercedes.

"You know Kurt, you'd think you'd be a little nicer to me after I got you back to this sad excuse for a school. And nobody asked you Aretha"

"I am grateful. Grateful that I get to see this drama firsthand" Kurt said with a sarcastic grin.

"You remember those razorblades I talked about? They're still there."

"Me thinks the Lady doth protest too much" came Quinn's voice.

"Bite me, Fabray"

"Oh Please Santana. Stevie Wonder could see you have a thing for Brittany. I was on the Cheerios with you two, remember? They're both right. It's painfully obvious."

"I always knew something was going on between you two. You'd always call her when you were through with me." Puck chimed in.

Santana opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't. Puck was right. Quinn was right. They were all right.

"You know Santana I actually thought your performance of Landslide was very good. Maybe you could sing Brittany another song."

Santana had never been one to take suggestions, especially ones from Rachel Berry. But maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. She would never tell Berry that. Once again Santana was unable to defend herself because the activity bell had rung and with it brought Mr. Shue and the return of Artie and Brittany.

She stared at the whiteboard as Mr. Shue wrote down one word; Rumors. He babbled on about the problem with rumors at the school which Santana knew all about, they were why she teamed up with Karofksy.

"This week we are going to do songs from Fleetwood Mac's Rumors album. I want you all to pick out a song and we'll do them during Glee club."

Santana's heart started beating faster. _"This album?_ _Dios mio."_

_It was the summer between their freshman and sophomore years of high school. It was an unusually hot day so Brittany and Santana decided to go to the local pool for a swim. _

"_Come on in San the water feels really good!" _

"_In a little bit B. I wantz to get my tan on."_

_Santana lay on her stomach facing the pool and Brittany. She put her headphones in as Brittany wasn't by her to entertain her anymore. She looked up from her laying position and saw Brittany joining in a splash fight that had started between a few of the younger kids. Santana was always amused by Brittany's antics. She was pretty sure the girl couldn't get more adorable. She had always had a special bond with her best-friend and team-mate since they met, but lately she was feeling something different, something that scared her._

_Since they had gotten there Santana had been trying to avoid staring at Brittany in her bikini, which was proving itself difficult. The blonde's toned body always glistened in the sun and Santana had to turn over to stop from staring. Brittany got out of the pool and started walking toward Santana._

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
>Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out<br>Helping you out

_She listened to the last few lines of Alanis as Brittany was getting out. She hadn't really been paying attention to her music but now she was aware of everything. Every sight, every sound. It was all heightened by the rush of emotion she felt. This time she didn't care. She watched Brittany closely as she made her way over. If she wasn't sure she was in love before. She was sure in that moment. She could deal with what that meant later, but right now she just wanted to enjoy this._

_The taller girl was half-way back to their spot a new song started playing. It started off slowly with the piano and she knew which song it was immediately. Santana almost started laughing at how perfect it was, more so out of nerves than it actually being funny. She knew the lyrics well enough to have to fight back emotion when it started playing._

For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining,<p>

And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<p>

_The lyrics and emotion of the song were sinking in and by the time Brittany had made her way from the other end of the pool Santana had started to tear up. She was trying to hide it by looking around and laying her head back down on her towel._

"_San what's wrong?"_

"_Huh? Oh nothing. I uh, got some sun tan lotion in my eyes"_

"_I don't believe you"_

"_That's what happened, BritBrit I swear."_

"_Alright, if you say so. Do you wanna go grab lunch now?"_

"_Yea sure. Let's go"_

_Brittany could always tell when something was wrong with Santana. In fact, she was pretty sure she knew her better than like, anyone. But she figured Santana would talk if she wanted to. Brittany could always get her to talk eventually. _

After they got out Puck caught up with Santana in the hallway.

"I saw the look you got on your face when Shue said we were doing rumors. You looked like a deer in headlights. What gives?"

"Nothing, Okay? Now leave me alone."

"You're not getting off that easy Lopez. I'm still your friend. We're both badasses. We gotta look out for each-other. I bet you want to sing one of the songs to Brittany, don't you?"

"SHHH!" She pulled Puck around the corner where no one would hear them before continuing

"Yes. Alright. Songbird would be perfect but I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not ready for that."

"You seemed ready when you guys did Landslide, and besides nobody cares about you and Brit. So you like girls, no one cares, it's hot."

She was still shocked by the fact that other people had figured it out. Half of her was scared because other people knew and the other half of her wanted to punch Puck as hard as she could.

"Ugh. and Glee club might not care but everyone else at this school does"

"Since when do you give a shit about what other people say?"

"Since I don't want to get slushied every day or shoved into a locker!" She said in a loud whisper "Kurt had to go to another school!"

"Look, all I know is that you've got people willing to back you up despite you acting like a complete bitch to them most of the time. So suck it up"

Puck turned and walked away with the last few words. Santana took a heavy sigh and shut her locker.

"_I knew it was better without feelings". _She thought as she took out her keys and walked to her car.


	4. Vicious Vicious Rumours

**Ok so if the point of view is confusing let me know. My aim was third person omniscient, but if it doesn't seem that way, let me know. So many emotions about Rumours, that's why this chapter is longer than the others. Also I think I'm going to do something with the finale that strays from canon, because well canon makes me full of angst and unhappiness. Thanks for reading. And just for good measure: I own nothing from glee or any mentioned songs. **

Chapter 4

When she got home that day she looked for the sheet music for Songbird. She kept telling herself that she didn't want to do it in front of the entire Glee club because she wanted it to be special, just her and Brit, but she knew that wasn't the whole reason, or even most of the reason. She was still scared, and besides she had to maintain her reputation for being an ice queen. Santana wasn't going to do it at all but then all the events of the previous week had come rushing back to her.

"_I do love you, clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put this shirt on and you would dance with me.__"_

God she had hurt Brittany. There was no mistaking the pained expression on the blonde's face. She hadn't been able to look at Brit when she had stood in front of the class with Karofsky. When she went to sit in the auditorium to watch them rehearse she had hoped that Brittany would look up and see her wearing the shirt. But being the dancer she is she had been focused and hadn't noticed. She had to do something to show Brittany she had meant what she said a few weeks prior.

Santana took a deep breath and picked up the sheet music again. She was energized by the thought of singing this song to Brittany. She would be fine because it wasn't going to be in front of anyone, well except the piano guy…(Brent? Brian?), and he was always there. He was like furniture. She practiced all night long. It wasn't a particularly difficult song to sing. _"It's going to be amazing!"_ she thought. _"How can it not be? I'm singing it."_

Santana's alarm went off on Thursday morning. The week was going by faster than they had been. She felt better now. The prospect of making things a bit better between her and Brits gave her a little extra boost. She had stopped avoiding locker meet-ups a bit ago because, well, it was getting kinda hard to avoid her there too. She had been naive to think that it would work in the first place. Glee was going well though. She actually liked Fleetwood Mac so, as surprising as April's return was; she had enjoyed Mr, Shue's and April's performance of Dreams when he had announced the idea. She got out of bed and got ready for school.

She went downstairs where her mom was cooking some eggs for breakfast.

" Morning honey, you want some eggs?"

"Yea sounds great. Thanks Ma."

"You're welcome."

Maria watched as her daughter ate. She was looking at some magazine and humming some melodic tune. _"Is that Songbird?" _

Santana had told her about the Fleetwood Mac assignment. She knew there was only one way that her daughter would be caught dead singing that song because of its emotion. She decided to take the less direct route.

"You seem chipper this morning. How come, mija?"

" I just found the perfect song is all." She looked at her phone.

"I better go. I'm gonna be late. Bye!" She said as she put her plate in the sink and dashed out the door. Maria could have sworn her daughter had almost skipped. "_She's got it bad"_. Maria hoped that this would be the beginning of the end her daughter's hurt.

The day was going by like normal, today though she had made it a point to smile at Brittany more. She had been dealing with the pain well these past few days. She hadn't found the right moment to sing to Brittany yet. She wanted to do it right. And to be honest, she was still really anxious about it. She hadn't seen the blue-eyed beauty much that day except in class really.

During one of the passing periods she saw Brittany walking toward her in the hallway. She couldn't help the smile that started on her face. It was until the tall girl got closer that she realized Brittany had been crying. She was wiping her eyes when Santana was close enough to ask what happened. She may be hurt but her hurt didn't matter when Brittany was hurting. Nothing was worse than seeing someone so innocent and happy cry.

"B what's wrong?"

At the question Brittany started to tear up anew and sank her head into Santana's shoulders. She still didn't completely understand why Santana was upset with her. I mean she had said she was in love with her. It was very confusing, but moments like this weren't. She knew that she was safe with Santana. Her Latina best-friend always knew what to do. She could always make her feel better.

"He….he called me stupid S" Brittany got out through her sobs. Santana was furious. Numerous visions involving steep inclines and/or high speed vehicles flashed across her mind. She couldn't think about him now. Brittany was hurting and she would do anything to make it stop.

And then the realization hit her. She knew what would cheer her up immediately.

"Brit look at me. Look at me, B" Santana lifted up the girl's chin and looked her in the eyes.

"You are _not_ stupid. You are Brittany S. Pierce and you are amazing. Don't let four-eyes on wheels tell you different ok?" The taller girl just nodded, tears still in her eyes.

While wiping away some of her friend's tears Santana tapped her nose playfully and said "Come with me, I've got a surprise for you"

Brittany's mood improved significantly at this announcement. There was nothing she loved more than surprises. Meanwhile Santana put a comforting arm around the now happier girl and led her down the hall to the choir room.

She had a plan.

She had felt so brave when she had whisked Brittany here but now that it was time to put her plan into action she was honestly kinda nervous. Not because she thought it would be-ill received, but because she was making herself vulnerable…again. _"Only Brittany…" _She said inside her head.

Brittany was still sad so she told Brittany that's why she was here. She sat her down in one of the seats they usually sit in everyday.

"I've found the perfect song that goes one step further in expressing my feelings for you… my, private feelings". She explained. She felt bad for calling Brad furniture; he seemed like a pretty chill guy. She was glad he agreed to do this.

The music started and Brittany couldn't help but smile. Of all the years she's known Santana, she's never done stuff like this. She really wishes that the whole Glee club was here so they could see Santana wasn't always mean. The words that she had spoken minutes ago came to her again. "_Everyone thinks she's a bad person but she's not"_. She knew she was right about that fact, she had always known she was right. She could see the hesitation and sincerity painted across Santana's face. The sound of her voice echoed through the room.

_and I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all I wish it from myself_

_And the songbirds are singing like they know the score_

_And I love you I love you I love you like never before_

_Like never before_

_Like never before_

The song ended and Santana could tell Brittany had gotten teary-eyed at the song, but in a good way… she hoped. They hugged and she tried to convince Brittany of how bad it would be for her to have sung that in front of the other glee members. She did not need another recruiter from the golf team trying to talk to her.

Brittany thought she had a simple solution. She'd go first. She'd be the one to ask Santana it would be perfect. The other girl had emotions running through her ranging from worry, to relief but also further admiration for the beauty standing in front of her. Brittany didn't care what other people thought. To her it was just Santana she would be asking not a girl. Just Santana the girl she loved.

"_I'll go first"_.

If only Santana could be that brave.

She agreed to Brittany's plan to appear on her vlog hastily. She didn't know why she said yes, because she knew she couldn't do it. But in that moment it was as if she wasn't saying yes to coming out or prom, she was saying yes to the future she wanted; a future that involved Brittany. She would figure everything else out later.


	5. The Songbirds Are Out Of Tune

**Sorry it's been awhile. My summer got crazy! Hopefully the quality of this chapter will make up for the delay. This chapter is also going to end up pretty long so there's that. =) **

**Alright so again, I'm trying to stick really close to canon ( with a few twists like Santana's mom and my version of how they met which I think was kinda just goofy fun fluff more than anything now). Like I said the last few chapters are going to stray a bit but it'll be good I hope. I wasn't really a huge fan of my last chapter. Wasn't my best work because I was tryin' to fit in my idea for the hallway scene and the actual song with everything else it got sloppy. But from now on it will be better you have my word. **

**Now on with the show…er… chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Santana stared at the computer screen with red, puffy eyes and damp cheeks.

"_It just said 'I can't'"_

The magic of the moment and her swell of happiness from her performance and Brittany's reaction had made Santana say yes. In that moment she would have done anything for Brittany, like that was different from any other time really. The closer it got to "show time", the more nervous Santana grew. Now she watched on with a heavy heart as she disappointed her best friend yet again. She wished there was a way that she could make Brittany understand how difficult this was for her.

Santana usually loved Brittany and the child-like way her brain works. Brittany sees a problem and offers up the simplest solution. Kids, and well, Brittany, were useful that way; they analyze things differently from adults and see things that adults don't. "_Everything is so simple for Brit_" Santana thought. She wished it was as simple as going on Fondue for Two and going to Prom and living Happily Ever After with Brittany she really did. "_But it's not that easy. Society made it complicated." _She mused.

Maria was walking down the hallway to her room when she passed her daughter's door and heard what was undoubtedly crying. She nudged the door open and saw her daughter, the self-proclaimed tough girl of Lima sitting at her computer with her head tilted back trying to prevent more tears.

"MA!" Santana shrieked as she saw the woman in the hallway. Clearly embarrassed, she wiped her eyes and turned off the monitor in a rush.

"Don't play estupida with me, mija. ¿Qué pasó?"

Maria spoke very good English and usually didn't use this much Spanish but it somehow made the moment more personal between the two Latinas. It had just felt right to ask what happened in the language that gave them a stronger bond because of their heritage.

Santana kept her gaze down to the foot of her bed. She was still failing miserably at hiding her tear-filled, puffy eyes. She glanced up at her other for a split second then looked down again. Maria could see the contemplation on her face. She was going to push Santana but she just she knew what exactly had happened that made the girl cry like this. She had already guessed the Who of the equation.

Santana sat there debating if she wanted to explain or not. She knew that her mother would let it go for a bit and then finally demand an explanation. Her mom already knew about her and Brittany so she decided to tell her. The problem was that she physically couldn't bring herself to speak of the pain she had caused the girl she loved. With one final glance back at her mom Santana turned around in her chair, turned the monitor on and restarted the video, choosing to turn away and try not to listen to the hurt in Brittany's voice. She didn't know if she could see the mixture of confusion and hurt on the blonde's face again without breaking down.

Maria caught on and moved closer to the monitor. The familiar blonde girl seemed uncharacteristically somber as she announced that her guest for the day didn't show up. Of course the girl would be sad that her best friend had not come to her show, but Maria could tell that this was a deeper kind of disappointment that came through in the girl's tone. She still wasn't sure what exactly had happened between Santana finding the perfect song to sing and this. When the video stopped she turned off the monitor and sat on the edge of Santana's bed. The older, and wiser, woman wasn't sure if she should say anything at the moment. Her daughter was on the verge of tears again.

"I'm still not sure exactly what happened. What I gathered from the video is that Brittany expected you to be there for, I'm guessing, something relatively important and you chose not to go I'm also guessing you wanted to go and are beating yourself up pretty badly about this whole thing, whatever this 'thing' is."

Santana just sat there staring at the ground again. Having her mom know everything, about her and Brittany, that she was *gulp* … gay, was still very new to the younger woman, and very, very strange. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and awkward as her mom spoke.

"Alright I can tell you're not ready to give me any more information so I'll tell you what, I'm going to go downstairs and make some empanadas. When you're ready, you know where I'll be"

Maria bent down and gave Santana a kiss on the forehead before heading to the door.

"Te quiero*, Santana." With that she turned and closed the door. Santana felt a small smile spread across her face. She was glad that some things never changed.

_It was the summer after 4__th__ grade and Maria had brought Santana and Brittany to the local playground. She loved seeing them like this. So happy. So young. So innocent. It did her heart good to see such joy. She watched as her daughter walked over to the monkey bars._

"_Hey Brit watch this!" Santana said as she grabbed the first bar._

"_Be careful San!" As if Brittany's reply were some sort of omen, Santana lost her grip on the third rung. She fell, hard. She clutched her leg and bit her lip as she lied on the playground. Maria had been watching and couldn't help but think that once again Brittany always seemed to have a sixth sense. Either that or an extremely good intuition, she thought. When she got to her daughter's side she focused on taking care of her energetic child._

"_Can you bend it, mija"_

_Brittany watched on as Sanata's mom asked her question. She was always confused when they spoke Spanish._

"_It hurts. I'm afraid to move it." _

"_I should sing you a song! I always feel better when my mom sings to me."_

_Maria found the girl's sweetness and simplicity heartwarming "I don't think that's going to work this time sweetie" She replied._

"_Yeah Brit I my leg's hurt pretty bad. A song is not going to make this feel any better"_

"_I hope it's not too hurt! I want you to know I'll still be your friend even if you have to use a wheelchair like that Artie boy."_

_Santana and her mom couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not _that_ serious Brittany" Santana said through a laugh. _

"_Oh good! What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing honey. And San, we should take you to get that checked out just to make sure."_

"_Ok but, I still don't think I can get up. It hurts really bad and I think I broke it"_

"_That bad huh? Ay Dios mio."_

_With much struggle Maria with some help from Brittany managed to get Santana in the car. They got to the hospital and Santana was right, her leg was broken. She ended up with a small cast which she ended up complaining about the whole way home._

"_It itches!"_

"_San stop touching it. You'll get it dirty or ruin it or something"_

"_Thank you, Brittany"_

"_No Problem Mrs. Lopez" She said with a salute. _

"_I know! I'll draw something on it so that when you look at it, it doesn't make you sad"._

"_Thanks" Santana replied with a smile, even though she foresaw multiple cats in cartoon form in her future._

"_And how about I make some empanadas when we get home?"_

"_You mean it mami? Awesome!" Her mom always knew how to lighten her mood._

_Brittany looked horrified. "Why would you want to eat Pandas? They look so cuddly!"_

"_Not Pandas silly, empanadas. It's Spanish food. Don't worry."_

"_Good. I was worried."_

_Santana just chuckled shaking her head as she turned to look out the window again. Between Brittany and her mother's empanadas, she was starting to forget about how much having a broken leg sucked._

Brittany, or her mom, could always cheer Santana up; and since she was upset about Brittany, she was feeling more grateful for her mother than she had in a while, well except for the other day. The memory had brought the girl out of her stupor and she smelled the oil from downstairs. Santana went down and sat at the stool behind the counter.

"Smells good, Ma."

"Were you expecting it to smell like anything other than perfection?"

"To be honest I was expecting it to smell like worry and heartbreak but you never fail to surprise mami"

"Ok so you ready to tell me what happened now?"

Santana swallowed and glanced down before responding affirmatively. She explained everything. She explained how she had wanted to sing Brittany a song and how she had found the perfect moment when Artie had called Brittany the S word. Then she told her mom what Brittany said after she had sung.

"…and then it was an hour before she wanted me over there and I couldn't do it. I'm scared. The Glee club knows now but I was never worried about them. I'm worried …about everyone else."

Santana had started to tear up at the last few words and Maria came around and gave her daughter a big hug. She pt her hands on Santana's cheeks forcing the girl to look her in the eyes.

"Since when…" she paused to wipe tears from the Santana's eyes "Does Santana Lopez give a rats ass what other people think about her?"

"Brittany said I would either kick their ass or slash them my vicious, vicious words" She half chuckled.

"I knew that girl was smarter than she seems".

"She is". Maria was still holding her daughter and Santana still had tears running down her cheeks.

"You didn't see what happened to Kurt ma. He had to go to Dalton! I've had people say things about me before but me being…it's just different."

"You being what?" Maria had a smug grin on her face.

"You know what"

"No I don't think I do"

Santana just sat there with a frustrated expression.

"Sweetie, you gotta say it. If you don't things probably aren't gonna change much. You're gay. There. Now you try."

Santana wasn't amused by the enthusiasm. It was also the first time she had heard that phrase out loud. She felt as though protesting would be useless.

"I'm… gay."

"Feel good?"

"I …am gay" "I …like girls" She was growing more and more confident with each moment. Why didn't she listen to her mother more?

"I'll take that as a yes. Now that that's settled, it's not different"

She had to think for a second but she realized what her mother meant. "But it is! It's my business and they're gonna judge me based on one thing they know about me…"

She paused in the middle of her thought. Her mom was right. Even though it was somewhat of a bigger deal it didn't change the fact that being gay was part of who she was. If someone was gonna give her shit for that, they might as well be hassling her for being Hispanic.

Maria had a look on her face even more smug than the one from a minute ago.

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"Porque yo soy la madre.** It's my job" She stated as she spun around and placed a plate of cooked empanadas on the counter.

The younger woman stared at them for a few seconds. "It's still a big deal. A _huge_ deal. I mean the gay population of Lima is what, Kurt, his boy toy…" she received a look from her mother at the nickname "Blaine" she corrected "and the dwa.. Rachel's dads."

"That may be true but there's a room full of people, the glee club, that despite any names or insults you might have thrown at them, I don't want to know, who would still defend you if someone gave you a hard time about your sexuality."

Santana swore there was an echo. Either that or there was a glitch in the Matrix. She figured that since she heard the same thing twice, just maybe it was time to consider that she should listen.

"Look mija, everyone has something that someone else isn't going to like. You can't make everyone happy, not that you seem to be too concerned with that at school. If you want to do this with Brittany, you gotta let people stand with you instead of pretending they're all standing against you. Not everyone is out to get you. In fact…" she said picking up an empanada "some people actually want to know you and be your friend and not hurt you"

She picked up an empanada and stared at her mother as the older woman took a bite. _Damn her and her motherly super powers!_ Santana took a frustrated bite from her own filled, fried pastry. She took a deep breath and sunk back down at the counter.

_Am I really going to do this?_ Can _I really do this? People finding out is going to suck at first._

_Damn this empanada is good!_

* * *

><p><strong>Man this was long! Alright so I don't know about you, but nothing makes me feel better than my favorite food. Especially homemade. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I love the motherdaughter interaction because of the relationship I have with my mom. This will probably be 3/4/5 more chapters depending on what I do. It's going to be pretty happy from here on out except for drama at school. In my world the scene at the end of rumors with Jacob Ben-Israel didn't happen because it broke my heart and just…no me gusta. Even though it did mean that Brittana are the only couple on the show that RIB has implied are soulmates… just sayin. Also I might add one last chapter at the end of a longer one-shot future fic. **

**AND I'm done. Phewww sorry for talking so much. XD**

**Translations**

*** I love you, this version is the one more commonly used with family and friends apparently**

**** because I am the mother**


	6. Surprise!

**It's been awhile…it takes me a while to get back on track. Sorry about that! I have to mention… I've been saying since the beginning of the glee stour that Naya needs to join the Klaine skit and it happened. And Naya pecked Heather on the lips and it was adorable. AHHHH!**

**I hoped you liked the last chapter. This chapter is going to have another one-on-one Brittana scene. Santana is going to start dealing with her coming out and prom. Kurtana Quinntana and Mercedes/Santana friendship scenes because I just need those to happen, even if it's just in my writing. Basically I just need Santana to be friends with everyone. Also I realize I haven't written Santana's Dad in yet, and I love doctors so I'm gonna do that in this chapter. If timelines seem weird, sorry I just made it to seem logical with the show and my headcanon. Ok let's do this thing. ( It might be like, SUPER long. Just a warning Glee gives me lots of feelings. Which speaking of, I do not own a single thing unfortunately)**

Chapter 6

Quinn flung herself out of the car and started almost running. She hadn't gotten far when she bumped into someone, someone very familiar. "Santana, I…"

"You're always running into me somehow aren't you Fabray"

"I'm not in the mood, ok ?"

"I'm not the one who was running away from Finnocence full speed ahead. " She had noticed that Quinn was upset but now her best -frenemy was starting to cry.

" Oh Geez, Alright I'm sorry."

Quinn looked up at the girl she had known for such a long time. She had met Brittany and Santana when they first joined the pep squad in elementary school. Quinn had had the feeling that being friends with Santana Lopez would be beneficial. She had been right too, up until they started bumping heads, but even now they had sort of a love/hate relationship. Quinn couldn't help herself. She just, needed a friend in that moment. She let the tears fall and leaned forward into Santana resting her head on her shoulder.

Santana was a bit surprised but she knew that Quinn just needed her so she put her arms around the other girl. "Lemme guess" Santana started with her characteristic attitude, "What did he do now?"

Quinn broke the hug and looked down. "He broke up with me" was all Quinn could get out.

WOW. Santana was not new to the douche-baggery of one Finn Hudson, but right after a funeral? The funeral of her coach's mentally challenged sister? That had to earn him some kind of trophy.

" Wow. But why am I surprised. You didn't need him anyway"

"I thought he loved me"

"Finn wouldn't know love if it came and bit him in his puffy pyramid nipples"

"You always know what to say" Quinn said with more than a hint of sarcasm. But she had to admit, the Latina had a point.

"And don't you forget it." The brunette said pointing her finger at the blonde. She put her finger back down and gave her friend the most sympathetic look Santana Lopez could muster.

"You look like you could use a friend right now so howz about you come over to my place tonight. My parents are going to be gone doing I don't know whatever they do, and we can drink some booze and watch some bad movies, it's a win win. Whaddaya say?"

"I think that's the best offer I've had in a while."

"Awesome. I'll see you later, Q"

"Yea I'll see you later. And Uh, S"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't some plan to get me drunk so you can have your way with me is it?"

"Silly Quinn. If that was the plan, it would have happened a long time ago."

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

_Text From Quinn. Sent: 7:01 PM: Leaving my house now. I'll see you in a bit._

_To: Quinn Sent : 7:02 PM: Can't wait ;)_

The former head cheerleader just rolled her eyes. _Same old Santana_.

The blonde pulled up to Santana Lopez's house, stepped out of her car and ran up to the door. _Tonight, _she thought, _is going to be interesting. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees her walk through the door._

Santana opened the door to greet a very smiley Quinn Fabray.

"Well, hello there Ms. Spunky. What's gotten into you? Shouldn't you be all sad and mopy?"

"Nothing. And I don't want to talk about that ok? I came here to get my mind off of it." She replied while moving their conversation to the living room. Santana couldn't help but notice a smirk appearing on Quinn's face as they sat down on the couch.

"I know that face, Q. That's your devious face. And I know devious faces. I usually have one."

While putting on her best look of incredulity she said "I'm not planning anything I swear!"

"You best not be lying. I don't want to have to go all Lima Heights again"

"What did that even mean? You live in the nice part of town. Your dad's a doctor! And I was kicking your ass."

"Bite me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Who knows? I wouldn't mind trying something kinky"

"TOO much information." She said with a laugh. Both girls chuckled and a silence fell over them. Quinn spoke up again before it got uncomfortable. " Soooo, how are things with Britt?"

Okay. Now it was uncomfortable.

"This was supposed to be your pity party. You're the one that got dumped today. So, cry scream whatever. Take advantage of my offer because this me being nice thing isn't gonna last long."

"We both know that's not true. And I told you, I came here to forget about… him. Ok. So I am asking you, because I honestly want to know about your life. So tell me. What's going on?"

"I'm Uhh, gonna go get us some booze." With that she sprang up before Quinn had a chance to object. When she got back with two bottles of Hard Lemonade from the fridge she sat down and focused on her drink. Purposely not making eye contact with Quinn. After a few seconds Quinn grew impatient.

"Alright You're going to talk. Right now!"

"OK FINE! I,uh, don't know. I think she's still mad at me for the answer I gave Jewfro" She said even thought she knew that was only part of a much larger problem.

"Huh?

Santana relayed the story about the tragic hall interview that Brittany had bore witness to.

"Her big doe eyes were looking right at me. I can't believe I actually did that. I've hurt a lot of people but never Britt. We talked at prom though. She even voted for me. Things aren't good but they aren't bad either I guess. "

Both girls sat in silence, once again, Quinn spoke up. "Well, look at you being all emotional. If I wasn't here I probably wouldn't believe it"

They chuckled then after a few more moments the room got silent again. They both took another sip of their drinks. She could see Santana's face getting solemn again.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yea." The latina replied while looking down at the floor and giving a single slow nod.

"She loves you too ya know."

"Yea"

"Britt and Artie are broken up. What's the problem? And I mean, what's this whole thing with Dave, anyway? Soulmates, San, really?"

"I'm scared. And so is he."

"Scared of what exactly?"

"Aw don't make me say it!"

"What, that you're gay? Nobody cares Santana." Santana just looked up at Quinn sheepishly. Then the blonde put it together.

"Wait… Karofsky's gay! You're each other's beards! It all makes so much sense now!"

Santana's eyes grew wide and she stiffened her back. "I swear if you tell anyone bad things will happen, Fabray, COSAS MALAS. I know where you live." She said standing up defensively.

"Relax. I'm not going to tell anyone alright. But Santana, Glee club knows about you and Brittany, So do your parents. I've never seen you be this scared about anything. Why the charade?"

Santana sat back down. "Having the entire school know…" Her voice wavered "It's just different, Q"

"It's not when you think about it though."

Santana was getting really tired of hearing that line.

"I'm just not ready. That's why I'm not with Brittany. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Quinn had to agree. If Santana couldn't fully be with Brittany, then it was better to wait. She was starting to second guess the plan she had for the night. Before she could respond the other girl spoke up again.

"I'm glad you're here Quinn. I mean here at my house right now but, also with me, that you're still my friend. I know we put each other through hell sometimes like with prom, but Lima wouldn't be the same without you to compete with." Santana leaned over and nudged the other girls shoulder with her own. "When you were going through everything last year, I, I was a shitty friend. You could have used someone, and you didn't really have anyone. I was obsessed with getting your spot as head cheerleader and I had other stuff going on, so, I'm sorry. I missed this. Us. Getting along.

"Now I really must be dreaming." Quinn said it jokingly but there was still seriousness in her tone.

"I meant what I said."

"I know. Thank You. I missed it too. It's nice."

They spent the next few hours drinking more "lemonade", watching _Dirty Dancing, _dancing and singing along when appropriate. (The alcohol was helping with the dancing) When it got to "I've Had the Time of My Life" Quinn got up and danced along with Frances and Santana got up to join her, as they had done the song in Glee club before. The song they started laughing half-way through the song and slumped back down onto the sofa. The ending of the film played and just as the credits were about to roll, they heard the doorbell ring.

"What the hell? It's almost 10."

"Umm I'll get it San!"

Quinn flung herself off the couch and rushed to the door. She was glad that Santana was facing so that she wouldn't quite see it.

"Hi. Britt. Umm I forgot I told you to come. And here you are." She got out with a nervous giggle at the end.

"Course I'm here silly. You told me to come. Where's San?"

"B?.. Hi"

"Hi"

"Well I guess I'll just go now…"

"No. _HOLD UP_. You invited her here?"

"Look, I just wanted you two to talk. Besides I really should go now. I have to get up kind of early"

"Thank You for interfering."

"I wouldn't have had to interfere if you weren't so helpless."

"Hold my earrings, B. Hold my earrings!" The surprisingly strong dancer held her back.

"San don't be mad at Quinn she was being nice, you know"

Santana just gave the taller blonde a look before finally relenting at Brittany's mesmerizing blue eyes.

"You got lucky, Q"

"Sooo Lucky" Quinn agreed nodding slowly (and sarcastically). Then she made a whip sound and ran out the door.

Santana's jaw dropped and she clenched her fists and stared at the door. If she was a cartoon she'd have smoke coming out of her ears.

"Aww relax San. Don't be mad at her. Besides, aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yeah" Santana said while calming down and looking back at the girl giving her a smile. "I really am"

"Good."

They just stood for what seemed like the longest time occasionally glancing up at each other. Santana was the first to speak after the seemingly long silence.

"I know you're probably still upset with me…"

"San, I'm not upset with you. I'm just confused, and it's very fluctuating"

"Do you mean frustrating, B?"

"See how can I be mad at you when you're always helping me like that?"

"I know it's been confusing. And I'm so sorry."

"I just still don't understand why you're with David. I mean you said you were scared because of what happened to Kurt, but he was what happened to Kurt. Lord Tubbington tried to explain it to me but it didn't make sense. It seemed like he kept on saying wow over and over again"

"Britt listen." The shorter girl said taking Brittany's hands in hers "It's complicated ok?"

"I wanna be with you Santana, but you won't let me"

"I know." Santana replied, now on the verge of tears. "It's me, I'm… not ready yet. It's better this way, I just realized it too late. Just can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything"

"Be patient ok? You know I love you right? So please just wait with me."

"I know. I love you too. I meant what I said at prom. You're amazing, Santana. I still don't understand but of course I'll still be here for you. I'll wait."

Santana wanted to kiss her, right then and there. But that would just further send mixed signals, instead, she used some self control and reached over and gave the other girl a hug. It was a tight hug that said I love, thank you and please don't leave me all in one embrace.

After an awkward silence Brittany decided to break the tension. "So what do we do now?"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure! OOH let's watch Finding Nemo. I love that movie!"

"Sure Britt. I'll go get it."

"Yay!" Brittany leaped at the Lopez's couch.

Santana chuckled as she went to go get the movie. She came back and popped it in. _Same activity different blonde. _The thought amused her. Brittany snuggled up to her.

"This is okay? Right San?"

"Yea. Yea I'm fine."

They were laying wrapped up with each other like they had so many times before. But this time it was different. Brittany finally understood that Santana needed time. It was friendly but not intimate. She wished it could be more but she scolded herself for Brittany's sake. _This is perfect. _Santana thought before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**TWO WEEKS EARLIER **

"San, your prom is in a week right? Are you going?"

"Ummm" she had been avoiding this conversation. She didn't want to listen to another speech.

"Yea" She finally said.

Maria was sitting at the kitchen table reading. She looked up at her daughter from over the top of her magazine. "Oh! With who?"

"Just, a guy on the football team"

"A guy…On the football team…? Noah?" Maria was a bit leery of the mohawked boy. She wasn't stupid after all.

"No not Puck!"

"Well do I know him?"

"No.." Santana looked around nervously.

"What's his name?"

_SHIT._

"Dave"

"Dave what?"

"Karofsky" the younger woman coughed out.

"David Karofsky..? Why does that name sound familiar? Wait a second! Karofsky, as in the same David Karofsky that caused Kurt to leave McKinley!"

"Yes" she cringed, knowing what was coming.

"SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ! What in the world are you doing going to the school dance with a known homophobe!"

"What's all this yelling about?" Julian Lopez walked into his house. He had just gotten home from the hospital. The tall handsome latino man stepped into the kitchen after hearing arguing between his wife and daughter.

"Our daughter is going to the prom with the boy who bullied Kurt so bad he had to leave the school."

"Is this true?"

"Yes but, he's changed, because of me. We have an understanding. I talked to him, that's why Kurt's back at McKinley now"

"What kind of understanding?" Her mother now asked.

"He's scared and so am I, so I invited him to coffee and we struck a deal... He would be so mad at me for telling you this, oh god"

"Please do go on"

"He's gay too. We're" she used air quotes here " 'dating' each other because we're both too scared to be real at school. When he comes to pick me up for the dance you can't say anything alright? He doesn't know I told you I'm … gay either"

"Isn't there a term for this?"

"What?" Julian questioned.

"Yea it's mustaches or I don't know something with facial hair."

"I think the term you're looking for is beards, Ma"

"Yes that's it! But Santana honey this is the opposite of progress. I thought you wanted to be more comfortable at school?"

"I do but… I'm not ready. Especially not for prom"

Santana swore she heard her mom mumble something.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh Nothing"

"No you said something. I needz ta know"

Maria sighed dramatically, casually speaking while sitting back down and picking up her magazine again. "I just mentioned that I already know Brittany and we wouldn't have to go through the awkward meet and greet if you just went with her"

"I agree with your mother. Brittany's a sweet girl. I don't get what the problem is"

Maria just pointed her hand dramatically at her husband with a "Listen to him! He speaks the truth" type angry face. Santana sighed heavily. Why couldn't her parents understand? She figured she was lucky to have parents that accepted her

"I just said I'm not ready! It's not going to happen. Besides I need Dave to help me win that crown. Imagine how much better this mug will look with a tiara"

Translation: _"Imagine how much better I will look to Brittany if I win the title"._

"Santana don't yell at your mother. We can't change your mind or decide who you're going to prom with so we trust you to have made a good decision ok?"

"Alright Papi"

Maria had tried whatever she could to convince her daughter that it would in fact get better, but she had picked up her mother's stubbornness. Maria recognized that Santana ultimately had to do what she felt comfortable with and come out on her own time. It was just so hard to watch her baby struggle like this.

"We wouldn't want you to lose Prom queen to your good friend now would we?" Sarcasm intended.

"Oh Fabray is not taking my crown!"

"What is it with you two? You're fighting like arch enemies one minute and the next day she's over here doing homework."

She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "It's just how we are." She explained with a shrug as she took a bite of the apple and headed back up to her room.

**ONE WEEK LATER-THREE HOURS BEFORE PROM **

Santana was up in her room putting the final touches on her make-up when she heard the doorbell ring.

_Breathe_, _puta breathe. _The latina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, David? Right?"

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Lopez. Dr. Lopez" He greeted them as he shook hands.

"Glad to meet you David"

"Ahh there she is" The older woman clasped her hands together and started tearing up at her daughter coming down the stairs, even Karofsky was taken aback.

"Wow. Santana you look… amazing"

She seemed surprised by his honesty and how genuine the comment was. "Thanks" the girl replied with a cocked eybrow.

"You look beautiful baby girl" Julian Lopez kissed his daughter on the cheek. She was all grown up now.

"Thanks Papi"

"Honey, You should let Kurt pick out your clothes all the time. You look beautiful, mija"

"Thanks ma. And he does have a knack doesn't he? It may be a stereotype but I gotta admit he's got an eye for this stuff"

Mother and daughter seemed to be enveloped in conversation when a seemingly proud yet frightened Dave spoke. "Kurt, he…he picked that out for you?"

"Yup sure did."

It looked like he was about to say something else but all he said was "Cool" Maria couldn't help but notice how strange the moment seemed. Dave's mood seemed to be lightened by the mention of the boy's name. Seeing that and knowing what Santana told her, Maria put the puzzle together. Mothers are pretty good at that. She decided to direct attention elsewhere to end the moment that getting more and more awkward.

"Alright picture time!

"Cmon let's get this over with." She playfully hit Dave in the stomach.

"Wait I got you this." He said handing over the corsage.

"Of course! The corsage!" they heard Maria squeal and clap her hands in joy. Dave didn't seem that bad so far. From the approving look on Julian's face, he thought the same. Maybe he had changed.

"Kurt made sure I knew what color to get. He said something about it matching the dress…?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to match. You really are bad at being gay"

Santana gasped when she realized what she said. David's eyes were as wide as they could be and looked angry but wasn't about to flip out in front of Santana's parents. He noticed they didn't seem surprised only awkward.

"You told them?"

"Yeah, Umm they knew about me and Britt and when I told them who I was going to prom with, they kinda made me explain. Heh. My bad"

Dave didn't seem angry. He had kind of expected this to happen because he knew what his reputation was. He was the bully who had made Kurt leave school. Even without them knowing she was gay her parents were not going to be happy about their daughter "dating" a bully. It seemed like her parents didn't care that she's gay so he felt more comfortable, he guessed.

He looked at her parents but then brought his gaze down. "You probably think I'm an awful person"

"Well, we did." Maria said glancing up at her husband. "But we understand. I remember Santana used to crack jokes about Kurt."

"Yea don't remind me ma"

"Sorry Honey. We know how hard it was for Santana to finally be honest with us so we aren't going to say anything. But keep going to those PFLAG meetings .Ok . And San also told us about the little club you two have started. I think it's wonderful."

"It's not a little club mami. The Bully Whips are gonna be huge right Davey –boy?"

"Uhh… sure" he was still a little bit in shock from the acceptance he felt from his date's parents.

"Ok, let's take those pictures. What do you say?"

"Fantastic"

"Great"

They spent time trying to work the timer on the camera so they could get the four of them in the shot. Once they got one good one Santana took one with her mom, one with her dad, then both her parents, Dave working the camera.

"Alright we gotta go. I have to get some pictures taken with the rest of Glee Club."

They said their goodbye's and Dave and Santana were off .

"You're not like, mad at me are you?"

"You're starting to be a real pain in the ass you know that?"

"But you love it, don't lie. Everyone does"

"So not true"

"It's a fact. I've said it before. I keep it real and I'm hilarious."

"Whatever. I wanna have some fun tonight. You in?"

"Hellz yea. I wanna enjoy my prom. We're gonna get our dancing on!" Karofsky looked horrified.

**THE DAY AFTER PROM **

Kurt was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. _Maybe I should try that new texturing technique I saw a few days ago on HGTV. I bet it would add something to this dreary room. _He hadn't felt like doing much since last night. He was still kind of in shock. It felt like it had all been the makings of a horrible musical production. He had ignored texts from Blaine. All of them ended with the same word. "Courage". Burt had tried to get his son to come down for breakfast but he wouldn't come. Kurt jumped when his phone vibrated again. Expecting it to be Blaine, he was surprised when he realized who it was.

_Message from Santana Received 1:13 PM : Are you busy?_

_To Santana sent: 1:14PM : Hello Satan. And no I guess not why?_

_S: Screw You. I'm trying to be nice here. Can you meet for coffee? Or come over? I wanna talk in person._

Why he was willing to go to the devil's lair he would never know but Santana wouldn't just feel sorry for him. She understood. He felt like he could use a change after lying in bed all day.

_K: I know. I appreciate it. And I guess so. I'll come over in a half hour ok? _

_S: Ok._

…_.._

"Hi Kurt"

"Hi Santana"

"San who's at the door?" Her mother came rounding the corner to see who was there.

"You must be Sata…ehh, Santana's mother. Nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez. Kurt . Kurt Hummel"

"Kurt. It's very nice to meet you. Santana's told us a lot about you."

"Oh has she now" he said raising an eyebrow at his classmate.

"All good things, surprisingly, coming from my daughter"

Kurt had to laugh.

"Really?" he said with a voice that was dramatic even for him.

"Santana told us about you having to leave McKinley. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. She tells me you have very accepting father though. That's good to hear. When Santana told me I wasn't even surprised. I mean you go to school with her and Brittany. It doesn't take a genius"

Again Kurt had to chuckle. " No No it doesn't. The Glee Club pretty much told her she was gay. And My dad said he wasn't surprised either. He told me he knew I was gay when all I asked for one Christmas was a pair of sensible heals." At this everyone laughed. "And Thank You. It was bad but David seems to be trying to make amends and I met Blaine at Dalton so something good came out of it I suppose. I'm guessing you met David last night when he picked up Santana for the dance?"

"Yes. We did. He was very gentlemanly. We were happily surprised. We were skeptical because Santana had told us about what he did, to you. But he was very pleasant"

"Well, like I said, between Santana and me, he has been less, agitated." He chuckled as though remembering something. "Did Santana tell you what she did to him a few weeks ago?"

"Oh no…"

"Oh don't groan, it's a good story. You should be proud"

"What did she do?" Maria asked half worried and half amused.

"I was giving Blaine, my boyfriend, a tour of the school when Dave came up to us and started giving us trouble, calling us names, the usual. Santana came around the corner, saw what was happening and stood up to Karofsky. She didn't have to but she did. She threatened him with razorblades. It was like a scene from a novella."

"What did I tell you about that Santana, Violence is not the answer. But I'm glad you stood up to him and helped."

"Oh it was very civil. Ended with threats, really. She even gave him the choice of which nut she was going to crack."

Santana's eyes grew wide as did her mother's. Santana just grabbed Kurt and pulled him up the stairs to her room yelling to her mother as they went. "We're gonna go practice for Glee Ok"

"What, did I say something?"

"No nothing at all. You just told my mother I threatened to kick a guy in the balls.

"Oh, I guess I did. Deepest apologies."

"Yea, yea"

"So what did you want to talk about?" Even though he could guess.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Satan has a soul. Who knew? Sorry for what though?"

"After your name got called Britt told me I should have helped you. Made sure you were ok. She's right. What happened to you sucks. I had my head too far up my ass to care about anything but the fact that I lost."

Kurt hadn't really expected that. "It won't be my fondest memory but I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yea you are." Santana hadn't really thought about it that way. Kurt had gotten bullied out of a school. Then once he returned, had gotten a cruel joke played on him, but he was still here. It hadn't ruined him.

He could see the wheels turning in the girl's head. "What are you thinking about Santana?

"You wanna know what my first thought was when I lost?"

"What?"

"I figured they must know I'm a lesbian. They must hate me because of it. I even asked Brittany if I smelled like a golf course."

At this her guest burst into laughter. Kurt was glad that he made the right decision. Hearing this statement completely made the trip worth it. He felt a pillow hit him in the stomach.

"It's not that funny!"

"On the contrary, I think it's about the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Have a good laugh go ahead"

"Oh I am But Santana, the ballots had nothing to do with you. It was done to hurt me."

"I know. And it was because you're gay. And you all wonder why I'm scared."

"What did I say before. I'm still here. It's not gonna be easy but eventually it gets better."

"You're quoting PSA's now? God, why is everyone such a broken record"

"Honey, because it's the truth. And has someone been doing some research?"

"I might have. What's it to you?"

Kurt started laughing again. Santana threw a pillow again.

"You are damaging perfectly good down pillows I will have you know."

"It's worth it"

"So what happened after last night with you and the warbler"

"He has a name" Santana rolled her eyes. "He keeps on sending me texts. I know he's trying to help. They all end with the word"

"Let me guess, courage?"

"Yea how'd you…"

Now it was Santana's turn to laugh.

**MONDAY AFTER THE FUNERAL**

Everytime Santana passed someone in the hallway she was still mixed between asking them and threatening them about what happened to Kurt and being scared of them judging her. She just went straight to her locker and to her classrooms. She just wanted to get through the day to be honest. Having so many classes with Britt was going to be hard until she had the courage to do what she needed to do and come out.

It was lunchtime. The food was awful as usual. She found a table and sat alone. Dave was sitting with guys from the football team, she didn't really sit with him anyway. She saw the table with a few glee club members including Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Brittany but she didn't want to deal with people. She was picking at the indeterminate clump of… something when she saw a figure appear beside her.

"What do you want Wheezy?"

"Get up and come sit with us."

"huh?"

"You heard me. Move your Spanish-speaking ass"

"I'm fine thanks. Why do you even care?"

'My boy Kurt says you're cool. So I'm gonna take his word for it."

"Well he's wrong"

"See I don't think he is. We're the only friends you got. That's the cold hard truth. It's about time you realize that. As much as you want us too and as much as we want to we don't hate you. In fact we have your back, because that's what we do. So I repeat: getchyo ass up and move it over there"

Santana just got up and they walked over to the other table. She sat down between Brittany and Kurt.

"Why were you gonna eat by yourself silly?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm glad you're sitting here now."

"Thanks Britt."

"So Santana, I never got a chance to tell you and I've always wanted to but your solos were really good, you nailed Valerie and Back to Black."

"Thanks, Tina. I'm sorry about the whole eyes thing"

"Already forgotten"

"Speaking of solos we still need to pick for nationals."

"Yea I can't believe Mr. Shue still hasn't …"

Santana let the conversation fade out. She glanced around the table. Mercedes was right. These were her friends, and Quinn of course. That's when it hit her. She realized for the first time in her life that she was sitting at a table of people that accepted her just the way she was, sweet lady kisses and all. She was still worried about all the other tables but she could deal with that later. She was sitting right next to Brittany and they were being just friends, it was working, everything was falling into place. Right here with Glee Club, she belonged.

It really was the greatest part of her day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there it is. I hope it makes sense. I just used the order in which the episodes aired for a timeline. If characters seem OOC, I guess all I can say is, sorry. A lot of this was my head canon that still pretty much fits with the actual show. WOW THAT WASS REALLY LONG. I have feelings that must be written out. Also I'm a fan of Kurtofsky if you couldn't tell. Way more Brittana to come in future chapters set after the finale and once they finally get together. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. She Wants To Be a Part Of It, New York

_So I know it's been a while. But here is Glee in New York and the beginning of the summer with A LOT of my mind added in. This is what I imagine happened. I enjoy my imagination and I hope you will too, because at this point that's mostly what this fic is. It also occurred to me that my Santana has no real reason to be as bitchy as she is but I think I gave the Santana in my story a good amount of bitchiness that is acceptable without childhood trauma to account for it. Anyway here it goes… If I can make it here I can make it anywhere. Get ready for New York._

_And Just for good measure: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It's been a couple weeks since the Prom incident but it still seems fresh in Santana's mind. Glee is on a plane heading to New York and right now all that's running through her mind is Wheezy, Kurtsie and Barbra having some animated discussion in the row behind her. It's amazing how Rachel's voice always grates her in the same way. Behind the Diva trio are Asian 1 and Asian 2 and Trouty Mouth. Finn and Puck sat with Artie by the handicapped area.

Santana is glad her dense Glee coach had enough brains to sit her with Brittany and Quinn. Even the row behind her wasn't bad except for the midget infestation. Kurt is like kinda cool or whatever, and her performances with Mercedes were probably the most epic thing that glee club has ever seen. Will Schuester has learned to accommodate the latina. This makes her smile as she slips her headphones in her ears, closes her eyes and leans back in her seat.

She isn't listening for long before she hears a heated conversation between Brittany and Quinn start up.

"You've got to be kidding Q. Single Ladies is Iconic."

"Oh come on! So is Bootylicious!"

"Single Ladies is WAY more well known."

"Ok where's a tape recorder when I needz one. Do you hear yourselves?" Santana piped in.

"This is a very important discussion Santana!"

"Yea San, it's like the two different paces of her career"

"You mean Phases, B. And I love Beyonce as much as the next person, but, who cares?"

The two other girls just get offended and share a look before sinking back in their seats.

Santana shakes her head and puts her headphones in.

Blondes will be the death of Santana Lopez.

A little while later she feels a tug on her shirt along with her favorite way to hear her name; in Brittany's voice.

"San! Santana look! We're close!"

Santana leans over Brittany to find the blonde is right. She can see the Statue of Liberty, Manhattan and can make out a patch of green that Santana guesses is Central Park. Behind her she can hear Kurt pointing out the same thing to Rachel. All the diva says is "It's beautiful". Santana has to agree.

New York City is a sight to be seen.

* * *

><p>They've settled into their hotel rooms. Guys in one, girls in the other. The first day they had done some limited sightseeing. New York was wonderful. It's afternoon on Day 2 and right now they're in the girl's room and Schuester is instructing them once again on songwriting. <em>Why don't we have the song written already? <em>Santana thinks for about the hundredth time. She's surprised Berry hasn't broken her own freakout record over this fact. Will finishes his speech leaving the students to their songwriting, except not everyone seems to be interested in working. Santana sits down with her notepad and pen while listening to the conversation starting up.

"Dude, this rocks. We're in New York. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, Finn, I for one will be working on my songwriting for our competition that is only a few days away!"

"Aww Come on Rach you're in New York. You don't wanna go explore?" Puck chimes in.

"Of course I do. But we don't have a single word written and we still have to rehearse."

"I never thought I'd say this. Like ever. But I'm with Berry. We have nada. I don't know about anyone else. But I want to win"

Rachel looks as dumbfounded as everyone else. "Th-Thank You Santana"

"You're not welcome"

"Look I don't know about you but I'm gonna go have some fun."

"No one really expected you to come up with a chart-topper anyway, Puckerman" Quips Santana.

With a lift of his middle finger he and Finn are out of the room, Artie rolling out after them.

"Mike, let's go Dance!" he glances from Brittany to his girlfriend nervously but Tina just waves him off to go.

"I am starving. And I am dying to try out a New York City café."

"Hey Kurt, My uncle told me about a good one that should be nearby. I could use some food too. You wanna go?"

Kurt gets an excited look in his eyes at Sam's invitation. "Absolutement!"

"Huh?"

"I would love to go"

"Oh Ok Cool Bye everyone!"

Rachel is fuming at more people leaving. She can't believe Kurt of all people would leave at a time like this.

"For the love of Barbra. That is just fantastic. Look's like the four of us will have to do all the work."

"Actually," Quinn begins "that hot tub downstairs looked really nice. And so did the pool. I'm going to go... self reflect to err… maybe get some inspiration."

"Uh-huh" Santana knows Quinn well enough to know when she's full of shit.

"I can't stop you. Do as you will" Rachel replies.

Tina is smart enough to know that being left in a room with Rachel and Santana is like choosing to stick around for the apocalypse. "Quinn!"

"Yes Tina?"

"Do you think I could join you? That sounds like a really good idea. I could do with some … self-reflection."

"Sure. Company sounds nice."

"You're not leaving me here with her. Q! Stutters! You're both dead!"

"Bye!" They both yell as they run out of the room with their things. As soon as they get further down the hallway Quinn pipes up.

"Didn't want to stay to watch the inevitable match to the death?"

"I may wear dark clothing but I am not suicidal."

"Smart girl."

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel room Santana is trying to focus on the song she's writing but Rachel keeps glancing up and staring at her.<p>

"WHAT!"

Rachel jumps from the sudden outburst from the Latina.

"Nothing."

"You've been looking at me like I have a signed copy of Funny Girl ever since they left. What gives Berry?"

"I'm just surprised you stayed that's all. And you're the only other person who seems to be interested in writing the song we need to complete"

"I told you before. I want to win. Contrary to popular belief I care if we do or not"

"I know you do. I appreciate your dedication"

"I'm not doing it for you."

"I know."

The room falls silent and they both go back to work. Santana gets up to use the bathroom. Rachel watches the bathroom door close and she reaches for Santana's notepad. She really wanted to know the girl was writing. Santana was an enigma of sorts. Rachel hoped to get in her head a little by reading her song.

"Light Up The World"- by Santana Lopez. Rachel reads the lyrics and it's good. Real good. Then another realization hits her. She knows Santana's inspiration for the song, and she has a name.

When Santana leaves the bathroom Rachel is reading over the song she was working on. She didn't want anyone to see that song. Let alone Rachel Freaking Berry. Santana's mouth drops and her face goes white, well as white as it can. Then comes the rage.

"GET your Man-Hands off my notebook!"

"Santana, I…"

"You what? Enjoy poking around other people's things?"

"I suppose I let my curiosity get the better of me. I apologize, Santana, really"

"You're lucky we need your voice for this competition or I swear you'd be a dead woman."

"I won't tell anyone else about it if you don't want me too, I promise. But, Santana, It's really good, and I think the sentiment is rather sweet." Rachel rambles out and Santana is in shock. Then breaking the silence Rachel timidly asks "You, you like my voice?"

The tan girl just rolls her eyes. She is about to go off on the short Jew but something about the sincerity about the end of Rachel's rambling makes her stop. She's made the other girl's life hell as best she could and yet she still gave her a compliment that, to be honest, she really appreciated.

"Really?"

"Really. I think you should show it to Mr. Schue-"

"I'm NOT singing this in front of that audience."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"No, I don't"

"Don't play dumb, Berry. I know you've figured out why or how I wrote that song."

Rachel thinks about continuing to pretend she hadn't just read a kind-of love song inspired by Brittany Pierce by Santana Lopez. But she should probably just be honest with Santana.

"Yea"

"Wonderful" Santana flops down onto one of the beds.

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person, and that you hate me, and I should probably hate you, but I don't. You're not a bad person Santana. We don't have to be enemies."

Santana leans up off the bed looking at the other girl. Damn Rachel Berry and her damn compassion. She doesn't need compassion. She needs courage. Why was she speaking like the warbler? Rachel being nice to her feels foreign, strange. Santana's always had fun cracking jokes at the other girl's expense yet she's still here, caring. What is this?

"But it's so much fun." Santana replies with mock sadness.

"Ha. Ha. I'm serious Santana, I'd like to be your friend, or at the very least not your enemy, if you'll let me. I don't want us to hate each other anymore."

"Why are you being nice to me? I've never been that nice to you"

"I've always done my best to be nice to you because I think I knew that the names, the slushies, the jokes. That's not who you were, or are. I don't pretend to know you, but I know that that's not it. I know you have an amazing voice and I know you have a heart, this song proves it." Rachel says holding up the book again. "A heartless person couldn't write a song like this."

Rachel never complemented anyone else's voice this honestly. Santana was embarrassed to admit to herself that Rachel liking her voice made her really happy. Santana didn't really know what to say. She opted for a response that Rachel deserved.

"I never hated you. You get on my nerves sometimes, but I never hated you. I don't hate you. In fact I've always kind of admired you. You know what you want and you work hard to get it. I just never understood why you let Finnocence get in your way."

Rachel hears herself saying something she only said once under medical anesthesia, but it was the only thing she could think; Is this real life?

"I'm not letting that happen anymore. I spent far too much of my time focusing on that boy. I care about him-" Santana made a fake gagging noise. "but my dream is worth far more to me. I realized that this morning."

"This morning?"

"Yes, Kurt and I did some sightseeing."

"Rachel Berry You snuck out! I'm impressed."

"We had coffee and croissants in front of Tiffany's and then we went to the Gershwin where we got to sing on the stage. It was magical."

Breakfast at Tiffany's. Santana had to laugh.

"Don't laugh! Being in that theatre. On the stage. It hit me. I knew that I was born to be on that stage and that I couldn't let anything hold me back. Especially Finn."

"Well good for you. Rock on wit your bad self"

"Thank you" Rachel said giggling. Talking with Santana wasn't as scary as she imagined. But she hadn't gotten to the serious conversation she wanted to have with her classmate. She grew up being raised by a same-sex couple. She had a very clear idea of what Santana was going through, and she realized that Santana must be scared, not unreasonably, or else she would be with Brittany already.

"So about this song" she decided this was the best approach.

"What about it?"

"We should perform it. It could be a group number. It's good Santana."

"I already told you no"

And now it was time to get to the heart of the matter.

"Because it's about Brittany?"

Santana just lifted her head up again to look up at the other brunette. She hadn't heard that said out loud yet. She knew Rachel seemed to actually care for whatever reason so she sank back down on the bed.

"Yes" Santana wished she could just like crawl into a whole or something. Now even Rachel Berry was trying to help her. The shorter girl moved to sit on the bed near Santana. "Well, she inspired it"

"I know you're scared. I didn't need Kurt to tell me that" Santana was going to kill that boy. "You're not unjustified in being scared, at all. I grew up with two dads as parents. I know McKinley isn't the most accepting place. Kurt and my family learned that the hard way unfortunately. Kurt got bullied out of school and look what happened at prom."

Rachel just kept talking now. Santana was still just laying there and didn't appear to be stopping her so she kept going.

"My family had our house vandalized with graffiti, flaming bags of dog droppings on our porch, toilet paper covered, angry messages in our mailbox, all the stuff you can think of it's probably happened when we first moved here. But eventually it didn't happen as often. There will always be bigots. The civil rights movement happened 30 years ago but that doesn't mean that Mercedes hasn't been called a derogatory name. I bet you yourself have heard the same type of things aimed at Hispanics or Latin people. There will always be people who don't like you for some reason or another. Whether it's because of the way you usually act at school, or because you come from a Latin background. It's not that different. Granted there are a lot of people who don't think it is because they don't think people are born gay."

It was the first time that word had been said out loud in the conversation. The big rainbow elephant in the room. Santana was talking with someone else about being gay. Normally she would hate that it was Rachel but right now it didn't seem so bad. She has gay parents. She understands almost as well as Kurt does.

"Yes people will be surprised and it will be hard at first. But that initial reaction goes away. Then it gets easier. And if you have people who support you and care about you surrounding you it's even easier. And guess what. You do have people who care about you, who will protect you and be on your side."

Santana had heard all of this before in some form or another. But somehow hearing it all together and from Rachel Berry of all people, and hearing the honesty of her words made something finally click. She had to accept the fact that she liked girls, more specifically Brittany Pierce. She wants Brittany and she's sick of letting things get in her way.

Suddenly mean looks in the hallway from people she doesn't know or the words people will say behind her back don't mean half as much as the look Brittany will have on her face or the words she will hear from Brittany. She loves Brittany and nothing else matters. Santana tears up as the realization hits her. She's been so stupid.

Rachel is sitting on the bed watching Santana tear up after her long speech and she knows she got through at least a little. She watches as the other girl's face turns from sadness and frustration to determination and she looks like she's had some sort of epiphany.

"Rachel?"

"Yes"

"I'm gay"

"Yes I knew that already"

Santana starts laughing and soon both of them are laughing harder and harder. They don't even know why they're laughing this hard, but it feels good. Santana likes talking with Rachel. She's pretty cool. Eventually they both calm down and just sit there until Santana starts to talk again.

"Rachel," Santana starts and Rachel is happy to hear Santana is using her name. " right now Brittany is my Broadway, and this fear that I have, is my Finn, and I'm sick of letting Finn get in the way."

" I guess that would make me your Kurt, I think?"

"Well, you are a gay man in a woman's body"

"It all fits" Rachel says with a chuckle.

"Santana?"

"Yes?"

"You need to break it off with Karofsky."

"Done. Hey Rachel?"

"Yes, Santana?"

"What do you say we show Mr. Shue that song?"

* * *

><p>"It's great Santana, really."<p>

"Really?"

"Yes absolutely. We will start practicing this right away. Mike, Brittany, start on some choreography. Santana, you and Rachel can work out the rest of the harmonies; this is going to be a group number."

Everyone was shocked for two reasons. The first was that Santana's song was that good. The second was that she was performing it for the first time with Rachel Berry. Didn't they like, hate each other?

"Yay San!" Brittany runs up and hugs her.

"Thanks Britt. Now go come up with some dance moves to go with this thing alright?"

"Alright! Yay San!" She says running away with Mike. Before she and Mike walk out the door, she turns back around and gives Santana one last smile. It's a very loving smile. It's one of Santana's favorite things on this planet.

"Good job S."

"Thanks, Q"

"It is pretty catchy, Lopez."

"Thanks Puckerman" He was sitting behind Rachel and Santana with his guitar as he had played for them when they showed the rest of the club the song.

"I like it. We all really like it actually."

"Thanks Wheezy."

Rachel just gives her a smile standing next to her. Santana turns to Rachel as Kurt magically appears next to her.

"Do you think she knows she was my 'inspiration'?"

"I know she was smiling the whole time." Kurt says.

"I think she knew she had something to do with it. She seemed really happy." Rachel says.

"Yea but that could just be her being happy for me, that my song got picked."

"Maybe" Kurt says.

"I'm gonna talk to her later."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was… interesting." Tina says when Brittany finishes singing her masterpiece "My Cup"<p>

Santana was sitting next to Tina on one of the beds in the guy's room while some of the others played the songs they had come up with. Brittany's, she thought, was hilarious. She was chuckling the whole time. It didn't help that she had a dirty mind.

"Very unique." Santana says agreeing. They both start chuckling.

"Your girlfriend's very creative" Tina says still laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend. Not yet anyway."

Tina hears the hurt in Santana's voice, and sees it in her eyes. She just gives her a sympathetic smile and turns to her boyfriend sitting on the other side of her on the bed.

Santana gets up and goes up to Brittany.

"Great Job Britt Britt." Santana says pushing the taller girl's hair behind her ear and lifting her chin up. She looked sad.

"Mr. Shue didn't like it" Brittany had a defeated puppy dog look on her face that broke the Latina's heart.

"Well I thought it was awesome" Santana says and a smile comes across the blonde's face.

"You liked it?"

"I loved it." Brittany wraps Santana into a tight hug. She sees Kurt, Puck, Rachel, and Quinn smile from across the room. Tina and Mercedes glance over from their conversation and smile as well.

"Hey Britt, do you want to take a walk with me?"

"I love walking! Let's go."

Quinn knows Santana talked to Rachel and Kurt about Brittany but she doesn't know exactly what happened so when she sees Brittany and Santana leave the room together she goes over to the other two.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"I think I heard Santana ask her if she wanted to go for a walk."

"I think I know what's happening" Rachel says. Rachel already told Kurt about her conversation with Santana but Quinn hadn't heard.

"Spill" Quinn says. So Rachel does. Quinn's face is full of delight, and deviousness.

"We have to follow them."

"What?" Kurt and Rachel say in tandem.

"I want to know what they say!"

"Well I'm not much of a spy. Count me out." Says Kurt.

"I usually try to respect the privacy of other's but sometimes my curiosity wins out over my morals. Now is one of those times. We have to be dead silent. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana head down the hallway. Santana is getting nervous. But why? She knows Brittany loves her. She knows this is the moment Brittany has been waiting for but she can't help the circus that's set up tent in her stomach.<p>

"What did you want to talk about San? I can tell when you have something on your mind."

"I, umm, broke up with Karofsky."

As she finishes her sentence she sees Rachel and Quinn hide back behind the corner of the wall they had just passed. She's not surprised, and it's not like they weren't going to make her tell them everything anyway.

"Oh. Well good. He was mean to Kurt"

"Yea, he was. But he's nicer now, and that's not why I broke up with him."

"Then why?"

"Because I want to be with you"

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel are hunkered around the corner from their friends trying to listen in.<p>

"Awww"

"Quinn Shhhhush! They'll hear us!"

"Don't shush me!"

"SHHHHHHHHHUSH! OW! Quinn! Why?" She felt a jab to her side.

"I told you not to shush me!"

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to be with you. Britt. I'm ready to not let things get in my way anymore. I'm ready to walk down the hallway holding your hand. I'm ready to greet you with a kiss in the morning at your locker. I'm ready to deal with the looks and the stares. I'm ready to use my vicious, vicious words or kick asses if I have to. I'm ready to stop hiding. I'm ready."<p>

It all came out in a rush. She was in tears. She had just poured her heart out, again.

"You mean…?"

"I mean." Then after a slight pause and a deep breath. "Brittany S. Pierce, Will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany now had tears in her eyes. She grabbed Santana in the tightest hug they had ever had. She pulled her head back and looked into Santana's eyes.

"Yes. Of course."

Their lips met and it felt different to both of them. They had kissed before but they were sort of together now and it felt different, it felt deeper, like it meant way more to both of them. They kissed as thoughthey might lose each other if they separated. Their lips finally parted and they leant in to each other with their foreheads still touching. In that instant Santana was sure she had made the right choice. There was no way she was turning back now. She had just put that goofy, happy smile on Brittany's face and she knew she wanted to make Brittany smile forever, and laugh and jump for joy. She wanted to spend the rest of her life making Brittany happy.

"I'm proud of you" Brittany whispered.

"Don't be proud yet"

"But I am Santana. I love you."

"I love you too Britt." They kissed one more time and headed back to the room.

* * *

><p>"Wait they're heading back to the room we have to go, Quinn!"<p>

"They're holding hands. Aww"

"NOW QUINN!"

Then they got closer "Crap!"

They ran back into the room quickly and waited not so subtly for Brittany and Santana to return.

As soon as they walked through the door Quinn and Rachel both wrapped their arms around the new couple.

Kurt and Puck saw them hug and then saw that Brittany and Santana were holding hands.

"Is this what I think it is?" Puck asked Kurt.

"I believe so."

"Well hot damn. It's about time."

"I'll say"

They went over to the four girls and Puck and Kurt both said how happy they were.

"I knew you'd get the girl, Lopez"

"Thanks Puck"

"So I'm still having trouble processing that Rachel was the final straw in convincing you to get the girl"

"I think it was a nightmare"

"Hey!"

"No offense shorty"

"San don't call people names."

"Sorry Britt. But in all seriousness, My one-sided feud with a certain Berry is over. I won't be harassing her anymore. Well maybe a little but it will all be in good fun."

"Is this the Twilight Zone? Or a Hitchcock film? Is he gonna pop up in the shot any second?"

"No Quinn, turns out Rachel here is not that bad after all."

"And neither are you Santana"

"Mike! Guess what?"

"Hey Britt. What is it?"

"You're supposed to guess silly."

"Well, gee, I don't know. Tell me."

"Santana asked me to be her girlfriend. She said she's ready"

Instantly he got a goofy grin on his face. Now, being the two best dancers in the Glee club gave them a special bond. They were Bro's if you will. Brittany had told Mike all about her situation with Santana. Since he was Bros with Quinn too he also knew Santana's side of things, including the slip Santana had made about Dave to Quinn, but figured it wasn't his place to explain this to Brittany. He saw how sad the whole thing made Brittany. He had seen how sad she was after Artie called her stupid even though Santana had sung her Songbird. He also saw how sad Santana made her with all the confusion and dating Dave, but he couldn't be mad at Santana really for that, he got it. Lima isn't the most accepting place. She had a legitimate reason to be scared. He was happy for them he really was. Brittany looked happier than she ever did when she was with Artie and Santana seemed to be in a less aggravated mood when she was with his fellow dancer so, that was good too.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you Brittany"

"Thanks Mikey" She said as she grabbed him in a hug.

Santana was standing over on the other side of the room. When Mercedes heard Brittany tell Mike she grabbed Tina and they went over by Santana.

"Well it's about damn time"

"Huh?" Santana looked up a little shocked by Mercedes' sudden presence. Tina was standing next to her.

"You finally came to your senses about Brittany. I'm happy for ya"

"Me too. You two always seem really happy together."

"Thanks guys" Santana replied, a little embarrassed.

"So how'd it happen? And what was up with you performing with Rachel?"

"Well you could say Berry has a way with words. A lot of words, but good words I realized. She convinced me to come to my senses about showing people my song and finally getting the guts to come out, more officially"

"Really? I thought you two hated each other?" Tina asks.

"No we never did. Not really anyway. It may have seemed that way."

"Sho did" Mercedes says with a laugh.

"I have to use the bathroom and I'd rather not use the guy's so I'm gonna go over to the girl's room real quick. I'll be right back." Santana headed off out the door.s

Artie had watched as his ex performed her song. It had been weeks since he had called her stupid and caused their break-up. He understood why she had gotten so angry with him. In the heat of the moment he had gotten carried away and stopped paying attention to what he was saying, or rather who he was saying it too. He had been so mad at Santana for damaging what he had with the dancer that he had used the worst possible word choice. He'd never stop regretting it, and he didn't know how long it would take before he stopped wanting Brittany back. Santana may have been manipulating Brittany a bit but he sees the way Santana looks at her. He's always seen it. That's why he was worried in the first place. He sees the way Santana acts with Brittany, so different from how she is with most everyone else. He sees Santana leave the room and finds his opportunity to talk with her alone,

Santana heads to the other side of the floor to the girls room. She hears a door, possibly the same door she had just come out of, open and close. Then she hears the familiar sound of a wheelchair rolling down the hall behind her.

_SHIT._

She stops walking and she hears the rolling stop behind her. She turns on her heal.

"What do you want Wheels?"

"I just want to talk."

"Well? Talk."

"So you asked Brittany to be your girlfriend."

"Uh- huh"

"I'm glad she's happy."

"She is."

"Good"

They stood there in the hallway. It was like a cowboy stand-off, well the atmosphere made it seem that way. Then Santana asked because she had to know.

"Why did you call her stupid?"

Artie swallowed and then answered, one that he knew the Latina would not like.

"We were arguing about you actually"

Santana froze. She had caused Brittany to get hurt when she wasn't even there.

"About what exactly."

"I was trying to tell her you were manipulating her and I got frustrated and the word slipped. I don't know why I said it. I forgot who I was talking to and I was upset."

"I was manipulating her?"

"Yea! You were! You told her it's not cheating if the plumbing's different. That's some bullshit. You didn't care if it hurt me."

Santana hadn't really thought of it as manipulating, but that's exactly what it was. All that stuff she told Britt to keep the relationship with her. She just wanted her close. It pained her that he had her and she didn't, at least not officially.

"You're right"

Artie was shocked. He was expecting a fight.

"You're right. I guess that it was manipulation. I just never… thought of it like that. You had her and I wasn't brave enough to be able to have what you had with her at the time. I was jealous, so you're right, I didn't care about you, because I was pissed at you. She was yours"

"That doesn't make it right."

"No it doesn't. But calling her stupid isn't right either. Or throwing money at her when she stripped in front of the entire glee club at Rachel's party. Or letting her comb her hair with a comb you found on the floor. Or asking her to be on the academic team only because you had no one else. I could go on Abrams…"

"Ok I got it!"

"You didn't treat her right, and you didn't treat Tina right either."

Now it's his turn to say it.

"You're right. She'll be happier with you. I see the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her. I've always seen it. I think that's why I never liked you, because I knew deep down you were in love with her and she was in love with you. I don't blame you for being scared to be with her officially. I like seeing her happy. I just wish I still had a chance. But no one else did, or does, not with you around."

_Damn Straight. _She thought.

Santana was speechless. She wasn't expecting to end things on good terms with Artie, but he turned out to be a decent enough guy.

"Thank You."

"So we good?"

"I guess."

"Good"

"Yea, good"

She had to go back and tell someone what the hell just happened, because this seemed like the twilight zone. But first, she still had to pee.

* * *

><p>"Woah"<p>

"I know."

"I mean, wow"

"I know, right!"

"It's dramatic, and I love drama. It looks great Quinn"

"Thanks Kurt."

"It was all my idea"

"Was not, San!"

"Yea if I remember correctly Brittany was the one who first mentioned a haircut"

"That's my Britt" Santana says wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

The others just roll their eyes.

"As much as I like Quinn's new haircut we have to go rehearse, the competition is tomorrow!" Rachel piped in.

"Right," Santana says "off to practice"

Quinn felt eyes on her as soon as she walked in the room. It was a drastic change. Like, really drastic. Finn looked over at her with his dumb shocked expression then went back to studying his sheet music. She loved the way this cut made everyone notice her, even if it was because it was so different.

"Alright class…Wow Quinn. A haircut. I like it"

"Thank you Mr. Schuester"

"Alright guys show me how we're doing"

* * *

><p>"You're gonna do great San. "<p>

They were behind the curtain waiting to be announced. They were performing her song. Santana was kinda freaking out.

"This song was kind of inspired by you, ya know"

"Really?"Brittany asked with her face lit up. Before Santana could respond they heard their name announced.

"Mckinley High's New Directions!"

_Here we go._

The two exchanged a smile squeezed each other's hands and walked out on the stage.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk"<p>

Santana was still furious at Rachel for giving into her feelings, and kissing Finn. ON STAGE. It costed them the competition. But she wanted to hear the other girl out. Immediately after they found out they lost she had yelled at Rachel extremely loudly. In Spanish. Sam and Quinn had had to hold her back.

"I thought you wanted bad things to happen to me"

"I did. And I still kinda do. How could you kiss him? And during a song!"

"I don't know. I knew that I still had some feelings for him after he took me out, and, I left, but, I think he respects my dream now, and I'm willing to give it another shot."

"When he disappoints you yet again I'll be the first person to tell you I told you so."

"I would expect nothing less."

* * *

><p>They had lost the competition. To say Santana was disappointed was an understatement. And now they were on the plane heading back to Lima. Even more disappointment. Santana wanted to stay in New York a lot longer. But now she had to go back to Lima, and school, which thank god was almost over. And now she had another reason to be anxious about going back to school; a certain blonde she would be walking down the hallway with the next day when they go back to school.<p>

It's amazing how much the trip to New York changed her life. She would be coming back with a girlfriend, a new friend, some else who didn't hate her anymore and she was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

Life was good.

* * *

><p><em>Brownie points to whoever spots the Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference. WillowTara anyone?_

_I threw in some Sneaky!Faberry for you Faberry shippers out there, and because it's funny. Also some Purt and Kum moments thrown in there._

_I refuse to believe Artie is a douche so I made him nicer. I'm not completely happy with that scene but... ehhh._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A few more chapters still to come. Please leave comments and feedback!_


	8. Judgement Day

_**Such a dramatic chapter title…. Lol Anyway I realized that my timeline for the trip to New York and going back to school on that Monday makes no sense but... whateva, whateva I do what I want.**_

_**It's time for the last few days of school. The heart locker scene at the end of the finale happened after they found out they lost in my story and that's all you need to know. I like to include parents/family scenes because it seems more realistic to me. I always watch or read things and I'm like "where are the parents?" so yea. I love the heart locker scene that's why I'm including the whole mini-speech.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I say!**_

_**And…we're off!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Santana's pretty sure she's going to get no sleep. She's laying in bed thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow she's going to show up to school with Brittany, nothing unusual there, walk her to her locker, still not unusual at all, holding hands and kiss her goodbye when they split for their first class. And there it was.

Santana was petrified. Even with all of Rachel, Kurt and her parents' words buzzing around in her head only one set of words solidified the fact that she was going through with this tomorrow; and of course, they were Brittany's. Santana had been really upset after they lost and Brittany had calmed her down. Brittany reasoned with Santana that even though they lost, they still had Glee club. They were all a family. She still remembered every word.

"_Well, family is a place where everybody loves you no matter what. And they accept you for who you are. I know I'm going to be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's wedding, and I'm going to be anxiously waiting just like everybody else to see if their babies are Asian too. When they find an operation to make Artie's legs work again, I'm going to be there for his first steps. I love them, I love everyone in glee club and I get to spend another year with the people I love. So, I'm good."_

Brittany was probably one of the smartest people Santana knew. Well, when it came to other people anyway. But, there was a part of their conversation Santana liked better.

"_What about you and I?"_

"_I love you Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that because of that, I think anything's possible."_

That was all the encouragement she needed to know that she had no intentions of backing out, freaking out; definitely, but not chickening out. Quinn would never let her live it down. Not to mention the look on Brittany's face…

It was going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow they would know. Tomorrow her life at school would change. Tomorrow.

"_Screw you Annie you little red-headed brat. Tomorrow's the worst fucking day ever." _Santana mused. All of her nerves were bottled up inside her. Anxiety was too light a definition for what she was feeling.

"FUUUCK" the word uttered by the latina wasn't loud enough to wake the house but it was loud enough for a certain other latina to hear it as she walked down the hallway.

"Santana. Are you alright? And how many times do I have to tell you to stop using those words."

"Sorry, ma. What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing up?" Maria said with a raised eyebrow.

Santana glared at her mom and she stared back.

"I just can't sleep that's all"

"mm-hmmm"

"Goodnight Mami!"

"You're nervous about tomorrow aren't you?"

"GOODNIGHT!" Maria knew all about what happened in New York. She could not be happier.

* * *

><p><em>Maria talked to Santana just before she got on the plane to come home. Her daughter sounded strangely happy for having lost the competition. Oh well, she wasn't going to take Santana in that mood for granted that was for sure. Santana had said she had news when she got home. With Santana news always caused the older woman anxiety. She downed the glass of wine she just poured.<em>

"_Is there a reason you just chugged your glass of wine?" asked her husband._

"_Santana said she has news when she gets home."_

"_Oh. In that case can you pour me one as well?"_

_When Santana's mom picked her up at the airport she spotted the glee kids over by the baggage claim. She saw her daughter standing next to Brittany waiting for her bag. Santana waited with Brittany for her bags and helped her get it off the carousel. Once she knew Brittany had her bag she said something to the taller girl and reached up to give her a hug and a quick kiss goodbye. _

_A kiss. A KISS. "_Oh Dios Mio_" Watching from her car Maria was jumping up and down inside her head. This had to be good right? She watched as Santana walked outside and spotted the car. Once they got her bag in the car and got in themselves they started talking._

" _How was the trip?"_

"_I love New York. Can we move there?"_

"_I don't think that's going to happen but I'm glad you had a good time"_

_Santana just smiled and looked out the window back at Brittany as her mom shifted gears into drive. The car started to roll and Maria gave a fake cough before asking more questions. _

"_It's too bad your club lost, but you had fun right? That's all that matters."_

"_Screw that. I wanted to win." She got a disapproving look from her mother so she corrected herself._

" _I had fun! I would've liked to have won though"_

"_So what did you guys do besides practice and the competition? How much did you get to see?"_

"_We saw a bit, Times Square, Central Park. I mostly stayed at the hotel and worked on my song."_

"_Your song?"_

"_Yup. Schue even picked it for us to perform and we did."_

"_Wow San! That's amazing honey!"_

"_Thanks Ma" _

"_So San, did anything else happen in New York?"_

"_No, why?" _

"_Nothing at all?" and then it dawned on Santana. She knew why her mom was asking. She must have seen her say goodbye to Brittany. _

"_Well, ummm… I'm kinda friends with Rachel now."_

"_That's fairly surprising. I told you to stop giving that poor girl trouble, years ago."_

"_I know, mami"_

"_So what changed that you're all chummy with her now."_

_Santana took a deep breath. She knew she was going to have to explain it all eventually. Better sooner rather than later. She told her mom how she had gotten stuck in the room with Rachel and the song inspired by Brittany that sparked conversation. She told her mom that Rachel had talked to her because she was aware Santana was gay and there was the whole two gay Dads thing so Rachel had helped Santana a bit. _

"_Is that why I saw you kiss Brittany goodbye when we left?" Discussing these things with her mom always felt awkward even though she was comfortable with it. You just don't talk about kissing with your mom. Like, eww._

"_Yeah"_

"_So are you like, dating now?"_

"_Yeah. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes."_

"_It's about time. So you're really ready for this mija?"_

"_I really am. I'm still nervous about it but I'm ready. I spent too much time caring about other people's opinions"_

"_Was this the surprise you told me about?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I'm happy for you, San."_

"_Thanks, Ma."_

* * *

><p>"Everything will be fine, Santana I promise you. Just try and get some sleep alright?"<p>

"Alright ma. goddnight" She said not annoyed anymore, she appreciated the sentiment.

Santana turned over and shut her eyes. She thought about the smile that would be on Brittany's face as they walked into school together and she fell into a deep, peaceful, sleep. She also brought forth her mental image of the exact look Finnocence had on his face the moment he realized he lost his virginity to a lesbian. Classic. It always put her in a better mood.

* * *

><p>"I've never been nervous about walking through these doors before. This is freaky."<p>

"Don't be nervous, San. This'll be fun!" The blonde said clapping her hands together. Santana gave Brittany her best "Watchu talkin' bout Willis?" look.

"You've never been slushied. It's like thousands of tiny, little freezing-cold diamonds being thrown at your face by Bret Favre."

"Who's Bret Favre."

"It doesn't matter, the point is, that that shit hurts."

"Don't worry about it, it probably won't happen."

They walked in the doors. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and Santana was trying not to focus on people starting to look in their direction. She didn't see Azimio walking down the hallway with a slushie ready to go. She didn't have time to react when the frozen drink hit her in the face. She heard Brittany's shriek next to her but didn't look. She reacted in a blind rage. She slapped the empty cup out of his hand angrily before stepping up to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK AZIMIO. Do we have a problem here?"

"Only problem I see is whatever this is. This is why you broke up with my man Dave? You a dyke now, Lopez?"

Before Santana could hurt herself trying to damage the football player's massive form Brittany stepped in.

"I have a problem." You could practically hear the shock on the onlookers faces at anger in the happy-go-lucky girl's voice. "You just slushied my girlfriend."

"Brit, don't" She now turned to Azimio with fury in her eyes. Her eyes conveyed so much hate they made Azimio take a few steps back.

"Is this going to be a daily thing or am I only going to have to kick your ass once?" She growled.

Finn turned the corner into the hallway coming up behind Azimio and saw a crowd of people and then he saw Brittany, and also Santana covered in red getting in Azimio's personal space with a deadly look on her face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. He was sick of his fellow football players causing trouble for Glee club.

Finn came up and stood up behind Azimio.

"How bout I do it for you."

Now everyone was focused on the tall male lead of the glee club, even more shocked than before. No one was more shocked than Santana though, she just watched because she wanted to see what the hell he was going to do.

"Is there a problem here?" Finn continued.

"Just these two Lesbos here, dirtying up the hallway"

"You know what, I'm sick of your shit Azimio. You gave my brother hell every day. It's because of you and Karofsky that he had to leave. You're nothing but trouble and that's the only thing you're good for; causing problems. What do you think Beiste would say about you harassing other students?"

"What, you're gonna tattle on me Hudson?"

"You're damn right I am. Now get out of here before I get you kicked off the team."

"You wouldn't…"

"Does it look like I'm lying?"

"Shit. Fuck You, Man." Azimio said before he walked away.

"Yea you have a pleasant day."

Santana's jaw was about down to the floor at what has just transpired. Finn Freaking Hudson. Santana didn't want to have to owe Finn Hudson anything but she wasn't going to pretend like she wasn't grateful like Blaine had done to her. She wasn't a fool. Azimio was big, and she was, small. She knew an uneven match when she saw one.

"You okay?"

"uhhh… yea , I'm , I'm fine. I just, why did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"That! The threats and defending us. You hate me."

"Because Azimio needed to be put in his place. Guy's got issues."

"Yea, but I mean, for me, for us, I've been nothing short of cruel to you. I said you had puffy pyramid nipples."

" Rachel kinda warned me about the threat of you guys getting flack today. Well you, really. No one would slushie Brit. It's not right. We're in Glee together so that makes us like, a group, or something, I don't remember what she said. I'm sick of glee club getting slushied by those jerks. "He said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Rachel doesn't think you're completely evil, so I kinda took her word on that. And like I said somebody needed to say something to Azimio."

Rachel freaking Berry. That was a shocker. "Well thanks."

Brittany ran up and hugged Finn tight and ran back to Santana. "Come, on San. Let's go get you cleaned up."

In the bathroom Santana was standing at the mirror reapplying make-up as Brittany stood close-by.

"I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna say "I told you so".

Santana pulled the lipstick away from her lips and she turned and looked Brittany in the eyes.

"No, I'm not."

"But you were right."

"Yea, and? What else is new? Look Brit, yes, I saw this coming but I wouldn't have gone through with this if it wasn't worth it."

"But you had cold diamond thrown at you by Bret Favre, whoever that is…"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yea but…"

"But nothing. We're going back out there."

"Alright, San."

"There's my girl." The brunette tapped her on the nose and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

Down the hallway Karofsky was waiting for them with thumb up to his mouth leaning against a row of lockers biting his nail. He shot towards them when he saw them getting closer. Brittany didn't look happy.

"Karofsky what are you doing?" The latina fired at him.

" I heard about the slushie incident."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I would've stopped him if I could."

"Sure." She replied taking Brittany's hand and pushing past him. But he was persistent.

Dave had been upset at first but he had understood when she broke off their arrangement.

"Azimio's an idiot. Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine. I don't know how you can be friends with that Neanderthal."

"You can't be friends with medicine, San."

Dave got a confused look on his face. "It's not a medicine B, it's a... you know what, I'll explain it to you later."

"I don't know why I'm friends with him. When I joined the team I didn't really know anyone and Azimio was the only guy that was nice to me so I guess I feel appreciative."

"Well you can feel appreciative that I didn't kick his ass. He ruined my shoes."

"I'm sorry. I'll tell him to back off. You being my ex and all."

"HA. You do that." Now the girl just found their whole arrangement hilarious. Almost as funny as Dave trying to convince people he was straight.

"I'm happy for you I really am. Well, bye."

"Bye."

"You were right, San. He's not so bad."

"No, he's not."

* * *

><p>During a passing period Santana decided to stop at a certain Diva's locker."Yo Barbra 2.0."<p>

"Yes Santana?"

"You asked Finn to be nice to me didn't you?"

"I can't deny that I might have mentioned…"

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but, I can't have my boyfriend holding resentments towards my friends can I?"

"Why not, I hold resentments towards you." For that Santana got a slap on the arm.

"Ouch Berry that hurt. I was just kidding sheesh."

"Oooh Sorry."

"You're such a woos."

"I most certainly am not!"

"You just apologized for slapping me."

"I have compassion, so sue me." The shorter girl slammed her locker and headed off to her next class.

The day had gone by quite normally aside from the Azimio Affair. Puck had made some catcalls in the hallway just for good measure and Quinn had walked in between them and high-fived them both when she was walking in the opposite direction down the hallway. Kurt had saluted them after the Azimio incident and they had sat with the usuals at lunch. It had been a good day to be honest.

Santana and Brittany went to Santana's after school. It was nice, loving someone and not having to hide it. Maria questioned them all about school that day. Santana didn't know if she was okay with keeping her mom this informed becoming a thing. She was glad she could though, even if it did feel weird at times. She felt happy. For the first time in a really long time Santana felt honestly, truly content. Not just content, though, true happiness, and it was all because of a certain, tall, blue-eyed blonde.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finn has his good moments. I want to like Finn because I love Cory. And Finn would listen to Rachel. And he's cool with the whole gay thing because of Kurt. The scene makes sense ok! Shhhh… just enjoy.<em>**

**_You might be , and by might be I mean you are, meeting someone else's parents/family in the next chapter. Get excited._**


	9. Piercing the Silence

_**You get to meet Briitany's parents in this chapter. YAY. I will accept no one other than Lisa Kudrow to play her mother on the show. Just sayin. Also idk why I find Brittany so hard to write. How am I supposed to come up with stuff like "Dolphins are just gay sharks"? Come on now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still got nothing. **_

Chapter 9

After a few hours at Santana's after their first day at school as an official couple Santana drove Brittany home in time for dinner. Brittany had her dance bag with her and Santana volunteered to carry it up to her room for her. They walked into the house and were greeted by Brittany's parents and 8 yr old, younger sister, Emily. Brittany's Mom, Phoebe, was… eccentric to put it simply. Brittany's Dad, Stephen, was a riot and her little sister was about the most adorable thing you've ever seen.

"Well if it isn't Santana Lopez! It's nice to see you around here again. You stopped coming by I feared you two had some kind of falling out."

"Hi, Mrs. P. No umm, we, umm, well, I got sort of busy and …"

"Well it's nice seein' that mug of yours again, dear. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Stephen asked.

Santana didn't know if Brittany had told her parents about the new dimension to their relationship and the night could get awkward. But she hadn't been here like this in awhile so she said yes. It was good to be back.

"It's good to see you again too Mr. P. I'd love to stay for dinner."

"Yay It's Sanny!"

"Hey, Em!" She breathed out after the girl launched herself at her sister's best friend's legs.

"I practiced the handshake."

"Oh did you now? You sure you remember it?"

"Of course I remember it silly."

"Alright, If you say so"

The young girl put out her hands and Santana gave her a horizontal high-five. Then they proceeded to complete the multi-step handshake they had created months ago.

"Alright, chica! You got it down." She exclaimed giving the girl one final high-five.

Mrs. Pierce liked Santana. A lot of people didn't get Brittany or wrote her off as a dumb blonde, but not Santana. Santana always helped Brittany with her homework or other things and got along with Emily great, obviously. She didn't know what had happened that made Santana suddenly stop coming over for what seemed liked the longest time but she was glad it had changed. Brittany always seemed happier and worried less when the other girl was around. Now she might be considered by some to be crazy, but she knew love when she saw it and she wasn't imagining it. She knew Santana's mother had seen it. They had talked about it, about a year ago.

_Maria Lopez was sitting at home reading when the telephone rang. The caller ID said PIERCE, STEPHEN. _

"_Lopez House."_

"_Maria?"_

"_Phoebe? Hi! How are you?"_

"_I'm good. How about yourself?"_

"_Oh, good, good, same old. You know."_

"_Yea I sure do. Listen, I'm calling because there's something I wanted to ask you about"_

"_Sure. What did you want to ask about?"_

"_Well, I really don't know how to ask this so I'm just gonna ask."_

"_umm, ok"_

"_Does it seem to you that our girls are closer than just, friends?"_

_Maria was relieved that someone else saw it too. Especially Brittany's mother. Although she would be fine if they were she didn't know what the other woman's views about this would be. Judging by what she knew about Pheobe Pierce she wasn't too worried she was a homophobe._

"_I'm glad you mentioned it, I definitely get that feeling."_

_Neither woman was entirely sure what the other would want to do with this information so it got silent, and awkward, but it didn't last long. Maria spoke again._

_With a chuckle she added "They haven't said anything, and I don't know what's normal for friends nowadays so I didn't know If I was actually noticing anything."_

"_And here I was thinking the same thing" Pheobe replied, causing both women to laugh._

"_Do you think we should ask them?"_

"_No! They'll feel threatened. We shouldn't pry. If they wanted us to know we would. If they are in a relationship, or whatever it is we're seeing, we should wait for them to tell us, or until they're comfortable telling us."_

"_I agree. We don't want to scare them. Well, Santana. I picture her biting my head off at any question like that."_

"_I'm glad we're on the same page on this. I think we should just wait it out"_

"_I'm glad we're on the same page too. Absolutely, there's no reason to do anything, especially if we're not even sure there's anything going on. If there is we'll hear about it eventually."_

"_Definitely. Well I should go start dinner but, I'm glad I called." _

_"Alright, I'm glad you called too. Bye Pheobe."_

"_Bye Maria."_

"I'm glad you're staying Santana. I made pork chops tonight." Mrs. P's pork chops were one of Santana's favorite things, like, ever.

"I missed it here."said Santana with a nostalgic "I'm in heaven" type voice and look on her face. "I'm just going to call my parents to let them know I'm staying."

"Alright, Dinner's almost ready"

"Awesome"

"Yay! I missed this. I'm gonna bring my bag upstairs. If I leave it down here Lord Tubbington gets into it easier."

Santana followed Brittany upstairs to her room. Santana could walk up there blindfolded. She actually had once when Brit's parents were gone for the weekend and they had had the house to themselves… buts a story for another time.

"Brit, do your parents know?"

"Know what?"

"About us. That we're together."

"Oh. Well, I haven't told them."

"Fantastic."

"My parents love you, San."

"They love me as your friend. They don't know me as your girlfriend. What if they don't approve, what if they think I've corrupted you or something, what if…"

Brittany stepped up to Santana pacing the room and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Santana Lopez, my parents love you, my little sister loves you. There's no way they're not going to approve. And you're not corrupt. You've never done anything illegal."

"No, I mean what if they don't want you with me because I'm a girl? What if they think I turned you gay?"

A horrified and worried expression grew on her face as she started pacing again.

" Santana, my parents are friends with Rachel's Dads. They're not homophones."

"It's Homophobes. Really?"

"uh-huh. Leroy and Hiram were here last night in fact"

"Huh. That makes me feel better, I guess. But that's different than their daughter being well, not straight."

"Santana, stop worrying. We'll tell them during dinner ok?"

"Alright Brit."

Brittany stepped forward and gave her girlfriend a comforting peck on the cheek.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!"

"Ok, Mom! We're coming down!"

Santana's heart was racing.

"Breathe, San. It'll be fine." She grabbed the other girls hand and kissed the back of her hand. They headed downstairs.

"I hope you're both hungry. It looks like I made a tad too much food."

And the woman wasn't kidding. There was enough to feed at least one Army Unit.

"Wow, Mrs. P, this looks great. "

"Thanks! Dig in!"

After they all grabbed food they sat down at the table. Santana and Brittany sat across from each other and Brittany's parents sat on the ends of the table. Emily had insisted she sit next to Santana.

"So girls, how was the trip?"

"They spent most of dinner talking about New York and what they did, and about the competition. It wasn't until Pheobe brought out pies and whip cream for dessert that Santana reminded Brittany of their task.

"Brit, I think you should, achem, tell them now don't you?"

"About what?" the only man at the table asked.

Santana looked over at Brittany but she had clearly forgotten already. She was wondering just like her parents were. Santana was clearly going to have to do this. Shit.

"Well, umm, I guess I should start by telling you why I haven't been here for awhile."

Pheobe and Stephen looked at eachother then back at Santana and encouraged her to continue.

"Well, the truth is that about a month ago, I …" here goes nothing. "told her I wanted to be with her. That I love her but she was still with Artie and she didn't want to hurt him so, I , I felt hurt and that's why I haven't been around here lately."

The parents looked at one another again.

"I see." said Pheobe. "You said there's more to the story?" Santana gulped. She didn't sound upset but you never knew what someone was thinking.

"Yes. Well, when Brittany broke up with Artie she was sad, and I sang her Songbird by Fleetwood Mac you've probably heard it." The adults both nodded. "She asked me why I didn't sing it in front of Glee Club and it was because I wasn't ready to be out to, like, anyone. I was scared. Well she told me to come on her youtube show, and she would ask me to prom and all I had to do was say yes." Remembering probably one of the biggest mistakes she's ever made brought tears to her eyes. She controlled them before she continued. "But, I couldn't , I couldn't do it."

"In New York I realized that I was ready to be out, at school. My parents and Glee club already knew at this point. And I asked Brittany to be my girlfriend."

Brittany, having picked up what was happening, grabbed Santana's hand

"And I said yes."

"Well, I suppose this means we should treat you like any one Brittany here brings home." Spoke Stephen with a smirk.

" Huh?" Santana asked.

"Be a darling dear, and go grab my shotgun."

Santana looked scared for her life. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Daddy, that was mean!"

"I'm sorry honey, I couldn't help myself."

"Would you like some whipped cream for your pie Santana?"

Santana wasn't really sure what to think. I mean Brittany's parents had barely seemed surprised. Like, at all. Shit was weird. She decided to just go along for now.

"Y..yea sure." She said in a shaky voice.

"It tastes like America." Brittany had just tasted the fresh baked apple pie.

Again going with the flow. "It's delicious." Santana agreed.

"Sanny, does this mean you're gonna come over more?"

Santana took glances between the Pierce parents and swallowed hard before answering the youngest. Everything still felt weird.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Good. " Emily replied giving Santana a small hug from the side.

They sat eating their dessert for a minute or two in relative quiet before Santana decided she couldn't stand the weirdness any more.

"Ok I'm confused. We just gave you like a ton of information and neither of you look surprised at all. You don't have any more questions or anything?"

"Santana honey, we've pretty much known for a while now."

"Exactly, I even called your mother once and discussed it."

Santana's jaw was dropped about own to the table. She slowly brought it back up into the normal position. That explained why her mother wasn't surprised either.

"I should've known."

"I honestly don't know why you're surprised, mothers know all."

_**Hoped you enjoyed the Pierces. At least a few summer Gleeventures to come. That's glee and adventure, put… together. I think you get it. I'm thinking camping with a few of the glee club members..hmmmm?**_

_**Leave reviews! Pretty pretty please!**_


	10. Geek in The Pink

_**First of all Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I decided to split this up into two chapters because as I was writing I realized it would be such a long chapter if I did everything I wanted to in one chapter. So here you go, Glee camping part one!**_

_**I'm throwing in some Faberry scenes throughout the fic because they're fun. Also probs going to be some Unholy Trinity, some fluffy Brittana and some sweet lady kisses. It won't be full on smut but you can use your imagination.**_

_**P.S. The legalization of same sex marriage in New York happened before they went to New York okay SHHHHHHH….just go with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: g'onn now get! I ain't got no rights for you here! ( Seriously I own nada of Glee or any of the songs.)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

School was over. Santana and Brittany hadn't had many more problems the last few days of school except for the occasional disapproving look, which Santana immediately countered with a glare that Sue Sylvester herself would've admired. That pretty much took care of things.

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon but they were content staying out of the newly developed heat. Santana and Brittany were in Santana's bedroom listening to music and Brittany was dancing when Santana's phone rang,

"Britt. BRITT! Can you turn the music down? Short Stuff is calling me." Now, Santana had obviously learned that Rachel was actually pretty decent but that didn't mean she was any less annoying.

"What do you want Berry?"

"Well, Santana I'm calling to inquire as to whether you and Brittany would be interested in accompanying my family and I, and some of the other Glee club members on a camping trip this upcoming weekend." Seriously, why did she have to speak like that?

"You, camping?"

Brittany's eyes lit up at the word camping and Santana internally sighed.

"I'll have you know I am quite proficient in outdoor activities."

"Alright Shorty whatever you say. I've never met your dads before; won't that be kind of awkward?"

"Not to worry. I've told my fathers all about you" Of course she had. "And they were more than supportive when I asked if I could invite you girls." Of course they were.

"Ok well tell them we appreciate the invite I guess. Who else is going?"

"Aside from my parents and me, Kurt and Blaine have already confirmed. Mike and Tina as well. Mercedes is coming. Finn will be there" Queue Santana making a gagging noise. "Puck won't be making it as he is spending time with Lauren, or something. Sam is moving, as you know. The woods probably wouldn't be able to accommodate Artie and Quinn said she would come if you were coming."

Santana actually liked Blaine, he didn't seem that bad and she was happy for Kurt. She wouldn't tell Kurt this but she had a feeling that they weren't going to work out, and it was mostly due to the bowtied wonder. If the warbler hurt Kurt he would certainly be learning some Spanish at the very least. The Asians were cool, and so was Mercedes. She missed Sam. Even though she didn't want to date him now when they were dating he was a nice guy. She hadn't deserved him. She was using him too like most of her relationships. He had deserved better than that. Santana had seen what was going on with him and Mercedes since Prom and she thought it was kinda perfect. It sucked for Mercedes that he had to move though. She could also understand why Quinn wouldn't want to come unless her fellow ex-cheerios were there. I mean she wasn't exactly tight with Rachel, or most of Glee club for that matter.

Brittany had her head pushed up next to the other side of the phone listening in and grinning with excitement.

"Alright well let me talk to Britt and our parents, well our parents really. Brittany's over here practically jumping up and down."

"Fantastic! Bye Santana"

"Bye"

"Yay we're going camping!"

"I didn't even ask where we'd be going or about tents or where everyone's sleeping. I think we got rid of our tent."

"We used to have a tent. But I'm pretty sure Lord Tubbington lost it the last time he borrowed it. I know he used to use it all the time because it smelled like smoke."

"Well, we'll figure something out B" Santana said still slightly giggling at Brittany's comment.

Santana was trying to pretend like she hoped her mom would say no because she didn't want anyone to know how much she really wanted to go. Being included felt nice. Being accepted felt nice.

"Let's go talk to my mom about the camping trip ok?"

They walked downstairs where Maria was preparing something at the kitchen counter.

"Mami, I have a question for you. Rachel invited Brittany and I to go camping with her family and a bunch of the Glee club. Can I go?"

"Rachel's parents will be there?"

"Yup."

"Sure you can go. Have fun." Brittany ran up and hugged the elder Lopez and she just giggled.

"You girls have fun."

"Yea. Thanks Ma."

"I'm gonna go call my parents to make sure I can go."

"Sounds good. Britt."

"It sounds like it's going to be a fun weekend. I've never met Rachel's parents."

"Brittany says her dads are cool." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just glad to be doing something."

"Lies. You actually like the glee club."

"I do no such thing."

"You love them like family and you know it."

"Lies!" Santana said as her and her mom started laughing. Brittany walked back in the room.

"So?"

"I can go!" She replied while clapping her hands together.

"Cool."

"Yea I told them I was going with you and they said I could go."

Santana and her mom shared a knowing look and Maria looked extremely proud of her daughter.

"That's awesome B." She got up and gave Brittany a hug. "Now I just have to tell Berry we're coming."

Santana met Rachel for coffee later that same day. Brittany had already gone home to start packing because they were leaving early on Friday, which was like, tomorrow.

"I'm so glad you and Brittany can make it Santana."

"Yea, Yea. So, what's the deal with the tent and sleeping situation?"

"Well, We have plenty of two person tents and my dads aren't too particular about the couples sleeping together. I suppose Quinn and Mercedes will have to share a tent."

"Hmm, Brittany and I will have a tent to ourselves. Yea I'm good with that." Santana got a smirk on her face and Rachel could only imagine what Santana was picturing.

"Am I going to have to make you bunk with Quinn?"

"We'll try to keep the noise down I promise."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany pulled up to The Berry House around 9 the next morning. The plan was to leave around 9:30. The camp ground they were going to was only a couple of hours away a little bit outside of Ann Arbor, Michigan. Brittany rang the doorbell and the Berry men opened the door. Leroy had his hand on the doorknob while Hiram stood next to but behind his much taller, darker-skinned husband.<p>

"Santana. Brittany. We're so glad you could come." Greeted Leroy. Santana had seen Rachel's parents at competitions cheering on Rachel before but she hadn't actually talked to them or met them.

"We're glad we can too. Thank you for including us on your trip."

"Of course. A friend of Rachel's is a friend of ours." Said Hiram.

"We've seen New Directions perform, supporting Rachel and all. Your performances are good Santana. You have a great voice. And Brittany here knows how talented of a dancer we think she is."

"I'm like, totally amazing. And so is Santana" Brittany agreed.

Santana blushed and the Berry men chuckled.

"Thank You. I enjoy doing it."

"It shows. Well come on in guys. We'll get going in a little bit"

They had breakfast while waiting for the others to arrive. They were all going in a huge van the Berry men rented for the weekend. Finn arrived next and he greeted Rachel and her fathers and joined them in the kitchen. Leroy and Hiram had needed help with something so Rachel went to assist leaving Santana and Brittany alone with Finn.

"So you guys are like, together now?"

Santana just slowly moved her head up surprised Finn had broken the awkward silence. "Yup"

"So you're …gay?"

"Santana's Lebanese and I'm a Bicorn."

"Yes Frankenteen I'm gay"

"So I lost my virginity to a lesbian. Fantastic." Finn said while sarcastically nodding.

Santana just kind of laughed but Brittany well, wasn't so she stopped. As much as she disliked Finn it must suck to know that your first time was with someone who didn't want to sleep with you. Puck had seemed to deal with it ok but Puck was Puck and Finn was …Finn.

"Look if it's any consolation, I was still as deep in the closet as Rachel's fashionable attire. I was pissed at pretty much everyone and everything. My first time was with Puck who kicked me out right afterward because his mom was coming home. First times aren't always as special as you want them to be. It's awkward and its life experience. And life ain't about the happy all the time. It wasn't how getting rid of your V-card should have gone down but it doesn't mean it was a wasted experience."

"Yea, I guess. But I'm going to make sure Rachel's first time is special. She deserves the best experience for her first time."

"So where you going to find the guy to do it then?"

Finn looked utterly gob smacked and enraged. Santana yelped at the jab Brittany gave her in her side.

"Oww! Ok You left me wide open for that come on!" Santana could see the hurt in Finn's face so she added "Old habits die hard. Sorry."

Finn still looked angry but Santana had a smile on her face. And not her 'I'm-about-to-do-something-evil' smile, but a real smile, a smile that a year ago would have only ever been directed at her girlfriend. Finn saw she really had changed, well kind of, in a good way …he guessed.

Once everyone arrived they headed off to the campground. They had left later then they wanted too because Rachel had made her dads equip them with every piece of camping equipment you could need. "It is always best to be prepared for any circumstance." Rachel stated. To which Santana, while helping Finn shove the last tent in like a Tetris piece, had replied "Are you a boy scout now Berry?" Even her fathers laughed at that one.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the campsite no one had mentioned a drastic change to the appearance of one Miss Quinn Fabray. Her hair was pink. And not like just tinted, but really pink, like hot pink. She was also dressed like an extra in a Green Day video. This shit just didn't make sense. The others went to grab their things from the back of the van but Santana pulled Quinn aside by the arm.<p>

"Ouch! What the hell!"

"What the hell is up with … this?" Santana asked dramatically waving one hand in the air to encircle the girl and her current look.

"People change" she deadpanned.

"You're right people do change. They don't, however, go from Christian leader of the celibacy club and head Cheerio to whatever this is. Seriously did you have Tina give you a makeover?"

"I am not responsible for this. I do think you look awesome though." Came Tina's response. Everyone was heading back from the back of the van.

"Thanks"

"Your head looks like cotton candy. San can we get cotton candy?"

"Not right now Brit. So Q are you gonna explain this to us?"

"I needed something different, okay? God, why did I come." Quinn started walking back to the van but something stopped her.

"Quinn, don't get upset. Nobody is judging. Right Santana?" The brunette singer shot a look at her recent friend and then turned back to Quinn. "It's just that, you've changed quite a bit and it's surprising. We're just curious as to what inspired this. You're not obligated to tell us anything of course but we care about you whether you believe that or not. So we'll be here to listen, when you're ready."

The brunette's eye just stayed there staring into Quinn's. There was something in them she hadn't seen from anyone before. Something about theme made Quinn believe she really cared. The pink haired girl just gave a single short nod and went to grab her own bag from the van.

* * *

><p>When Quinn walked into the Berry house Quinn's new look had been a surprise to everyone. Mercedes was especially baffled. Having lived with the girl she knew there was a lot going on inside the blonde's, ...err excuse me, pink haired girl's head.<p>

Everyone was setting up their tents and Mercedes was having trouble getting Quinn to help her.

"Hello, Earth to Quinn. Grab the other side. "

"huh?" Quinn's thoughts were drifting elsewhere and Mercedes had had enough of this attitude Quinn now had.

"Alright. You know I love you girl, but we have got to talk about this attitude you got going on. This isn't you"

"And since when do you know who I am?"

"Since you lived at my house. Since I was the girl you brought into the delivery room with you. You're right I may not know exactly who you are but I know that there's gotta be a reason for … this." She finished off imitating the move Santana had done earlier.

"There's no reason ok. I just felt like it."

"Whatever, if you decide you want to talk I'll listen. Until then, you best help me put up this damn tent."

On the other side of the campground Santana was trying to get her and Brittany's tent together. _Wasn't that where the piece was supposed to go? Wait, no, ok this connects to this …sonofabitch._

"I give up!"

That piece did not connect to this. Santana started rambling in Spanish and stormed off. Brittany decided Santana could use some time to cool off so instead of going after her she tried her hand at putting up the tent.

When Santana came back she was expecting to find a tent lying in pieces on the ground, instead it was almost complete. The frame was almost complete. Brittany was struggling to connect all the supports at the top.

Santana was impressed she had to admit, and very proud.

"Need some help?"

"Yes please."

"You did all this?"

"Yup. All by myself"

"Well I am impressed. And I'm sorry I stormed off."

"It's alright. I'd rather that then you going all Lima Heights on the tent."

Santana just laughed as Brittany clicked the support into place.

Like Santana; Mike, Finn and Blaine were all playing the part of the chivalrous, handy partner, trying to put up the tents for their significant others. And also like Santana, it wasn't going so well.

"Finn maybe if you-"

"I got this Rach."

"If you let me assist you this would go much faster"

"No, I wanna do this. Just sit back and I'll take care of it."

Then came the sound of one of the pieces snapping out of the top connector and nearly hitting Finn in the torso.

"Please will you let me help you now?"

"Alright."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and walked up to the tent. Finn could have sworn he was in one of the Saturday morning cartoons he watched as a kid. Rachel must have had the ten t up and covered in like seconds. At least that's how it seemed.

Rachel noticed the dumbfounded look on Finn's face. She brushed her hands together in finality.

"I've been camping with my dads since I was little. I've put up my own tent every time."

Mike was staring at the four supports he had gotten together on the ground. They had yet to form an actual tent.

"Are you trying to put it together with your mind?"

"Is it working?"

Tina rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Grab that piece right there."

Tina got up and picked up the piece. Mike grabbed his side and eventually they got the tent up together.

"Nice teamwork."

"I concur." Tina reached up and gave Mike a peck on the lips.

Blaine was working hard trying to get the tent secured into the ground but every time he got one stake in the ground, when he went to put another one in, it would pop out of place. It took a while before Kurt could convince Blaine to let Rachel help.

After they had the tents set up Leroy and Hiram suggested that the group go for a walk. There was a small lake nearby and it would be nice to picnic for lunch there.

Their campground was one of many settled in amongst a wooded area. The trail that led to the lake was through said wooded area. It was very peaceful. The light was shining through the canopy in a way Santana had only seen in pictures. Birds were chirping and the wind was calming. The crunch of the forest floor beneath their feet reverberated off the trees surrounding them. Holding Brittany's hand and looking down the path Santana felt oddly at peace. She turned to look at her girlfriend. Her girlfriend; that's what Brittany was now. Lately every time she looked at Brittany a whole rash of emotions were added on to the ones she already had for the dancer. Just a short while ago things had been so different. She had been different.

* * *

><p><em>Santana was sitting in her room. She had a live feed up on her laptop from the legislature in New York. They were trying to pass a law to allow same-sex marriage in the state. She watched as they debated and the law was eventually passed. She couldn't believe she was going to be there in a few short weeks. There were so many things going through her head. Her first thought was to grab a bag, grab Brittany, and fly away to New York where they could get married and be happy. But she couldn't do that. Little by little the country was coming to its senses but she was still stuck in Ohio. How could she get married in Iowa of all places but not her home state? She would never understand.<em>

_She heard footsteps leading up the stairs. Her mother perched herself in the doorway of Santana's room._

"_Did you hear the good news?"_

"_Yeah, I did."_

"_Las cosas están cambiando, Santana. __Things are changing. What they just did in New York is proof. You can be happy, mija."_

"_That's New York, Ma. We're in Ohio. I won't be happy until I get out of here."_

_Maria didn't know how to respond so she decided to leave her daughter alone. Yet another attempt failed. She figured her daughter probably had a lot on her mind at the moment anyway. She would talk if she wanted to._

_Santana felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw it was a text from Kurt. _

_**Received 7:50 PM: New York sounds even better right about now.**_

_**Sent 7:51 PM: Tell me about it.**_

_**Received 7:51 PM: Kind of makes me want to just up and leave a place like this.**_

_**Sent: 7:52 PM: It's like you're reading my mind.**_

_It wasn't long before her phone went off again. This time she wasn't as happy._

_**Received 8:15 PM: The new law in New York is so exciting isn't it? You and Kurt can both get married there now! I can't believe we're going there in just a few weeks!**_

_**Sent 8:15PM: Isn't it past your bedtime man-hands? And since when do we talk? **_

_**Received 8:16 PM: I was just trying to be nice, Santana.**_

_**Sent 8:16 PM: Well stop it. It's weird.**_

_She even got a text from Puck. Well technically she did. He was clearly drunk off his ass._

_**Received 10:34 PM: you shud totaly gp 2 nEw Yorc wit Brit. U coujd totiyl mary her r watevr itz kesal bow**_

_**Sent 10:35 PM: Get some sleep, Puckerman.**_

_The texts made her feel like people at least cared. _They_ might not care if she's gay but a lot of other people did. Those were the people she was still scared of, they were the reason she wasn't with Brittany right now celebrating with her. Santana changed and got ready to go to bed. Before she went to bed her phone went off again. Her heart jumped at the name on the screen. Blue eyes stared back at her from her phone. The glow of the picture on the screen bathed her room in light. It was kind of the way the real Brittany lit up a room, it was also the same way that she felt whenever she was with the other girl; utterly surrounded by her._

_**Received 11:28 PM: Even New York knows how awesome you are. It wants you to get married. =)**_

_A single tear fell onto Santana's pillow. It took her hours to respond._

_**Sent 1:47 AM: I love you.**_

_It was nearly an hour after that before she finally fell asleep. _

* * *

><p>Brittany had danced her way into Santana's every waking thought a long time ago but now… Well, things were a lot different; she was happy for starters. Santana glanced over at Brittany and Brittany looked back at her. The blonde pulled their hands up and kissed the back of Santana's hand. She smiled and gave Brittany a short kiss on the lips and they pulled away giggling.<p>

Santana didn't think things could get better than this moment right here.

"Get a room!"

And moment ruined.

"No one asked your opinion, Fabray"

"Yet, I gave it anyway."

"OOOOOOh, Pink Haired Quinn's got some attitude. I like it."

"Whatever. Just keep the pda to a minimum alright? I get sick if I see too much lovey-dovey shit in one day. "

"And she swears! My, my, our little girl is all grown up." Santana said turning to Brittany while pretending to get choked up.

"Yea ha, ha, ha. "

Quinn just gave Santana a nasty look and continued walking. She was worried about Quinn and Brittany was worried by the concerned expression on her girlfriend's face.

When they got to the lake Finn, Mike, Tina, and Rachel went fishing with Hiram and Leroy. Mercedes was talking with Kurt and Blaine and Quinn… Quinn was standing further down by herself skipping rocks.

_Oh hell no! She is not throwing herself another pity party. _

"Hey Brit, why don't you go hang out with Rachel and them. I'm gonna go make sure Quinn is alright."

"Good Idea, babe. She looks kind of depressed."

Santana stormed over to the blonde and smacked the rock she was about to throw out of her hand.

"HEY! Why did you do that?"

"Because! You're standing over here by yourself on a camping trip."

"So?"

"If this is what you're going to do while we're here why'd you even come?"

"I-" Quinn started off defensive but it suddenly changed "I don't know."

"I know why."

"Oh do you now?"

"uh huh"

"So tell me, oh great Yoda."

"You came because as much as you think you're not a part of this group anymore, you are. I learned that myself a while ago, and you feel it, you just haven't realized it yet."

"Yoda needs to give better advice or Yoda needs to shut her mouth."

"Oh come on give me more credit than that. For one I'm a lot hotter than that scaly green dude."

Quinn just moved farther down the bank and picked up another rock and skipped it across the water.

"Come on, Q, Just talk to me."

"Shouldn't you be making out with Brittany instead of bugging the crap out of me?"

The tone in Quinn's voice finally clued Santana in to what was bothering Quinn, well a smaller version of the much larger picture.

"You feel like the third wheel, don't you?"

Quinn picked up another rock. She shyly glanced back up at Santana.

"Yea."The next rock skipped across the water leaving circles of ripples in a straight line out into the lake. Santana felt like the conversation they were about to have was going to have a ripple effect too, in a very, very bad way.

"But it's more than that, that's been bothering you, isn't it."

Quinn folded her arms and focused her eyes straight out into the lake. Neither girl saying anything. The girl with the pink hair looked deep in thought as she sat on the ground. Santana sat down next to her as the tears started to form in her eyes. Pretty soon the late afternoon sun was making the beads glisten on her face. Santana put a comforting arm around Quinn and pulled her in next to her. The former blonde rested her head on her friend's shoulder. There was a break in the tears as she lifted her head enough to look out at the water again.

"I have nothing, Santana. Nothing."

Immediately, the tears started again, only there was more this time. Santana just held her tighter until the tears stopped.

* * *

><p>Back at the campsite that night it was getting dark so Rachel and Leroy were starting a fire. Santana saw Hiram walking up to her.<p>

"Santana, can I ask you about Quinn?"

" Yea I suppose. Why?"

"It's just Leroy and I saw you and her by the lake earlier and we're just worried about her. I know it's not really our business, but, we just wanted to make sure she's alright."

"No, I understand. She'll be alright. I think she's just going through some things. "

"Alright, well, I hope that's all it is. If she is going through something it's good she has a friend like you."

"Thank You"

The truth is, Santana really was concerned about Quinn. Like, really worried. First the hotel room scene at nationals and the makeover and now this? It was obvious that this was a serious problem. She gathered Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes to voice her concerns.

"Did she say anything about why she started crying?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. All she said that could help was 'I have nothing, Santana, I have nothing'."

"Do you think it has to do with giving up the baby?"

"Mercedes might be on to something. It's very common for a biological mother to feel hurt or loss after giving up their child for adoption."

"I don't know guys, maybe. I'm just worried about her. I've never really seen her like this."

"Yeah, but at nationals she totally flipped out in the hotel room."

"What happened?"

"Tell 'em Brit"

She looked at Rachel and Kurt for the beginning. "Well, she was going to tell Mr. Schue that you two left the hotel that one morning but that would ruin nationals for everyone so Santana yelled at her but she yelled back louder. Then she got all sad because she wanted somebody to love her and then Santana and I took her to get her hair cut."

"You guys should have seen the look in her eyes. She didn't give a shit if she ruined nationals for everyone. It seemed like she didn't care about anything. "

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, I think it's a mixture of lots of things that have happened to her. She got pregnant and then 'lost' her baby-"Kurt started off.

"She got kicked out of her house-" Mercedes continued.

Santana chimed in "Sue kicked her off the Cheerios so she lost her position and her reputation-"

"and then Finn broke up with her at the funeral." Rachel finished off.

The group just sat staring, thinking about what they had put together.

"Wow. That's a lot of bad stuff."

"Yeah" They replied in unison to Brittany's comment.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathering around the fire making S'mores and Santana made it a point to sit next to Quinn.<p>

"You know you can talk to me right? If you need somebody, I'm here."

"Yea I know San."

"Ok. It's just, I'm worried about you. We're all worried about you, Q. First the hotel room in New York and what happened by the lake. Add in this new style you've got going and it looks like you're headed for a mental breakdown."

"You know there's something I've been meaning to ask about what happened in New York."

"What?"

"Was a threesome really your idea of a way to cheer me up?"

Santana just sat there wide-eyed hoping nobody heard Quinn's question.

"What? No I was talking about a haircut. A HAIRCUT. Your dirty ass mind went to the threesome place."

"I did not make that up in my head! That was totally your original plan before I said I wasn't that into that."

"Okay first-off: no it wasn't. Second: what did you mean by "I'm not THAT into that?"

Quinn looked completely flustered, her mouth agape, and her eyes were open even wider than Santana's had been.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. That was all you, honey."

"Wow. I guess I did jump to that conclusion."

"Yup. Sure did. But seriously, what did that mean?"

"I don't know. I'm being honest. I really don't know. I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it. I did spend most of my adolescence with you and Brittany, of course I was going to be curious."

Santana sat listening with an eyebrow arched. "I guess that makes sense."

After a brief pause Santana spoke again.

"So you've thought about it, huh?" This time her eyebrows were raised suggestively. Quinn just punched her in the arm.

"You're just as bad as Puck sometimes you know that?"

"Please, no one is as bad as Puck."

"Yeah, you're right."

They started laughing and it seemed like Quinn was happy, even if it was temporary, it was something.

* * *

><p>Everyone decided to go to bed for the night and they all headed into their tents. Santana lied down next to her girlfriend.<p>

"Is Q going to be okay, San?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, B. I got her to laugh and she seemed happy but there's a lot going on in that pink head of hers."

"Maybe it was the dye. It probably soaked into her head."

Santana smiled at the girl's simplicity. "Maybe."

"I was thinking, you've been such a good friend to Quinn today you deserve something in return."

"Oh do I?"

"Uh-huh"

"What did you have in mind?"

Brittany adjusted herself so she was straddling Santana's hips.

"We have this tent to ourselves" she put her finger to her chin like she was pondering something.

"Oh gosh, I don't know. Maybe a little of this."

She bent down and kissed Santana's cheek right by her ear.

"I like the way you think."

"And a little of this" This time she kissed the other girl hard on the lips sending shivers throughout both their bodies.

"And even some of this "

While simultaneously placing her knee between Santana's legs she grabbed each one of the Latina's breasts in her hand and kissed her neck right above her cleavage.

Santana put both hands on Brittany's cheeks. "That sounds real good." She pulled her in for a kiss and it got deeper and more passionate. Each girl moaned slightly at the feel of the other girl's tongue fighting with her own. They started moving in rhythm with each other, each girl had a knee pressed up against the other girl's center. They were moving faster now and getting pretty worked up.

"Yea I think this works very well"

Santana flipped them over so she was on top of the Blonde. "I agree" The Latina said with a naughty grin.

She really hoped that these tents were soundproof or something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright I hoped you liked this update. Sorry again it took so long. Also I hope you enjoyed the L Word reference. <strong>_ _**I 3 Alice Pieszecki and that scene. Yoda jokes are always funny. Plenty more to come.**_


	11. CAMPFIRE SONG Song

_**It just occurred to me that my Finn in New York was the complete opposite of what he did in the episode. WOOPS. I call creative license.**_

_**Alright time for the rest of the camping trip. Sorry for the wait but I kind of got writer's block for the beginning of this chapter. This is going to be kind of a shorter chapter… maybe. Idk. Shhh just enjoy. Also just making it clear that if I italicize not in a flashback it is Santana's inner thoughts. I like music and lyrics so if you don't like reading lyrics in performance scenes you can skip over them I guess…? Anyhoo…enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Brittany and Santana were almost completely naked lying together in their tent. They were woken up by some very bright light.

"Who turned on the lights. Jesus Christo. Santa Maria."

"Looks who's all religious now. And get some clothes on for the love of God." A very annoyed Quinn Fabray spoke.

"Hi Q!" Brittany excitedly waved momentarily forgetting she too, was naked.

"You too!" The visitor replied.

Brittany looked down and realized what she meant.

"Oops" she giggled reaching over Santana to get a shirt to put on.

Quinn had long since decided to focus her eyes somewhere other than the interior of the tent.

" I was sent to tell you that we're going out on a boat today. The Berrys rented a pontoon boat for a few hours."

"Bad-ass" Santana accentuated each syllable.

"That sounds awesome!"

"Just get dressed" And Quinn was gone. _This should be fun. _And Santana truly meant it.

* * *

><p>"Does everybody have a life vest?"<p>

"Rachel, honey, I think everyone is good." Hiram and Leroy exchanged glances and had to chuckle. They raised one heck of a kid. And by "heck of a kid" they meant could be a "heck of a pain in the butt."

The boat took off and they were on the lake. And the view was breathtaking. Once again Santana was left thinking she could get used to this. This whole weekend made something click. She had felt it yesterday on the way to the beachfront. She had felt it sitting around the campfire last night. Now she felt it standing on the side of the boat overlooking the water with Brittany by her side and her friends, she truly felt they were now, all around her. What she felt was that she was right where she needed to be with the people she needed to be with. For the first time in her life Santana truly felt like she belonged. She always fit in when it came to her family, but when it came to school, especially high school, things were completely different. Yea she was the resident badass of McKinley but that was only because she scared her way to the top. By the end of freshman year she quickly realized that if she wanted to survive without being slushied or the like, she needed to blend in. But Santana wasn't really the blending type it had turned out; she was more the sticking out in a bad way type. Well, bad for everyone else at least. Somewhere there everything had changed, and she knew exactly what did the changing: the Cheerios.

Santana and Quinn weren't the same after they joined the Cheerios. Her relationship with Brittany hadn't changed because Brittany was very uncomplicated. Brittany didn't seek the approval and internal rewards and popularity that the title of head cheerio came with. The other two girls did however. Their reasons for wanting it weren't even that different really. Both Quinn and Santana were trying to get attention that they didn't receive elsewhere; Quinn was making up for the attention she didn't receive at home, and Santana was trying to get the attention she lacked from her peers. Santana still remembers the huge fight she had with Quinn when she joined.

"_This is my thing, Santana. I won't let you take it from me."_

"_I'm not trying to! Get your head out of your ass."_

"_That's a lie and you know it! Is that why you were trying to be all buddy buddy with Coach Sylvester?"_

"_I'm just trying to fit in like everyone else, Q. If you would get off your high horse you'd see not everyone is out to get you!"_

_Quinn was yelling now. Loudly. Santana remained much calmer. The fight had caught the attention of the rest of the Cheerios getting chaged after practice in the locker room. Pretty soon they were all mumbling to each other and one of them decided to get the coach._

"_You don't get to call me that anymore! You are ruining my life! First you join Cheerios and now you're going after every guy I have my eyes on!"_

"_OHH. So that's what this is about. I should have known."_

_Before Quinn had a chance to respond the door swung open and all the Cheerios tensed up at the impending doom that was the presence of their coach. _

"_Blondie! New Girl! My Office! NOW!"_

_The girls made their way and sunk down in the chairs across from the Coach still glaring at each other._

"_What seems to be the problem here ladies?"_

_Both girls started to talk and ramble simultaneously but Sue stopped them. She held up a hand to signal for silence and began._

"_Now, I don't know why I asked that question in the first place because frankly I don't care. As much as I love seeing a good smackdown if you two can't behave yourselves there's no place for either of you on my team. I have a reputation to uphold. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes coach"_

"_Excellent. Now get out of my office. I need to meditate in silence after this stress you've caused me." _

_Quinn and Santana glanced at each other before getting up and there was a a whole lot communicated in that short moment. They were now the other's arch nemesis, for lack of a better term, and neither one was going down without a fight. There was too much at stake._

The thought of how much everything had changed since that moment brought tears to Santana's eyes. Brittany saw the tears and immediately grabbed her girlfriend in a hug.

"Sanny what's wrong?"

But the other girl just looked into her eyes and wrapped her in a tighter hug. Quinn saw Santana crying from further down on the boat and went to see what the hell her deal was. I mean she had helped her yesterday she might as well return the favor.

She came up behind Santana and mouthed the words "What's up with her?"to Brittany. Brittany just shrugged and mouthed back "I don't know".

"Santana peeled herself away from Brittany's shoulder and was still crying. But she had a smile on her face. Brit and Quinn were confused. Quinn moved forward so the Unholy Trinity, as they had come to be called, was standing in a circle of sorts.

"Why are you crying?"

"Yea babe, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just... I'm happy. A year ago I was absolutely miserable but now, I have you." She said smiling at her girlfriend. "And you too. We're real friends again –" she continued turning to Quinn. "and I've never felt happier and more content than I do now."

"You're such a sap."

"Well I think it's sweet." Brittany said defensively to Quinn. "Group hug!"

Quinn struggled as she was pulled into the hug by Brittany and Santana. She broke the hug eventually and they all turned to face the water once again.

"It's so shiny"

"It sure is, B. It's beautiful."

"You two make me sick." Quinn said as she walked away again. Santana laughed and pulled Brittany in front of her putting her arms around her waist and giving her a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>They were back at the campsite after a long day on the boat. Quinn was nursing some sunburn as everyone sat around the fire.<p>

"What happens if I poke you?" Brittany reached and poked the other girl's cheek much to Santana's amusement and Quinn's agony.

"It really freakin' hurts. That's what happens." She replied as the spot where Brittany's finger had been returned to the red of the sunburn.

"Alright everyone gather 'round."

Everyone listened to Leroy's instructions and circled the fire awaiting what the adult had to say.

"I've got an idea. Since we've got a bunch of performers here with us, I propose a little friendly competition. We've brought a guitar and a keyboard with us, and we could use rocks and sticks in place of drums. How about we pair off into duets and each performs a song. The winner will gain the right to gloat. What do you say?"

Everyone seemed pretty enthused by the idea as they started pairing off into couples. Santana and Mercedes decided to work together because well, they were epic when they performed together, Finn and Rachel paired off, Mike and Brittany, Tina and Quinn decided they had a new found connection and Blaine and Kurt set to work brainstorming. The Berry men saw the common pairs and decided to switch it up a little.

"Achem. Let's make this a little more interesting. WE get to choose who you're paired with. We're going to put you with someone you don't usually sing with. So Rachel why don't you perform with…hmm… Quinn. Finn you can work with Mike. Kurt we've never seen you and Mercedes sing together. Brittany, why don't you sing with Tina. And Santana, I think you and Blaine would sound good together. Alright You have an hour to prepare your song. We can't wait to hear 'em. May the best duet win!"

Everyone just kind of looked around awkwardly with the exception of Mike and Finn who actually had worked together before unbeknownst to the Berrys, not on a duet but, still. After a few moments of awkward silence everyone got up and sat by their partners.

"Hello Quinn."

"Berry"

"I have a few ideas for songs. I've had a songs picked out that I think would suit our voices for a while now. I have a song ideas for a duet with everyone in Glee incase the need should arise-"

Quinn cut her off. "Alright... let's hear 'em"

"Well there's Let the Rain by Sara Bareilles-"

Again, Quinn cut her off. "Let's do that one."

"But you haven't even heard my other selections."

"Don't need to. I like that song let's do it."

"Ok." Rachel said wearily. "Well I think I should start off and then you come in…"

Quinn let Rachel trail off. This was going to be a long hour.

Finn and Mike were naming songs they both liked to find one they had in common. They eventually decided on Story of a Girl by Nine Days. Kurt and Mercedes found a song filled with enough Diva for the both of them; Enough is Enough, the duet made famous by Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer. Tina wasn't good at handling or understanding Brittany's eccentricities. They eventually decided on a summer song that was a few years old; Put Your Records on by Corinne Bailey Rae.

Santana sauntered over to Blaine and he just smiled up her with a knowing look.

"What, Warbler! What!"

"Are you sure you don't have to go gay?" It took Santana a few moments before recognition hit her.

"Very, funny."

"That's when Kurt and I knew you know, or figured it out."

"I'm not surprised. I'm also not surprised you were talking about me. Apparently no one has anything better to do." She replied throwing a smirk Blaine's direction and pretending to look at her nails.

"I'm sure everyone was just trying to figure out why you treated them the way you did."

Santana thought he was probably right. I mean she was being sarcastic before but she realized that everyone really was concerned about her and not just gossip. Well, everyone in Glee that is.

"So I'm happy to see you and Brittany finally made it official."

"Thanks. I am too."

They shared a smile before a smirk grew on the girl's face and Blaine was concerned.

"Speaking of our relationships, how are things with Kurt?" It was an honest question but it came out somewhat accusatory.

"It's… going well."

"It better be." The smirk turned into a hard glare.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"It means that if you hurt Kurt in any way, I will use those razorblades on _you_."

"Oh. Understood." Blaine said nodding in a somewhat scared state. After an awkward pause he spoke up again.

"I haven't gotten a chance to since then but I never thanked you for that. For sticking up for us. I should've been more grateful for what you did at the time. I guess I just didn't want you to get mixed up in our mess."

"It's cool. I wanted to. After what he did to Kurt and the slushie he threw at me I had a whole lot of pent up aggression at that guy."

"Makes sense. So do you have any song ideas?"

"Well seeing as you're such a big P!nk fan, I think I have an idea."

"And prey, tell, what might that be?"

"Have you ever heard the song Misery? She sings with Steven Tyler and it's almost as epic as when I sing with 'Cedes over there."

"I have heard that song." He said smiling. "I love it! Let's start practicing!"

* * *

><p>"Alright the hour's up!" Hiram declared. Everyone gathered around the fire again. "Rachel and Quinn can start us off. Finn and Mike will go next, then Tina and Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes, and Santana and Blaine can finish.<p>

"Well show us what you got girls." Leroy encouraged. Quinn groaned and Rachel dragged her over to the faux stage. She sat down at the keyboard and began the song. Finn played the guitar along with the song.

_I wish I were pretty  
>I wish I were brave<br>If I owned this city  
>Then I'd make it behave<em>

Quinn had wanted to sing the next few lines. She felt these lines fit her better. She knew Rachel was still self-conscious about her appearance and that it was probably the reason she had wanted to sing the opening lines. that, and her being a diva.

_ if I were fearless  
>Then I'd speak my truth<br>And the world would hear this  
>That's what I wish, I'd do ye-eah<em>

Rachel sang the last lines of the first verse before they both sang the chorus.

_If my hands could hold them you'd see  
>I'd take all these secrets in me<br>And I'd move and mold them to be  
>Something I'd set free<em>

_I want to darken in the skies_  
><em>Open the floodgates up<em>  
><em>I want to change my mind<em>  
><em>I want to be enough<em>  
><em>I want the water in my eyes<em>  
><em>I want to cry until the end of time<em>

Quinn hadn't really been into the song before but know that she could focus on the lyrics more she sang them like she meant them, because well, she did. She wanted a fresh start. That's what this whole new look was about. She wanted different and new and she did feel like crying until the end of time.

_I want to let the rain come down  
>Make a brand new ground<br>Let the rain come down  
>Let the rain come down<br>Make a brand new ground  
>Let the rain come down tonight<em>

Everyone joined in the song by doing the claps to go along with the song. They were killing it and everyone knew it. Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other as they finished off the chorus and went into the second verse. Rachel sang the first part again.

_I hold on to worry so tight  
>It's safe in here right next to my heart<br>Who now shouts at the top of her voice  
>Let me go, let me out, this is not my choice<br>_

Quinn began the second part and realized how appropriate the lyrics were for both of them, really. Rachel felt it to as they shared another look. Quinn sang the lines and felt each the truth of each and every word weigh on her heavily.

_And I always felt it before  
>That the world was filled with much more<br>Than the drowning soul I've learned to be  
>I just need the rain to remind me<em>

By the time they finished the song both girls were teary-eyed and they got a standing ovation.

"Damn" Santana said as she stood up and started clapping trying to pretend the emotion of the song hadn't gotten to her.

"Damn is right." Mercedes agreed.

"Wow, very well done ladies. Finn, Mike, you're up!"

Finn and Mike stepped over to a little area in front of the fire outside of the circle. Finn started off the beat and sang the first part of the song including the opening chorus and the first verse as Mike played the guitar. Mike joined in singing during the second chorus and everyone was astonished. The guy actually could sing. He sang the whole second verse by himself in fact. They finished and everyone clapped.

"Liar! Your can't sing shirt was a lie!" Brittany shouted and everyone laughed.

"I've been practicing" he said shyly.

Tina kissed her boyfriend and congratulated him as her and Brittany made their way to the "stage".

This time Tina played the keyboard as Brittany sang the opening lines to Put Your Records On. It was the perfect song for their voices. It was as bubbly and carefree and it had personality that somehow fit both the girls. They switched off backing each other's voices and had everyone clapping and grooving along. Finn started playing a beat to go with the song that filled out the sound.

"Excellent girls. That was so much fun. Alright Kurt, Mercedes, get up there!"

The divas walked up and took their places. Tina backed them up on the keyboard. The melody started and all the Berrys immediately recognized the song and thought it was perfect. They powered out the vocals to Enough is Enough and gave it the perfect amount of attitude. Kurt sang Barbra's part and Mercedes sang Donna's. Again everyone had gotten into the song. When they finished their song they were both a little out of breath. "That's how it's done." Mercedes said as she gave Kurt a high-five and got back to their seats.

"Not so fast Aretha." Santana said, "it's our turn." She got an evil smirk as Blaine smiled and walked with her to the performance area.

"Hit it!"She said as Finn picked up the guitar and started playing the melody. She started off the song.

_Shadows are fallin' all over town  
>Another night and these blues got me down<br>Oh, misery! I sure could use some company _

"Sing it girl." he added as Blaine came in for his part.

_Since you been gone I ain't been the same  
>I carry the weight like an old ball and chain<br>Guess it's all meant to be  
>For love to cause such misery <em>

Then the chorus came and they sang it together.

_Oh misery! Oh misery!  
>Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me<br>Seems it's my destiny  
>For love to cause me misery<em>

_And, oh! I've been down this road before_  
><em>With a passion that turns into pain<em>  
><em>And each time I saw love walk out the door<em>  
><em>I swore never get caught again<em>

The beat slowed immediately after the last line and Santana picked up the vocals.

_Oh but ain't it true?_

_It takes what it takes_

_And sometime we get too smart too late  
><em>

Santana was feeling like choosing this song was a mistake. She knew it would just make her emotional like she was now. This song brought her back to a very bad time that hadn't been that long ago. She thought she had gotten too smart to late because Brittany had already been with Artie. But it turns out she had more or less seen the bus pulling away but had gotten it to stop anyway. Blaine joined in and they finished off the song mostly together.

_One more heartache for me  
>Another night of misery <em>

_Oh! And oh misery! Oh misery!  
>Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me<br>Oh misery! Oh misery!  
>Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why does this<br>Heart make a fool of me  
>Seems it's my destiny<br>For love to cause misery, oh  
>Misery<br>Guess it's all meant to be  
>For love to cause me misery, oh, no, yeah<br>Misery_

On the last love Santana hit the high note perfectly and they finished the song. Everyone was still in awe and sat there amazed until Rachel stood up and started clapping.

"Brava. Brava. That was fantastic!"

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt said running up to give his boyfriend a congratulatory kiss.

"Traitor!" Kurt just looked at Mercedes and replied "Can you blame me?" He said gesturing to Blaine in a Vanna White type way.

"San, you were amazing."

"Thanks, B"

"We thought your voices would go well together but, WOW"

"I'm Speechless." Hiram concurred with his husband.

"Looks like we have our winners, Ladies and Gentlemen."

"Yess!" Santana did a kove similar to the Tiger Woods fist pump before she tried to act cool. "I knew we were going to win. Whatever."

"Seems like we make a pretty good team."

"Yea. Seems that way." She skipped a beat before continuing. "But I'm still gonna go all Lima Heights on you if you do anything to my boy Kurt."

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some other song Ideas I had before I decided a competition was the way to go:<strong>_

_**Santana/Mercedes – Mercy by Duffy (This one I think would be amazing and should happen)**_

_**Hummelberry – Reflection by Christina Aguilera**_

_**Brittana- Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk**_

_**Finchel – Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat (Their voices sound really good together even though I'm not really a fan.)**_

_**Try and tell me Let the Rain wouldn't be a perfect Faberry duet, I dare you. Naya's and Darren's voices go really well together soooooo. I recommend looking up Misery by Pink and Steven Tyler. It is seriously an amazing song and imo perfect for Naya and Darren's voices. Also I hate writing songs because it just makes me want all of these to happen on the show and it's not going to happen. It depresses me. I really want to hear Jenna and Heather sing Put Your Records On now. And really just all of them.*sigh* Hope you enjoyed this chapter =) PLEASE PLEASE MORE REVIEWS =) I like feedback!**_


	12. Rest Your Head, I'm Permanent

_**Hey there! I know, I know, it's been far too long but you can blame my course work for that. I don't have a plan for the rest of this story and I have noooo clue how long it will last but I know I love writing it so. Ok in my story Finn does not do as many stupid things because for my own sanity I need to write finn how he should be portrayed to counteract how they screwed up yet another character. Shhhhh Just ignore canon Finn. I reread my story and I should really keep better track of things. This story is a hot mess I am sorry. Anyway… Keep reviewing please! I do read all of them thank you for any reviews so far and I love feedback. It lets me know people like what I'm writing. **_

_**PHEWWW that was a lot. I'm sorry. Ok Let's get to the story shall we? I'm thinking a very gleeky pool party seeing as its summer for them. Sounds like fun to me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nada.**_

* * *

><p>Chaper 12<p>

Ever since Santana and Blaine had gotten along so well on the camping trip, Kurt had been forcing Blaine on double dates with the two former cheerleaders. Kurt called it gay bonding time. Santana called it a pain in her ass.

Truth was, once they started hanging out more and more, they all enjoyed their time together whether the wanted to admit it or not. Once Santana had stopped calling Blaine Hobbit the 2nd everyone got along quite nicely. Of course Hobbit the 1st, Ms. Rachel Berry was sure to follow shortly after where Kurt was involved as well as her gentle giant of a boyfriend. This particular night the group of six was learning all about love and show business from Fanny Brice. Rachel had realized her sphere of Barbra influence had yet to extend to Brittany and Santana.

"Rach, do we really have to watch this. I only just stopped falling asleep before she gets to the train station."

"Yes, Finn. Our friends need to be among those whose lives have been touched by this marvelous film."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to touch me in all the wrong ways."

"Just give it a chance Santana"

"She won't be quiet until you do. And as far as Barbra films go, Funny Girl is particularly fabulous." Kurt said as he walked to couch and snuggled in next to Blaine. Brittany was looking at the DVD case.

"This doesn't sound very funny." She handed the case to Santana.

"2 AND A HALF HOURS!"

"It really doesn't seem that long when you're watching it. I had the same reaction when Kurt made me watch this the first time."

"Yeah, Okay." Santana replied in her best sarcastic tone.

"Kurt if you'd be so kind as to hit play"

"You owe me Berry"

"Shh Santana the movie's starting."

"Aye dios mio."

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over Rachel got up to turn on the light. She was just in time to see Santana move the arm that wasn't wrapped around Brittany up to her eyes and wipe away a single tear.<p>

"I'm glad you liked the movie" Her name wasn't mentioned but Santana knew this smug comment was meant for her.

"Yeah, it was like, alright, or whatever."

"Rachel I think she's your real mother. You have the same nose as hers." Everyone tried to hold back laughter at Brittany's comment. Rachel was shocked at first but after a few seconds she had a smile on her face.

"She's not my mother Brittany. It's simply a common trait among our people."

"Dramatic people?"

"No, B. Jewish people." Santana cleared up while stifling more laughter.

"Oh. That makes more sense."

Rachel desperate to change the subject decided to talk about something else.

"Did you guys hear it's supposed to be almost 100 degrees tomorrow? It rarely gets that hot here."

"I'm thinking pool party to stay cool. Who's in and where could we go?"

"Blaine, you know I don't like the sun. I guess I'll just be the zinc-nosed hermit under the umbrella"

"I rarely miss an opportunity to see Santana in a bikini." Before anyone else could react to Brittany's confession Finn spoke.

"I'm sure Puck won't mind that part either. Not that he has a shot anymore."

" You got that right."

Santana him a grin before Rachel could change the subject…again.

"FINN! We…We would love to go wouldn't we? Oh and we could make it a barbecue how fun! Santana, your house has a pool doesn't it?"

"Sure does. And it's just my mom here this weekend and she's chill. "

"Yay! It's a plan. I have to go invite more people!" She said as she bounced excitedly out of the room.

"Finn you might want to stop her before she invites the entire football team and the girls from her faerie dancing class."

Kurt looked from Santana to the suddenly worried expression on his brother. "That's a good idea. I got this one." He got up and chased Rachel out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Alright what we got here?"<p>

"I don't know but it sure as hell looks good." Puck declared. "Let's eat!"

Puck and Finn were eyeing the food like it was Rachel Berry in her Britney Spears outfit. Though I'd hardly say that the spread Santana had helped throw together was the fantasy of a perverted Japanese businessman. Artie rolled up to them and was now eye-level with the food and was staring at it just as intently. Brittany was sitting by the pool which meant Santana was extremely distracted from her hosting duties momentarily. Blaine was trying to convince Kurt once again that he wouldn't melt in contact with the sun and Quinn and Mercedes were chatting with Tina and Mike on the other side of the pool. Rachel saw her boyfriend over by the food and went to stop him from eating everything before eating time had officially commenced. Puck's loud "Let's eat" had woken Santana from her Brittany induced coma and she got up and walked over to the others.

"Not so fast Puckerman! I haven't put everything out yet. Hold up."

Santana saw that Rachel had been eyeing the table full of typical barbecue food full of meats and non-vegan items with a look of disgust and worry. Her expression changed to a bit of hope when Santana said she hadn't finished putting out food.

"Hey Rach, could you help me grab the other stuff?"

"Sure."

They headed into the kitchen but before they got there Santana started talking.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about your weird-ass eating habits"

"Veganism is not weird Santana. It's very healthy and cleanses the body and keeps it in top form. And you… you remembered?"

Before she knew Rachel was working herself into a frenzy defending her dietary choices when it registered what the point of what Santana had said was.

"Of course I did. You only yammer about being vegan every time we go out to eat. Here I made a couple things so you could actually, like, eat something other than lettuce and fruit at this shindig."

Santana stepped over to the oven that was warming up the food and pulled out a tray of Vegan Lasagna and some sautéed vegetables with garlic, rosemary and a little bit of Balsamic Vinegar.

"Wow Santana, this looks amazing." She was stunned. She looked up at the other girl sincerely knowing the trouble it must have been to make the extra dishes. "Thank You"

"Ehh. Don't worry about it. Thank Quinn. She was the one who told me what to make. She even came over here early today and helped me put all this crap together for today."

"Really?"

"Mhmm"

"Santana, can I ask you a question?"

"You're going to ask anyway so go ahead."

"Do you think Quinn is going to be ok?"

It was a very straightforward question, but the meaning behind it carried more weight than even Atlas held. Santana turned around and looked Rachel in her eyes that were on the edge of tears and then glanced down at the top of the kitchen island resting her hands on the edge pondering the question. Rachel could see the worry on her friend's face. She knew Quinn was friends with Santana and she hoped she was friends with Quinn too. Every time she thought about Quinn she just wanted to help her somehow. She didn't know why but somehow she was drawn to Quinn. Maybe it was her compassionate nature that sought to care for a peer in pain, or maybe it was something else, a stronger bond. Fate perhaps. There was something very strong inside of Rachel that needed Quinn to be ok. Rachel couldn't attempt to explain it, all she knew was that when she was huddled against the hotel wall with Quinn in New York she had been happy, and not just because of the events they were eavesdropping on. It was like that anytime she was near Quinn. She just needed her to be ok.

Rachel was brought back to reality when Santana drew a deep breathe and sighed sinking further into the countertop. Shaking her head at the counter she replied.

"To tell you the truth shorty," she began, looking back up at Rachel at this point. "I don't know."

"I'm worried about her."

"Me too" Santana saw how distraught Rachel was and how weirdly protective of Quinn Rachel had seemed to be lately. She ignored any inappropriate comment she wanted to make and tried her best to assuage Rachel's fears instead. Stepping over to the other girl she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Look, I'm just as worried that the pink dye has seeped into Quinn's brain as you are -" this beginning earned an upward disapproving glance from Rachel and she took on a more serious tone "_but_ I know Quinn. This is how she deals. Frankly for a bit there I was worried we would be visiting her in the looney bin but she needed space. She was trying to fit everything that happened to her in that pretty blonde head of hers."

"and now she needs people?"

"Exactly. I only asked her why she came because I was using some tough love. I knew that being by herself anymore wasn't the brightest idea. I was using that whole reverse psychology thing. Did a damn fine job if I don't say so myself."

"Yes. It was a good thing you were there on the camping trip. She doesn't trust me like she does you."

Santana saw the pang of jealousy that had wrapped itself around Rachel's words.

"Don't take it personally. With her life, you'd find it hard to trust anyone too."

Rachel thought about this for a second. "I suppose that's true." And before Santana could say anything else Rachel was out of the kitchen heading to the bathroom. She needed a few minutes to think.

"Wait Berry! _Aye!_ I still need help carrying this shit!"

"What's taking so long?" Puck had popped his head in the doorway at the wrong time. Santana glared at him. And not in the "let's fuck" type of way but the "I will rip your balls off" type of way. She didn't feel like dealing with Puck so she made something up.

"I was testing you." She accentuated her last words by shoving trays of food into his arms. "You failed!"

* * *

><p>"I think I'm gonna go grab some food. They just brought out the rest."<p>

Tina got up to follow her boyfriend but turned to her friends first. "Yeah, me too. Mercedes, Quinn?"

"About time. Santana better have made tots."

"I think I'll just wait a bit thanks though."

"Alright." She said and walked towards the food sharing a worried look with Mercedes.

Once they got to the table Santana was setting something down and Mercedes grabbed Tina and confronted Santana tapping her on the shoulder.

"What are you gonna do about that?" she started pointing at the blonde with pink-tinted hair sitting by herself at a pool party.

"Not you too."

"huh?"

"Nevermind."

"She's your best friend Santana."

"Yes. She is. And I've done pretty much all I can do for now. I'm forcing her into things like this. If she spends more time around people who won't fuck her over, she'll come around eventually."

"That's actually really smart." Tina acknowledged.

"I'm just worried about her."

"Yeah. I get it. We're all worried. But she was really screwed up. The crazy isn't going to disappear in a day. "

Rachel saw Quinn sitting by herself on the other side of the pool and decided to try and talk to her again.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Quinn looked up as if Rachel had broken her from a daydream.

"No, go ahead."

Rachel sat down and studied her hands for a few seconds. She didn't know what to say. Rachel Berry was at a loss for words. _Well that's never happened before. What is wrong with me? And why does this only happen around Quinn._? After much self deliberation she decided straightforwardness was probably her best bet.

"I'm worried about you Quinn."

"Since when do you care about me? And why should you? I was a bitch to you. I'm still kind of a bitch to you."

"But you're not Quinn. That's not who you are. I saw the same thing in Santana. You may come off as a bitch but you're really not. You're just in pain, and so was Santana."

"Yeah? So what's her excuse now?" Rachel hadn't really thought about that one. It took her by surprise.

"She, look, … She's… She's changed. And so have you. You're a very pretty girl Quinn but you're a lot more than that. You're more than you think you are. See all these people? All of us care about you. We were there for you during your pregnancy. We meant it when we sang those words Quinn. You can lean on us. We're still here. We haven't left. "

Quinn sat there contemplating Rachel's words. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she formed her reply.

"How is it- " She said pausing for a moment "that every time something major happens in my life, you're there"

Rachel shrugged. "I'll always be there. That's just who I am. You should know that by now."

"Thank You, Rachel." Rachel just nodded as she felt Quinn had something else to say,

"I'm trying you know."

"I know, Quinn." She replied putting a hand on Quinn's back trying to comfort the poor girl, gratified when Quinn didn't shrug it off.

"I just, I need time."

"That's understandable." She paused Quinn had closed her eyes trying to keep from crying as Rachel started rubbed circles on her back. After a small break in the conversation Rachel broke the silence again.

"We're kind of friends, huh?"

Quinn suddenly looked up at Rachel and smirked. She didn't know why but right now she didn't find Rachel annoying at all. In fact, she found her mini speech kind of endearing, especially because she needed to hear those words. To be forgiven in sense for how she'd treated Rachel. She couldn't help the grin that formed on her face as she spoke her next words.

"Kind of."

* * *

><p>"This match isn't fair. They have Finn and Brittany and Puck. We have the Hobbits."<p>

"HEY!" Came the response from Rachel and Blaine simultaneously.

"Santana does have a point though. Mike is the tallest person on our team. They have a height advantage. " said Tina.

Brittany glanced over at Santana who, let's just say, knew how to wear a bikini. "I'll switch with Blaine" she offered eyeing Santana.

Everyone seemed in agreement but Quinn noticed the look Santana was giving Brittany and raised her voice.

"Uh uh. You cannot put Santana and Brittany on the same team. They won't be able to separate long enough to return a volley. And then the guys, well Finn and Puck, will be watching them too and they just can't be on the same team."

Santana and Brittany pretended to be offended but knew it to be true.

"I'm with her." Mercedes pointed to Quinn.

"You're no fun." Brittany said as she returned to her side.

Puck switched with Rachel and they started the game. Artie threw Finn the volley ball and he served.

They played to 25 and apparently Santana was quite competitive. It was funny until she hit the ball too hard. It was all fun and games until you girlfriend's crippled ex-boyfriend took a ball square in the forehead.

Woops.

After the game Santana apologized to Artie for like the hundredth time. She didn't do it on purpose. Artie didn't quite believe that but forgave her anyway when he actually saw worry in her expression. She even got him an ice-pack for the swelling.

Kurt was still avoiding the sun like the plague so she walked over to him.

"You know this is a pool party. You're supposed to like do stuff."

"I'm avoiding the sun."

"Geez what did the sun ever do to you?"

"I'll have you know that the sun causes premature-wrinkles and dries out the skin."

"Is that also why you're wearing a pound of zinc-oxide on your face?"

"You're lucky I don't have my Sai swords on me."

"Oh please you wouldn't kill me."

"Alas, you're right. So, you didn't come over here just to harass me about my aversion to the sun, whatever do you want?"

"Just came to chit-chat, you know, homo a homo."

"That was actually quite clever. I applaud the pun."

Santana gave a mock curtsy.

" Ok so I might have come over to ask you how things are going with your man."

Santana didn't forget what she had said to Blaine. She had made sure Blaine wouldn't forget either.

"It's going quite well. Thank You."

"Uh oh."

"What uh oh?"

"'It's going quite well'. "She said mimicking his response. "Something tells me quite well is more like quite medium rare."

"I will admit that there has been some turbulence, but I'm sure I'm worrying about nothing."

"Well, what is this nothing?"

"Who is this nothing is more accurate."

"Does nothing have a name?"

"Sebastian. I can't stand his smirky, little, meerkat face or his obnoxious CW hair."

"Care to elaborate."

"He also smells like craigslist."

"Alright Imma ask one more time. Wha'd he do?"

"I met Blaine at the Lima Bean the other day and he was there flirting with my man. He stared at his ass as he got up Santana."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? _Don't worry about it!" _ Kurt was a little upset to say the least and he almost caused the umbrella to fall but Santana caught it.

"Geez Hummel. Don't get so worked up. The sun almost touched you. Aand that's right don't worry about it. He would never cheat on you."

"How can you be so sure?" Santana paused for a second before sheepishly beginning.

"Because one; he looks at you the same way I look at Brittany, " Kurt awed and Santana gave him a look before continuing "and two, I'm sure he doesn't want to get his ass beat."

"What? Did you threaten him?"

"I may have mentioned that if he hurt you in any way he'd experience those razorblades for himself."

Kurt put his hand on his chest and was genuinely taken aback by the kindness of the gesture. Well it was Santana's kind of kind.

"I do believe that is the nicest thing you've done for me."

"Yeah, Yeah" she said as Kurt wrapped her in an awkward hug.

* * *

><p>The day had turned out quite well. She was now doing the dishes with Brittany waiting for her on the living room couch watching cartoons. Santana had managed to make it through her party without doing anything inappropriate with Brittany. In fact, she had been in a pretty good mood all day. She supposed that's how one is supposed to feel when they are content with their life. She wasn't just content though. She was happy. She would never get used to this feeling. The feelings she got from being with Brittany and knowing they were fine, more than fine in fact. Sure Quinn was there being all mopey and what not but Quinn had joined in the Volleyball game. That was something. Santana really was worried about her. She had seen Quinn down in the dumps before, but the whole makeover thing, that was in a whole different ballpark of crazy. She believed in what she said though, Quinn just needed people there, she didn't need them to talk to her, or try to help her, she needed the reassurance that they were there; for her. She kept thinking about that smirk and the shit-eating grin Quinn had given Rachel. She had never gotten Quinn to smile like that, especially lately. What made Berry so special? Shouldn't her best friend be able to make her smile like that?<p>

Woah. Hold up.

Berry got lit up like a Hanukkah candle whenever Quinn was around, unless Quinn was crying or upset or some shit. They obviously meant something to each other. And that something looked _too_ happy to just be friendly.

No it couldn't be. Santana was projecting or something she had to be.

There was no way.

Rachel had always been super responsive to Quinn's emotions. Like today in the Kitchen. The look of utter horror Rachel had had at the thought that Quinn wouldn't be ok. I mean the girl had almost cried for Christ's sake.

But still, there was NO way there was anything more. Right? They had both dated Finn, and Puck.

Santana had slept with them both; didn't make her any straighter.

Fuck. She would need a second and possibly third opinion on this one. She walked into her living room to find Brittany laughing at an old episode of Spongebob. Brittany sat up and let Santana sit behind her and Brittany laid her head back down on Santana's chest.

"Hey B, can I ask you something?"

"Anything San."

"What do you think about Rachel and Quinn? They seem closer lately don't they?"

"Yeah. They do. For two people who hate each other they spend a lot of time caring about the other one thinks."

Brittany was a people deciphering genius.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Homo a homo. Pretty proud of that not gonna lie. Also I know the Funny Girl thing is played out but I had to do it because reasons. So as you can probably tell, Quinn's character really intrigues me because I'm a psych major and that whole thing is just so fascinating to me. Also Rachel has long speeches because that's her personality in my head. She's the type that just keeps talking because she has to get all her emotions out. I've started to include Faberry friendship and it will probably turn into more. I think that's where I could go with the second half of the story so if you're not a fan… I'm sorry I guess…? There will probably be another update very shortly after this one because I've been watching paranormal shows all day and I have an idea for the next chapter. I'm thinking of starting an AU future Faberbrittana paranormal fic fic as well as a third fic that I'll tell you about later because I want to write more and know more before posting the first chapter. Anyway… Again Please keep reviewing and I apologize for the long gap but here I am and I hope everyone has Happy Holidays. Merry Chrismahanukwanzakuh and all that =) (also sorry for so much in the author's notes haha these will be the longest ones I promise.)<strong>_


	13. She's a Maneater

_**So while writing the next chapter (which will be up later tonight or very early tomorrow morning haha) I wanted to include this scene but it didn't make sense to have it during the school year so here is what happens when Santana meets Sebastian and Santana getting that third opinion about Faberry. This one is short but the other updates will be much longer like they usually are. **_

_**Enjoy! And keep reviewing please. =)**_

_**The old Classic comedy I reference is Airplane! It's a late 70's movie I believe with Leslie Neilsen and if you've never seen it I highly recommend it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I ain't got a damn thing.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

After the pool party and talking with Brittany Santana realized she wanted to discuss what in the hell was going on with Quinn and Rachel. And who better than her favorite gay? Well, besides herself of course. So a few days later she sent him a quick text to see if she could come over to talk.

S: Hey there Kurtsie. You busy today?

K: Seeing as Blaine is off performing with the Warbler's and Sebastian. No. No I'm not busy.

S: Sounds like you could use a good bitch sesh. Also I wanted to pick your well-coiffed head about something. Can I come over for a bit?

K: Surely. I would love the company.

S: Cool. I'll be over in ten. And don't call me Surely.

K : That sounds Gouda ;)

Who knew they both shared a love for old classic comedies? When she got to Kurt's house he answered the door and led her into the Kitchen.

"So where's the rest of the clan?"

"My dad is at the shop, Finn is with Rachel, and Carole is taking care of some business at work."

"Huh. "

"So what did you want to talk about" He asked as Santana slid into a chair at the kitchen table while Kurt worked on whatever he was making.

"Alright At the pool party did you see Rachel talking to Quinn?"

"Yeah. I do recall that. Quinn was being her Debbie Downer self and Rachel went over to talk to her. It was the first time she had smiled the whole day."

Santana made a "uh huh" face and extended her neck to point out that that's what she was wondering about.

"You think that means something?" Kurt asked.

"Well that put together with a whole bunch of other stuff Hell Yes."

"What other stuff?"

"Like how every decision they made about Finn was based off the other's reaction after they met. The way Rachel almost started crying when she asked me if I thought Quinn was going to be ok. How worried she looked when she saw Quinn on the camping trip-"

"The look Quinn gave you when you called Rachel and Blaine Hobbits in the pool. I know she wasn't mad about you insulting Blaine."

"Ok I am not insulting him. It is an affectionate nickname."

"Uh huh"

"Whatever but yeah. That was another thing. I asked Britt about it after the party and you know how she's like friggin' Einstein when it comes to people; well she said 'For two people who hate each other they spend a lot of time caring about what the other one thinks'."

"They do, don't they?"

"That's what I said." They shared a knowing look and Kurt knew what Santana was thinking.

"No." he said shaking away the thought. They couldn't possibly be…

"I said that too."

"But there's no way. They're both straight. They've dated Puck and Finn."

"And how many guys have I slept with?"

"Okay, good point."

"So you see it too? I'm crazy or projecting or whatever?"

"No you're not projecting I do see it. Crazy is debatable though." Kurt just grinned and turned back to his cooking. Santana laughed off his comment.

"So I'm not crazy there's something going on. What do we do?"

"We do nothing. We let time take its course."

"Well that's no fun."

Before Kurt could respond his phone lit up. He was busy mixing something so he asked Santana to get it. It was a text message from Blaine.

"Your boy toy wants you to know he's going out to eat with the Warbler's after the performance."

Kurt's body stiffened a bit in anger. Santana saw and knew exactly why.

"Tell him 'Okay see you later'" She hesitated on the keys for a second before replying.

S: This is Satan. Kurt says Ok see you later but I say how many times do I have to tell you about the razorblades.

B: We're just going out to lunch. Don't worry.

S: Oh I'm not worried. But Kurt is.

B: It's nice that you're so protective of him. I'm glad he has good friends.

S: Only you could turn me threatening you into a compliment.

B: Just keep him company til I'm done with lunch alright?

S: Already Done.

She quickly deleted the text messages and set the phone down.

"Do you want to talk about it, or something?"

"No." He paused but Santana knew he was going to be talking in 3…2…1…

"It's just, I trust Blaine. But I don't trust that little weasel. You should have seen the way he looked at him. And I can tell it makes Blaine uncomfortable too."

"Why doesn't Blaine say anything?"

"Oh you know Blaine, he's too nice to say anything. I'm not, however. I told him I didn't like the way he talked to my boyfriend and he wouldn't back down. That's when I told him he smelled like craigslist."

"Wait, you actually said that stuff to him?"

"Mhmm"

"That's pretty ballsy Hummel. And he's still trying to sex up your bow-tied wonder?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded.

"I want to meet him."

"What?"

"You heard me. Let me meet him. As good as 'smell like craigslist' and "obnoxious CW hair" is, a man like this Sebastian isn't going to be deterred by insults. Give me five minutes with him and he'll leave you guys alone. Besides I haven't had reason to bring out Snix in a while. I'm sure she'd love to meet him."

Kurt pondered this. He wasn't sure about how Blaine would feel about this plan but he would have nothing to do with it. And If anyone could scare someone off, it would be Santana or Snix. Kurt still couldn't believe she had actually tried using the excuse of an evil twin inside her before but he would just go with it anyway.

"That might work."

"Of course it will work."

"Alright I'll let you know if he drops by on one of our coffee dates at the Lima Bean."

"Can't Wait."

* * *

><p>K: Get here quick. If I fake smile anymore I might have to double up on my skin cream.<p>

S: Relax, I'm coming.

K: HURRY.

It took a few days but before long Sebastian had shown up at the Lima Bean and included himself in yet another of Blaine and Kurt's coffee outings. The three had chatted with Kurt trying to remain as polite as possible and trying to ignore another man blatantly flirting with his boyfriend. Kurt was not a religious man but he prayed for Santana to show up soon. He's pretty sure that made him a Satanist considering his comments about her prom dress but he didn't care.

"I've been thinking it's been a while since we went to that club. We should do that again."

"I don't know If that's such a good Idea." Sebastian turned to Kurt seemingly as though he had forgotten he was there.

"And why not?"

"I just don't"

"Well Surely you've got a better reason than that?" Sensing the tension Blaine made his way back into the conversation.

"Yeah...I'm not sure that's the best idea either."

"Not you too?"

"Last time I got a little carried away and, I don't know. I don't wanna do that again."

"But you've gotta have fun some time."

Kurt saw Santana walk through the door and he waived her over. Blaine turned and saw who Kurt was waving too and immediately his face was creased with worry.

"Kurt, I didn't know you invited Santana." He said through gritted teeth. He didn't want it to seem like he was fighting with Kurt in front of Sebastian.

"Yes I told her that we would be here and that Sebastian might stop by" Kurt replied with certain deceptiveness in his voice. Then it dawned on Blaine why Kurt had invited her. While he didn't approve of her methods, the fiery latina would be far more effective in getting Sebastian to stop his pursuits. He couldn't find it in him to be mean to the guy who was simply showing an interest in him. He knew it bothered Kurt but he didn't think he would get his classmate involved. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved that this situation would end or worried about what Santana would say.

" Hello there my magical unicorns. You must be Sebastian."

Ok, definitely the latter choice.

"Yes that's my name. And you are?"

"Santana. But you, you can call me Snix."

Most. Definitely. Worried.

"Alright…" he said with question in his voice. "You're friends with Blaine and Kurt then?"

"I'd say that's accurate. And you're friends with Blaine?"

"I'd like to think so."

Santana wondered how Kurt had lasted this long with this guy around. He was as slimy as that escargot crap that Brittany had made her try once on one of their dates. Also she thought Kurt's assessment of his hair and smirky meerkat face was quite accurate.

"Oh Blaine. Be a dear and grab me a coffee won't you?" Blaine didn't want to leave the table but Kurt glared at him to do as she said. He had no choice. Once he got up both Kurt and Santana's smiles turned into death stares and Sebastian's eyes got a little wider.

"Kurt's told me so much about you. And I have to say, he hit the description right on the nose."

Kurt smirked at Santana before she continued.

"The hair would be better off on Jersey Shore than 90210 though."

"It goes with the leopard skirt you've got on now." Alright So this guy was going to give Santana a run for her money but she still had him.

"Did you train your face to scrunch up like that or do those wrinkles happen naturally?"

"Natural like those sweater melons you're sporting?"

This guy was good.

"No natural like how much I hate you already. And if you don't leave Blaine alone, you're gonna have a lot more to worry about than the shape of your eyebrows that you obviously spend far too much time on."

"And why should I be scared of you?"

"Oh you shouldn't be scared of me. You should be absolutely terrified of me. Mi tío taught me how take down a man with my bare hands. The last guy who tried to mess with me ended up in the nurse's office for the entire day with an ice pack on his man-jewels. So here's how this is going to go down; you're going to leave here and never speak to these two again or I'll conjure up my dead abuela's spirit to haunt you in your sleep. Ball's in your court skanky snake."

"I do believe you're mad."

"Mad as a hatter; which is precisely why you don't want to mess with me."

The look Santana gave Sebastian after her last remark could only be described as the most fear inducing look Kurt had ever seen. To accentuate her point she had taken a coffee stirrer and broken it in half and was holding a piece in each fist slammed down on the table. Sebastian wasn't sure if this girl could really conjure up ghosts but he didn't want to find out. He also wanted to be able to father children.

"Fine I'll leave your boyfriend alone. This chase has lost its allure." He said getting up quickly. He had obviously been at least a little rattled by Santana's threats. Santana was on an adrenaline high. Man that was fun. She hadn't gotten to do that in a while.

"Was any of that true?"

"I have an uncle. And I have a dead grandma."

Kurt started laughing as Blaine headed to the table. Their plan had worked like a charm. Blaine started walking and noticed Sebastian wasn't there. What had Santana done? Surely she wasn't capable of murder…

"Where's Sebastian?"

"He left."

"What happened?"

"We were just sitting here having a friendly conversation and he just got up and left. Do you think it was something I said?" Santana said sarcastically looking at Kurt.

"What did you say?"

"Let's just say he won't be bothering you anymore."

"Kurt you told her to scare him off didn't you?"

"He wouldn't stop flirting with you. He just kept trying and trying. Clearly something more drastic had to be done. I couldn't take it any longer."

"Kurt I had it under control."

Kurt knew that Blaine had made a similar comment the last time Santana had helped them. He also knew that neither time had Blaine had it under control or could've handled it.

"Really? You had it under control. Right before Santana walked in he invited you to the gay bar again."

"He invited us."

Kurt just tilted his head at his boyfriend and his expression something between along the lines of 'You've got to be fucking kidding me with that.'

"Shh … making sounds. I'm trying to enjoy my coffee."

"Well at least I don't have to rebuff his advances anymore. Thank You Santana." Blaine said realizing Kurt was right and because his thoughts from before had been correct.

"No need to thank me. I did it for Kurt here."

"Well now that that's over with. What are your thoughts on Quinn and Rachel?"

Their lunch date lasted for another hour and a half. Neither Kurt nor Santana was willing to be wrong. Blaine thought they were both crazy but discussed it with them anyway. Only time will tell he guessed.


	14. Very Superstitious

_**So here's the paranormal chapter I promised albeit later than I hoped to have it finished. (I'm really sorry it took so long) It's also reaaallly long which is another reason it took me longer and I wanted to make sure it was good. Also Writer's block is a bitch. Sugar of course will come along with the new school year because Sugar is awesome. And I promise not to forget that Rachel's Jewish like the writer's did in future chapters. ;) **_

_**stormywords is my tumblr url if anyone's interested.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you! Nothing!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The rest of the summer had come and gone. The Glee kids had spent most of it hanging out doing more of the same. Santana had been keeping a watchful eye on Blaine of course, as well as Quinn.

Quinn always grumbled when Santana made her do things but then she remembered what Rachel had said to her about the other Glee clubbers being there for her. More and more she was realizing that while she had lost a lot, she hadn't lost everything. She still had the Glee club, and her friends, and her future. She hadn't screwed up all her relationships. For whatever reason people still cared about her. Right now, Quinn held onto that thought to get her through each day. Each day it got easier. Each day things sucked a little less; especially when Rachel was around. They had been spending a lot more time together. When Quinn was with Rachel things sucked a _whole_ lot less. All Quinn knew was that despite the part of her telling her how weird this was, there was a much larger part of her that enjoyed spending time with Rachel. Quinn looked forward to it even. She was becoming very attached to Rachel and she couldn't explain why. She knew she had never been so attached to someone before. And it felt damn good.

The first day of school had arrived and Santana was in a class with Sugar Motta; the newest addition to McKinley High and its Glee Club. Trouty Mouth had come back over the summer too. Which was cool, she kinda missed the guy. Sugar had met the Glee Clubbers over the summer and they had all hung out a few times. Mr. Shue insisted that she have time to be incorporated into the club. More like her father's money insisted. She was loud, and chatty and she was very blunt. It is important to point out that Santana thought her name was very a propos seeing as the girl acted like she was constantly hyped up on sugar, worse than even Brittany. When Santana thought about it Sugar had a little bit of herself and Brittany in her. Santana's knack for saying whatever popped into that head of hers and Brittany's hyper-ness and eccentricity. As long as Sugar stayed out of Santana's way she figured she was alright. She'd be keeping a watchful eye on her though. But for now, Santana had her hands propped up underneath her chin and was trying not to fall asleep in class.

And failing.

"Santana, wake up!"

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Okay. _Most radiant one _when the teacher writes you up again it won't be my fault. I know you do this a lot the sleeping in class thing. Second I request a change of your nickname because I am way hotter than those goblin things that had to use that type of name with Glory in Buffy. Also check out Quinn, she's totally staring at Rachel like the way my mother looks at a donut after she starts a new diet. Sorry Asperger's."

Santana finally lifted her head knowing that it probably wouldn't be a good thing to get written up on the first day. Brittany wouldn't be too happy with her. Not to mention her mother. She didn't know what Sugar was talking about but-

"Wait, she's totally staring at Rach."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I told you to look."

"I so have to tell Brittany about this." Santana said cackling. The class ended and they left to go to 2nd period. Mr. Schue had called an emergency meeting during 3rd Period. She wasn't excited to be back in school but it was a lot better now that she could walk down the hall holding Brittany's hand. So far the day was going - well like a school day.

Until Santana went to her locker after lunch.

She was used to guys hitting on her. In fact she had encouraged it before. But this wasn't being hit on; this was like, harassment. At first she had thought that's what it was; just another guy looking to climb the social ladder by getting into her pants. She was ready to jump in and say that he'd have to find someone else to fuck but then he said that he had heard the 'rumor' going around about her. She thought she was done dealing with this here. Apparently not.

Santana hadn't bothered to listen to his name. He was the captain of something. He had just transferred to McKinley as a sophomore. Well, that would explain why the news had just gotten around to him. And why he hadn't learned to stay out of Santana's way. Except right now she didn't look as intimidating as she usually did in situations like this.

"Girls like you are a challenge that just needs the right guy to straighten you out. I'm just the man for the job."

She knew it was coming. She knew something idiotic would come out of this jock's mouth but it froze her to the spot all the same. She really thought she was done with this shit, this…feeling; she didn't know what it was. She was used to the talks and the looks but she would never get used to this. Before she could react she heard Mercedes and Tina on her left.

"Move your busted, creeper ass."

"Now." Tina finished for Mercedes.

"Easy Girls, relax. I'm just trying to make her normal."

"She is normal." The voice she knew the best. And that made her relax a bit in this moment. Brittany.

"It's not a choice, idiot. But even if it were you'd be our last choice." Quinn.

"Oh I get it. You're all a bunch of Lesbos."

"So what if we are. Either way you don't stand a chance." Rachel.

At this point the jock decided it wasn't worth the trouble so he stalked off. Santana was still in a bit of shock that someone could be so blunt. Yet she imagined she'd been just as blunt with people over the years so why had this affected her so much? Maybe it was because she'd changed. She could still be her old snarky self…clearly. But somehow she'd learned to be accustomed to goodness in people as of late. She had been spending time with people that were good to her, that didn't give a shit about who she kissed and were willing to forgive her for things she'd done to them in the past. Maybe it was because she'd developed this crazy theory that people weren't so bad, and someone was standing in front of her trying damn hard to prove her wrong. Just when she was remembering why she had hated people for years, her friends were right there to show she should keep with her new theory. People aren't so bad after all. Well some people at least. Like the glee club.

"San, baby. Are you okay?"

Brittany's hand on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts to the worried faces surrounding her. She raised her head and looked into those bright blue eyes she was so accustomed to.

"Yeah, Brit. I'm good."

"Really, 'cause I've never known you to not have some witty and/or hurtful comment to reply to a guy like that with."

"You guys just beat me too it, Q."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, Sanny you had this look on your face…well you weren't really looking at anything. You were kind of just staring. What were you staring at?"

"Nothing. Babe, I... I'm fine."

"You promise you'll talk to one of us, or anyone, if you're not?"

"Yeah, Berry. Sure."

"Alright Let's get our asses moving. We have classes to get to."

They started to walk down the hall following Mercedes but Santana was feeling grateful. A year ago this never would've happened; the 'her thanking someone' thing. Okay more like a few months ago this wouldn't have happened but who's counting? She stopped walking suddenly and they all turned to wait for whatever Santana was obviously prepared to say.

"I..uh…don't, umm…hmmm. I guess… Thank You. For that back there, I mean I totally could've handled it-"

Santana stopped herself after she started to revert to her old wall-building, relationship-blocking ways because she wanted to be honest with these people that had helped her so much.

That and nobody believed that part of what she had just said for a second.

"but..umm that was cool of you guys to erm, say that stuff. To that guy."

"Hey, it wasn't a big deal.

"They're your friends San of course they helped you."

"Yeah, did you think we were gonna stand there and let him bash you like that? Where is your head at girl?"

"I don't know. I just… thanks."

* * *

><p>The first week of school went off with relatively few hitches. Santana noticed more looks between Rachel and Quinn. Kurt saw them too and even Tina and Mercedes had noticed.<p>

_Tina was over at Santana's house and they were working on glee assignment together. During breaks Santana and Mercedes, who had tagged along, would belt out random tunes and sounded awesome doing it. Santana's parents were gone for the night so it was just the three of them. _

"_Alright I gotta ask. Have you guys noticed that Quinn and Rachel seem… closer lately?"_

"_Yeah, now that I think about it they seem _really _close. Like zero personal space close."_

"_They're always staring at each other too. They seem to really care a lot about each other."_

"_Mhmm. Even when they hated each other they always seemed to spend a lot of time caring what the other thinks. Brittany was right."_

_They just kind of sat there for a few seconds because no one wanted to say what they were all thinking. Except for Mercedes, who apparently changed her mind on that front._

"_Quinn's totally into her."_

"_Big time. And I can tell Rachel likes her back." Tina agreed._

"_So I'm really not crazy then."_

"_Not at all. There's definitely something going on there. There's friendly, and there's flirty. And those two stopped being friendly a long time ago."_

Right now Santana and Brittany were eating Friday night dinner together. Santana had a habit of telling Brittany all the things that she noticed between Rachel and Quinn ever since that barbecue she hosted. Which is exactly what she was doing now.

"So she was just staring at her the entire class?"

"Yup. And it wasn't just in class. At lunch they were all close and chatty and staring into each other's eyes. And you've seen them in Glee club, they're all giggly and singing together."

"They seem totally into each other." Brittany agreed.

"I knew they were getting closer. And I know I guessed at it before but I didn't think I'd actually be right."

"I think we should test our theories. We should stick them in a room together like lab rats and observe them. Wait, Rachel's a vegan. That wouldn't work. She can't eat cheese."

"No, Brit, That's perfect. We should invite them over for a movie night. A horror movie night. Rachel is terrified of horror films and Quinn loves 'em. If we're right, Rachel will be snuggled up to Q in no time."

"It always gets me into your arms" Brittany said as she used her foot to touch Santana's under the kitchen table locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"Sure does. In fact maybe we should watch one after dinner."

"But we're going to be watching scary movies tomorrow. Besides I had a better idea for what we could do after dinner." Brittany said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Santana gulped.

"Guess I better eat faster than huh?"

* * *

><p>Santana had a few good Scary movies lined up including a couple classics. The Exorcist, Amityville Horror (The older one), Insidious and one called The Rite. Santana had picked it out because she had seen Anthony Hopkins in Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal. Dude was good at being really freaking creepy.<p>

"I don't know why I agreed to this. Horror films always make me jumpy."

"Relax Rach. We promise not to let anything eat you. Right, Q"

Brittany started giggling and everyone looked at her. Santana realized why she was laughing. Quinn picked up on it and threw them a look to show that they were being weird and looked back at Rachel.

" Santana is right, there's nothing to be scared of. It's just a movie, none of it is real."

"I know it's not real Quinn that doesn't make it any less horrifying."

"Let's get this movie playing huh?"

At Santana's cue Brittany pressed the play button and the opening credits of The Exorcist started rolling. The movie was old yeah, and anyone could tell it was pea soup spitting out of her mouth but it totally made Rachel scared enough to keep inching closer and closer to Quinn on the loveseat they were sharing. Santana noticed this and if she could have gotten an intense close up of her face with the evil smirk on her lips and an evil laugh about to break through the grin she would have. But alas, her rejoicing in the plan being fruitful would have to remain until after the movie.

They finished The Exorcist and moved onto Insidious. Rachel was especially nervous for this one because she had heard that it was a particularly scary movie. When the voices were heard over the baby monitor Rachel hugged the blanket she was sharing with Quinn and hid her face by leaning into Quinn. The old lady made her duck her head into Quinn's shoulder and the doll people from the 50s made her do both. She probably hadn't actually seen most of the movie. Heard it yes, but she couldn't tell you what the man with fire for eyes looked like. Well except that he had fire for eyes because they had actually said that.

"Is it over?" Rachel said peeking out from under the blanket and slightly lifting her head away from Quinn. Quinn hadn't known what made her heart rate speed up more, the movie or having Rachel so close to her for so long.

"Yeah it's safe."She said chuckling slightly. "You can come out of your cocoon now."

"But it's so comfortable."

Santana and Brittany were oblivious to this exchange however due to their…well they were making out on the couch.

"I don't think they stop for two seconds. Ever." Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" She flung a pillow in their direction hitting both of their heads.

"What!"

"You do realize there are two other people in the room right?"

"Whatever. Is the movie over?"

"Yeah it just ended."

"I think it's time for food."

They all agreed with Brittany and followed her into the kitchen. Santana got out some popcorn, some gummyworms, some sodas and some chips and salsa.

"I wonder if they're going to do a sequel to that, they kind of have to after that ending." Quinn said, seemingly to Rachel seeing as she was the only other person that paid attention to the ending.

"I know! It was so suspenseful. Everything seemed just fine then Bam! The father's possessed."

"Ok I really need to re-watch that."

"You should, Santana. It was actually really good aside from the fact that it made me jump all the time."

"So, Have you guys ever had anything paranormal happen to you?"

"This one time when I was younger I had a hamster that ran in its wheel all the time like it was possessed. It was on it all the time so I hung up a little cross in the cage, 'cause you know; that's what they did in movies. But it didn't help. I guess he just really liked the wheel."

After Brittany's story it seemed like it would be hard to come up with something that amusing but Santana spoke next.

"I've never really seen anything but when my abuela passed away I went with my parents to her house to go through things and I remember getting a really weird feeling; like I wasn't alone. The house just felt full, with I have no friggin' clue what but it creeped me out. I begged my parents to hurry up so we could leave sooner. "

They returned to watching movies and put in Amityville Horror. This time Santana and Brittany weren't too preoccupied to notice how close their two friends were.

"No! Don't go down in the basement! Are you stupid!" Rachel was yelling at the TV and the other three were laughing at her.

"Rach it's a movie. People do stupid things. Especially in scary movies." Quinn paused but then added "I guess they don't have to be in movies to do that though do they?"

"Amen" Santana agreed. Just then Brittany heard a noise and she bolted upright on the couch. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She looked positively frightened.

"Brit, Honey, What's going on?"

"Yeah, You're kind of freaking me out"

"Quinn Shh."

"Brit – "

"SHHHHH! I think I heard something"

"It was probably just the movie. It's been proven that when watching scary movies your mind is more susceptible to paranoid tendencies. You're watching it so you think it's happening in real life."

"Shorty… too many words."

"Don't call her Shorty Santana"

"Aww Look at you being all protective, Q"

"You guys I'm serious I heard something."

The girls didn't really think there was anything to worry about but they could tell Brittany was honestly worried. They agreed to listen for any more noises and sure enough they definitely heard it.

"Told you"

"What was that?" Rachel said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"I don't know."

"It was probably just the wind guys. The upstairs windows are creaky."

Just at the moment Santana spoke they heard the sound of a window slamming shut from the second story.

"San I'm scared."

"It's going to be ok Brit"

"Santana what if someone's breaking in?" Quinn whispered to her.

"Well what do you suppose we do peroxide wonder?"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions it is really windy outside we should check first. We were just watching scary movies we might be imagining things. Rachel actually had a point before. I think she's right."

"Thank You Quinn." She looked up at the taller girl sweetly. Quinn returned the smile.

"Will you two stop staring at each other long enough for us to figure out what the hell we should do."

"I wasn't staring."

"Yeah Ok and I'm a hetero." Another noise. Louder this time.

"Ok if that's wind that's really strong wind.

"Ok I changed my mind. We're not going investigating. That's the mistake the girls in movies make right before they get brutally murdered."

"Relax, Drama Queen, we'll just turn on the lights and go check that window."

"Santana Rachel's right. That didn't sound like wind this time. It sounded like a door. This is definitely that moment in the movies where we would be yelling at the girls to get out of the house instead of going looking for whatever is making those loud noises."

"Of course you agree with her." Santana muttered under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you're doing that a lot these days."

"We'll talk about this later. This is not the time. Maybe we should call someone?"

"No. Look, we don't even know what's causing the noises. "

"Well I'm becoming more convinced that some perv is up there waiting for the right time to bash our heads in with baseball bat or something."

"I wish Lord Tubbington was here. He'd know what to do."

""This is ridiculous I'm going to check the upstairs. There's a screen on the window. If someone broke in we would have heard it break."

"No, Baby Don't go." Brittany looked truly concerned and for more than a few seconds Santana considered not going upstairs.

"Brit, I'll be fine. There's nothing there, alright. I'll bring this with me." She picked up a poker from the fireplace. Quinn grabbed another fireplace tool.

"I'm going with you. There's still a chance there's something up there. And If you died and did that to Brittany I would kill you twice."

"Gee thanks."

"Let's go." Then Quinn felt a tug on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Quinn wait!..." Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and saw true concern. Something she hadn't seen in a while. Here was this girl she used to hate for some reason or another standing in front of her, worried for her. "Be careful."

Quinn's face was in shock because Rachel wrapped her into a hug. It ended a few seconds later and Quinn regained her composure and smiled back at the shorter girl. "I will"

"Any day now."

"Chill. " She said still looking Rachel in the eyes maintaining a sweet smile. She gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead and started walking towards the stairs. "Well, you coming?"

"Uh, Yeah."

They ripped their weapons tightly and headed up the stairs. The window at the end of hall was closed and nothing seemed disturbed.

"So you going to tell me what in the hell that was?" They were headed into the first of a few guest rooms.

"What what was?"

"You know damn well what Fabray."

* * *

><p>Downstairs Rachel and Brittany were sitting close together on the couch. Not like on top of each other like Quinn and Rachel had been, but still close.<p>

"I feel better that she's not going up there alone. Santana can be really stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah. She can."

Rachel had a worried expression on her face. She looked even more worried than Brittany was.

"Rach, she'll be fine."

"Huh. Yeah Santana will be fine Brittany don't worry."

"No I wasn't talking about San, silly. I was talking about Quinn."

"Oh…"

"You're really worried about her aren't you? I'm good with this stuff. I may not be good at math and dates confuse me but I know people and I can tell Quinn is important to you."

"Yeah. I suppose she is."She took a moment to get her thoughts together which didn't make her any more coherent. "I don't know what it means." She took another pause and looked from Brittany to the ground while fiddling with her hands. "Well, I do know what it means. It means I have feelings very strong feelings. For her. but I don't know what it means to her and I'm glad we're friends and I don't want to do anything to compromise what we have-"

"Rachel, just tell her what's in that pretty little head of yours"

"No. No I can't do that. "

"Yes, you can."

"I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way-"

"She does."

"But I really-"

"She does OK. If you don't see it you're blind. We should get you one of those stick things."

"You really think she likes me?"

"I'm not sure about a lot of things, because a lot of things confuse me. But I'm sure about this. Go for it, Rach."

* * *

><p>"No I really don't"<p>

"Yes You do. I'm talking about the way you were acting with Rachel down there. A forehead kiss? Really?"

"Oh…That."

"Yeah That. We're talking about that. Whatever _that _was."

"I'd rather not…"

"Too bad."

"Really Santana, Lay off OK."

"And I was so looking forward to hearing about your crush on our resident pain in my side."

"I do not have a crush on her!"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Since when do you read Shakespeare?"

"I picked up a thing or two from that thing they call English class. Stop dodging my question."

Another noise that sounded like footsteps from a room down the hall made both girls jump.

"We should probably go see what that was."

"First admit you're diggin' on Rachel." Quinn turned with and exasperated expression to her cohort.

"Fine. OK. I like her!" Quinn angrily whispered to Santana so the other girls downstairs couldn't hear. "She's smart. She's positive. She's determined. She's beautiful, and when I'm around her I'm don't feel like a screw-up. I feel like, like I can make something of my future, and that I want her in it. I don't know anything else. All I know is that that girl makes me feel different and better than any guy ever has. I don't care what it makes me. I don't care about anything except for keeping her in my life because I like it. I really like it."

Santana stood with her mouth open but by the end it was half surprise, half smile. Before she could reply they heard the noise again. The girls brought themselves back to what they were actually doing. Santana stepped toward the door.

"Right after you Baby Gay." Santana gestured through the doorway of the room they were in.

Quinn gave her a look and walked out of the room raising her right hand and giving Santana the bird behind her.

"Ok we heard footsteps right?" Quinn looked confused and Santana did too. They were in the room, but there was nothing.

"Maybe it's ghosts. BOOOOOOO" Santana moved toward Quinn and did a very poor ghost impression.

"All that's missing is the white sheet. And I don't think your house is haunted."

Almost on queue the lights went out in the room.

"SHIT!"

"This is your house find the light switch."

"It's not working pull out your phone so we have some light in here."

"The bulb probably burnt out."

"There's nothing in here. Let's go check the last room"

They walked out of the room just in time to see the door to one of the other rooms close.

"Rachel! Brittany! Are you up here!" Santana yelled.

"We're still downstairs babe!" Came the reply.

"San. If they're down there-"

"then what the fuck was that?" She replied with more than a hint of fear in her voice. There was a loud thud and a picture frame slid off the hall table and onto the floor.

"Okay. Shit just got real."

"Agreed."

"How did it –"

"It just slid off. Just right off. Nothing pushed it. Just right off. "

"I was kidding when I said it was ghosts. Dios Mio."

"Okay. No Spanish. No Freaking out. We can handle this." She turned to Santana with a nervous look on her face. "Right?"

"Right. We're Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. We don't get scared by noises and coincidences. Let's uh, Let's go check the room."

"Yeah we'll just go in there and see what made that noise."

"Right." She said but neither girl moved. Finally after a minute or two Santana worked up the nerve.

"Okay. I'm going." She headed for the door and Quinn followed.

"There's nothing here."

"Nothing's even moved in here."

"What the hell closed the door."

"It wasn't the wind. None of the windows are open." A low soft moan could be heard from the closet. Santana's head turned to the closet and then to Quinn. They gulped.

"He- Hello. Anyone in there?" Quinn asked cautiously.

The room got colder and the doors to the rooms flew open in succession. The lights in the hallway went off and the moaning noise got a little louder.

"Okay I'll open one side you get the other. Have your weapon ready."

"You're crazy."

"Just do it."

They moved to the closet doors and prepared. Santana mouthed a countdown.

One.

Two.

Three.

"PUCK!"

"Puckerman you better have a damn good reason for sneaking into my house and scaring the living shit out of us."

"Oh I do. Scaring the living shit out of you."

Santana hit his arm with the stem part of the fire poker. "We thought someone broke in you oaf."

"So you were going to hit them with fire place tools?"

"Hey we had to act on short notice ok. How did you manage all the special effects?"

"Ahh. I had help. SAM! THEY FOUND ME. COME OVER HERE."

"You got Sam in on this?"

"Yeah He didn't really tell me his full plans for the evening. Hey ladies."

"How did you make the picture slide off the table?"

"If something fell it probably happen when I tripped into the closet. I fell into the back wall pretty hard."

"And the light that wouldn't turn back on?"

"Oh that wasn't us. Your bulb is probably really burnt out."

"Gotta admit. I'm kind of impressed. But you two are gonna have to go. This is a private party. Ya gets me?"

"But why would we want to leave when Quinn here has found the gift of the Vagi"

"One: Worst Pun EVER. Second: You heard that?"

"Yeah I did. "

"So did I"

"Shit You don't they heard down there do you. Oh god. Oh god." Quinn was pacing the floor. It's bad enough that they heard but if Rachel heard. Shit This is –" Santana grabbed Quinn by the shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Quinn. Breathe for me."

"Hey I don't think they would have heard downstairs. All I heard was the 'fine I like her'. Then it got too soft to understand. Besides I think I hear the TV going down there."

"Yeah. He's right, Q. She didn't hear Okay. Besides I'm sure she would have ran up here and made a big scene like she always does."

"No. She wouldn't have. She'd be all polite and let me tell her on my own. She would wait for me to be comfortable enough to tell her. Shit. I think I'm going to be sick."

"How about we go downstairs. Then we'll know if they heard for sure if they start acting weird Ok."

"Yeah they're probably worrying too. OK. I can do this."

* * *

><p>They hadn't heard Quinn's confession it turns out. Rachel made many threats on Noah's life. Brittany was just glad it wasn't scary anymore and that Santana was okay. Noah and Sam left and it was just the four of them again.<p>

"So you didn't hear any talking from upstairs?"

" I told you Quinn, I just heard when Santana asked if we were upstairs. Why is this so important."

"I, umm, just wanted to see if you guys had any idea what was going on that's all."

"Brittany, can I talk to you , err, in the kitchen for a second?" Santana grabbed Brittany and dragged her out of earshot into the other room.

"I knew it something's going on isn't? Did Quinn confess her love for Rachel? I bet she did and she wanted to make sure she didn't hear. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Exactly right." Santana arched an eyebrow It till amazed her how good her girlfriend was at reading people.

"So what did she say?"

Santana relayed the words to the best of her ability and Brittany told the other girl what Rachel had told her.

"We have to do something. I can't take this sexual tension any longer."

"Uh Uh. We're not doing a thing."

"Huh?"

"We're going to let whatever happens happen. We didn't force or rush us and look how good we are together. If what's between them is real, then it doesn't need our help. Love is strong like that. So we're just going to let those two figure it out. It'll work out in the end. Like it did for us."

Santana felt the grin plastered on her face as she stared into those loving blue eyes. This was what had done her over. Not those gorgeous eyes. Not the quirkiness. And not even the insightful things she said. It was everything put together like they were right now.

"Have I told you how smart you are?"

"Once or twice."

"Well you are. Don't you ever forget that. K" She tapped the girl on the nose and hugged her close before giving her a short kiss.

"Let's get back out there." They both re entered the living room and collapsed on the loveseat and Rachel and Quinn both stared at them.

"What?"

"So, what were you two talking about for so long?"

"Oh we weren't talking the whole time." Santana knew just what to say to get them to stop asking questions.

"Ok then so I'm thinking maybe a comedy now. You know instead of the scary movies"

"That's a great idea Rach."

"_That's a great idea rach." _Santana mumbled in her best mocking voice.

Quinn chucked yet another pillow at Santana's head."

"Stop throwing my pillows!"

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm going to call the ASPCP on you!"

"the ASPCP?"

"Yeah the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Pillows."

"And you came up with that all by yourself."

"Ok I'm starting the movie now."

Rachel put in Young Frankenstein and the girls got comfortable in the living room again. They all fell asleep by the end of the movie.

Santana got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and noticed one of Quinn's hands was laying just barely on top of Rachel's.

_**I had to make this realistic. Making the house haunted for real just didn't seem to fit. Again Sorry it took so long. I'll try and update once a week at least. Reviews are awesome and so are you. =)**_


	15. Kind & Generous

_**I'm really just writing ideas that come to mind. Hope you enjoy! Review Review Review! I'm not all that comfortable with how the whole private messaging thing goes but tparntoe is my gmail drop me a line if you want to ask a question or even make suggestions. I can take constructive criticism. =) I'm marathon-ing the Resident Evil movies as I write this so If something slips in about an evil monopolistic corporation, zombies, or the attractiveness of one Milla Jovovich (or Michelle Rodriguez, or Ali Larter), it's not my fault.**_

_**Diclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Glee or anything that I reference. Ever. If I did I wouldn't still be living with my parents at almost 20.**_

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Both Quinn and Rachel had been avoiding each other and the questions from Santana and Brittany respectively after their confessions the other night. Rachel was having a much easier time than Quinn however because Brittany was easy to distract from her line of questioning and Santana was, well… Santana. She was persistent.<p>

Very, very persistent.

"Santana, I'm going to say this one more time. GO. AWAY."

Quinn slammed her locker and tried to escape Santana's questioning to no avail.

"And I told you that that's not happening."

"Well it would seem we've reached an impasse doesn't it?"

"Looks that way."

"I'm not talking."

"Yes you are."

"Eventually I will, but definitely not now, or here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They walked into the classroom staring daggers at each other and Santana sat down next to Sugar.

"What crawled up your butts today?"

"Quinn's being stubborn."

"You're both stubborn. You know this right? I mean I knew that after I knew both of you for like, a week."

Santana sighed then looked at Sugar with a smile.

"Hey Sugar?"

"Mhhm?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Confidante.<em>

That was the word that Mr. Schue had on the board for the week.

"Can anyone tell me what the word confidante means to them?" The Teacher glanced around the room and decided that another one of Brittany's interesting answers wouldn't do any harm.

"Brittany."

"Mrs. Hitchens told us that the other soldiers beat them in the Civil War."

"Umm. Not quite. Rachel."

"A confidante is someone you can trust, someone you can go to when things get difficult, someone you can really rely on."

"Exactly. This week your assignment is going to be all about a special person in your life; a confidante. They don't have to be your significant other; they just have to mean something to you. I want you to all come up with a song dedicated to that person. Let's get to work."

When Santana heard what the assignment was her first thought was that she maybe wanted to sing about her mom. Her second thought was that she was going to get Quinn to sing to Rachel.

"So Brit, who are you going to sing about?"

"Well, I was going to sing to you, but I thought you might get embarrassed, so I'm gonna sing about my mom."

"Me too! I even know what song I'm going to sing."

"We should do a duet!" She said excitedly.

"That'd be cool. Hey I'm going to go find out who Quinn is singing to."

"Oohhh I hope it's Rachel. Rachel really likes her. I could tell."

"Let's see if I can't make that happen, huh?"

That plan would have to wait because Rachel was talking at Quinn about possible ideas. That's not a grammatical error, well it might be but it's an accurate depiction of what was happening. Rachel was going nonstop about whether she should sing about her dads, or Kurt. She couldn't choose just one of her dads because even the other didn't know about she'd know and she'd still feel terrible. But if she sang to Kurt would that be too much pressure on their friendship? She wasn't going to sing to Finn. That definitely was placing too much on their relationships. What should she do?

"I, uh, I'm not sure." Quinn responded.

"What about you Quinn, who are you thinking about singing to?"

_You._

"Maybe my mom. Or, Umm Mercedes, she was a good friend when I needed her. I haven't decided."

For some reason, Rachel was a little disappointed. She knew what she was feeling and she knew why. She wanted to be special in Quinn's life. She was still dating Finn and it was all very confusing. She would have to deal with him.

"Oh, Ok then."

To tell the truth Quinn didn't want to discuss her recent crush with Santana 1)because she was being annoying; and 2) because her crush was pointless. Even if Rachel did like her back, which, why would she, Finn was still involved. Why would Rachel choose a girl who had tormented her for years over the high school star athlete?

Finn. Maybe if she prayed he would go away.

Such were her thoughts as she stared at Rachel during their English class. Every time she would glance back at Rachel she could swear that Rachel had been glancing at her too. In fact she was. Between stealing glances at Quinn Rachel was pondering the implications of this situation that had arisen. Truth be told her relationship with Finn had grown monotonous and dull long before she became better friends with Quinn. Now that she picked up on that, her brain picked up on every little thing she could possibly have complaints about. She wasn't as blinded by love as they say. Finn wasn't perfect. She now realized that even more. And Quinn, well Quinn made her feel happy. Quinn made her feel like she was doing something right.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Are you 5, Santana?"

"Hey, five year olds knew what they were doing when they invented that line."

Quinn just gave her the evil eyes effectively ending the conversation. Oh Yeah, she was going to get Quinn to talk.

That night was as good as any she decided. She would invite Quinn over for a little bonding time; maybe a little interrogation. She'll see how the night goes.

* * *

><p>Santana knew that if she were too annoying Quinn would close off completely, so when Quinn agreed to come over to talk she knew she would have to tread lightly. They were sitting in Santana's living room with the TV on in the background. It was some cheesy Lifetime movie and neither of them was really paying attention.<p>

"So Quinny Darling, who are you dedicating your song to?"

"I haven't decided."

"I see."

"You see what exactly?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just…"

"Jesus,ok. What, Santana! You just what?"

"I just think you want to sing to Rachel."

Santana had kind of mumbled it under her breath and looked down when she said it. Quinn opened her mouth wide at first in surprise but slowly just let the statement hang in the air between them. Santana avoided eye contact and Quinn was thinking about what Santana had said. It was silent for a few minutes before Quinn spoke.

"You're right." She stated quietly and simply.

"Come Again?"

"I do. I want to sing to her."

"Alright, so, sing to her."

"I can't do that."

"Well, why not?"

"People say there are no such things as dumb questions but that one was as dumb as they get."

They glared at each other and were thrust into silence yet again. Santana didn't think it was a dumb question at all. She hadn't yet heard Quinn's reasons for not wanting to sing to Rachel. Though after she thought about it she could imagine why Quinn had reservations about doing so, lots of very good reasons actually. Quinn on the other hand was pondering something else as they sat. She decided to break the silence.

"What does this make me?"

"Ummm"

"I mean am I gay? Am I bisexual? What does this mean?"

"I thought you said you didn't care what it made you? Why do you have to label yourself?"

"Yeah, Well, I lied. I do care. It's confusing and you know as well as I do that society labels you, whether you want to be labeled or not."

Well she had a point there.

"Alright I have some questions to test your gayness."

"O…Kay I guess. Ask away."

Santana knew where Quinn was coming from. Just because you were comfortable being fluid with your sexual preferences didn't mean society was. BUT… Santana was going to show her how silly she was being. Quinn had no clue where this was going but she was willing to play along. She just hoped Santana didn't ask her any inappropriate questions. That was a strong possibility. Santana moved and then moved Quinn so they were sitting Indian style on the couch facing each other.

"1st question : Tegan and Sara or the Jonas Brothers ?"

"Tegan and Sara. The Jonas Brothers irritate me."

"And points for the gay scale. Ok 2nd question: Resident Evil or Hurt Locker."

"Oh That's easy. Resident Evil is way more fun to watch. Also, Milla Jovovich is pretty to look at."

"Hmm. That she is. "

"Yeah yeah, what's the third question?"

"Alright, the final question for tickets to a taping of the Ellen Degeneres Show and a Box Set of the L Word-"

"What's the L Word?"

"You've got a lot to learn my friend and you know that I was joking about the prizes right."Quinn just gave her a look that said "Really?"

"Yes, God, get on with the question."

"Ok Brad kisses Angie, who do you make out with?"

"That's like asking whether I want diamonds or gold. Anyone in their right mind would take both."

"Just answer the question."

"I did. Both."

"Okay."

"So how do you interpret the results from this little quiz?"

"Well according to my very advanced and scientific calculations, You're super gay."

"Oh really."

"Mhhmm"

"You've thought about this stuff a lot huh?"

"Once or twice yeah. that"

They both chuckled a bit at that. Santana was thinking about badass zombie fighting chicks and Quinn

"Those were stupid questions."

"They had a dumb purpose."

"Understanding my sexual preferences is not dumb."

"Why can't you just understand you want Rachel's Berries and leave it at that?"

"You're very frustrating."

"So I've heard."

Santana was still surprised that Quinn hadn't heard of the L Word yet and she was more than happy to introduce it to her. They spent the night watching that. They talked about their Glee assignments and what they were going to sing. Santana told her friend about her plan to sing with Brittany and Quinn decided she was going to go for it and sing to Rachel. She too had the perfect song.

* * *

><p>Rachel's mind had been in turmoil for a while now. It wasn't fair of her to stay in a committed relationship that she wasn't committed to. She had to do the right thing. She had to do what was honorable. She told Finn to meet her at Breadstix at 7 and that she had something to tell him. He had seemed happy at first until he managed to pick up on the tone of her voice over the phone.<p>

It was awkward when they sat down at their table. Finn was feeling a little unsure of himself. Rachel wasn't being her normal exuberant self. She hated what she was about to do but it needed to be done. So When Finn asked her why she wasn't talking as much as she usually does she told him that maybe they should just order.

"Rach, I know something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Please Finn, let's just enjoy our meal and then we'll talk okay."

"No. Come on babe, I want to know what's going on in that head of yours. Neither one of us are going to enjoy the meal when you're upset."

"I suppose you're right. It's just that lately I've been feeling unsure about- about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I-um –I don't feel as committed to the relationship as I previously did."

"What do you mean not as committed?"

"I don't think it would be prudent of me to continue with this when my heart isn't in it."

"Rachel, What are you say-"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Rachel had cut off his last question and gotten to the point a little loudly because it seemed like he wasn't getting it. He looked shocked. As far as he knew there were no problems with their relationship. It's at that moment that the waiter decided to take their orders.

"You're breaking up with me!"

"Yes."

"Wh- Why?"

"I'm going for honesty here OK. To tell the truth I just don't feel the same about you as I did when we started dating, or even when we first met for that matter."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Finn, It's nothing you did. My feelings have changed."

"But, how? I mean I did everything you asked. When you talk most of the time I actually listen."

"I know, I know Finn look, but it's not fair to either of us if I date you whilst knowing that my interests lie elsewhere."

"Are you saying there's someone else!"

At that moment the waiter brought over their food. They both stared awkwardly at the table until he left.

"No Finn, don't be ridiculous."

"You're the one being ridiculous you're breaking up with me for no reason!"

"Finn, lower your voice. I very clearly stated multiple times that I have a very good reason."

"Really? It didn't sound very good to me." He said angrily, ripping a breadstick in half.

"I'm sorry Finn, but this is better for both of us."

"Speak for yourself. You don't have to face the entire football team knowing you got dumped."

"Excuse me; I think our emotional well-beings are more important than your reputation."

"Tell that to the slushie that's going to be thrown on me tomorrow."

"Can we please try to be mature about this."

Finn just shoved a bite of pasta in his mouth and they both ate in silence for a few minutes. Finn still had a puzzled look on his face.

"I hope we can still be friends Finn. I also hope you won't harbor ill feelings towards me. I'm simply doing what I think is wise."

"I'm upset, and I don't understand, but I'll get over it."

"Good."

The rest of the dinner went by somewhat awkwardly. They tried to make awkward small talk but the fact that they had just broken up caused a rift between the two. It was difficult at the end when they had to say goodbye. Finn wasn't sure if he should hug her how to say goodnight actually. Rachel told him that a hug was just fine. She hoped things would be okay between them.

* * *

><p>"Ok Class it's time to perform our assignments for this week. Who would like to go first?"<p>

"Mr Schue. Britts and I prepared something together."

"Great. Go right ahead."

"Ok Well, Brittany and I were talking and we both were going to sing about our mothers and we decided to perform together. We're going to sing a song by the Spice Girls. Hit it!"

_Back then I didn't know why,__  
><em>_why you were misunderstood,__  
><em>_So now I see through your eyes,__  
><em>_all that you did was love,_

_Mama I love you, Mama I care,__  
><em>_Mama I love you, Mama my friend,__  
><em>_You're my friend ,you're my friend_

Their song was beautiful. Even though the song was a bit feminine Finn agreed with the sentiment as he's extremely close with his mother and he was also singing a song about his mother. Kurt got teary-eyed because he lost his mother, and everyone else pretended they were holding up lighters and looked appropriately touched by the song. It was the rest of the glee club's turns. Tina and Mike each sang a song to each other. Rachel decided to sing Thank You for Being a Friend to Kurt. It was simple and they both shared a love for the Golden Girls that meant Rachel knew he would appreciate the gesture. Kurt dedicated a song to his father, and Blaine to his mother. Then it was Quinn's turn.

"Mr Schuester, I'd like to go next."

"Well, alright Quinn. We'd love to hear it. "

"Thank You. Well, Over the past couple of months this person has become very important in my life. I was in a bad place, I'm sure you know, and they really helped me out of it. They've come to mean a great deal to me. I appreciate this person very much and umm, well, Rachel this is for you."

You could almost hear a pin dropping the room. Almost being a key word because you could also hear fainted whisperings amongst the crowd. But they focused their attention as the music started.

_You've been so kind and generous  
>I don't know how you keep on giving<br>For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
>For your selflessness, my admiration<br>And for everything you've done_

You know I'm bound...  
>I'm bound to thank you for it<p>

_You've been so kind and generous  
>I don't know how you keep on giving<br>For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
>And I never could have come this far without you<br>So for everything you've done _

The group got into the song and sang along with the la la las. Rachel was just focusing on Quinn the entire time .Quinn mostly avoided eye contact with anyone. She was looking at the floor for most of the performance.

You know I'm bound...  
>I'm bound to thank you for it<p>

I want to thank you  
>For so many gifts<br>You gave with love and tenderness  
>I want to thank you<p>

Since the song had begun, Quinn avoided eye contact with Rachel specifically. She was ready to sing the song but she wasn't ready to see the reaction. After the rest of the class got a chance to perform and the class was over, Quinn ran out before anyone could ask her any questions. Rachel in particular had a few. She hoped to catch Quinn at her locker before she left but she had no such luck. Quinn had apparently bolted out of the school as quick as The Flash. She did however find Santana by her locker.

"What's up short stuff?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me why Quinn ran out of school faster than my fathers when they spotted the right-to-lifers outside the local grocery store."

Santana giggled a bit at that. "Well, I think that's something you should ask her."

"I tried but like I said she ran. I know that the two of you are friends and I thought you would have some information. And as you and Brittany are a couple I'm sure she told what we talked about when you and Quinn were investigating the upstairs."

"Your secret is safe with me, and don't worry about Brittany she doesn't tell anyone secrets besides me. As far as Quinn goes, just talk to her. Trust me."

"Ok, well, Thanks. I guess I'll take your advice if she ever stops avoiding me."

"A wise decision."

"Until then, can you just tell her I really enjoyed the song?"

"Sure." Santana watched as Rachel continued walking away. "Wait! Berry?"

"Yes?"

"Look, I know I just told you how good I am at keeping secrets but something tells me Quinn wouldn't be opposed if you told her how you felt."

"Yeah Brittany said something similar."

"I'd listen to her."

"Right, well, thanks."

"Bye Rach. Just give her time. She just needs to sort things out in that peroxide corroded head of hers."

* * *

><p>Another week went by with Quinn avoiding Rachel. Quinn had also been managing to avoid Santana and Brittany. She bolted out of classes and left quickly after school. During her lunch period she went off campus. Mercedes had tried to talk to her when she caught her by her locker one day but didn't get anywhere. It was Monday and Quinn was trying to go another day without getting asked any questions by her friends. She couldn't avoid them completely however. Having to talk to them was inevitable. This was proved to be true when she ran into Tina in the bathroom at school.<p>

It was between periods and Quinn ran into the bathroom. This is where she usually went to avoid running into people in the hallways. Unfortunately for her Tina was in this particular bathroom at this particular time.

"Quinn. Hi!"

"Hey."

"So, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine."

"Then how come you've been avoiding like, all of us."

"It's complicated."

"I think I can manage."

"Really, I – It's not easy to explain and-"

"Look, I bet whatever silly reason you have for avoiding us, _and _Rachel, is just that; silly. Rachel's been trying to talk to you. She cares about you so just go talk to her."

"It's not that simple."

"But it is. It just seems complicated to you. Why do you think people go to other people when they have problems? "

Quinn didn't say a word so Tina walked toward the stall offering three final words before she closed the door.

"Talk to her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Second song was Kind and Generous by Natalie Merchant. I'll try to have the next chapter done tonight or tomorrow. Can't promise anything but I'll have another one up this weekend for sure.<strong>_


	16. Started Before It Began

_**I know I know, I'm a dirty rotten liar. School got in the way of an update as usual. I was trying to think of what I should do with this chapter. I'm also going to try and edit more and make things more grammatically correct. Some of my punctuation and what not is a hot mess. It won't be perfect, but there won't be near as many mistakes, that being said; I appreciate each and every one of my readers for sticking with this story despite the inconsistencies and errors. The show gives me so many angst-y feelings I'm trying to balance them out with some fun story-telling. I loved Rachel's dads, especially Jeff Goldblum so I included them with some (hopefully) funny dialogue, which part of it is kind of what they had in the episode. Also my family is jewish and I love Yiddish words so I will throw some in. Keep reviewing and I hope you also keep enjoying. Now, on with the story! This is gonna be a long one. Hope you're ready!**_

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, absolument rien.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

As the time for thinking about college neared, the seniors were growing increasingly stressed at the thought of their future. Rachel and Kurt were going to apply to a performing arts program at the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts in New York City. They had gone to one of the college visits in Columbus to see what kind of competition they would be facing and they were scared. The prospective applicants from other areas were talented; like über talented. Being the best in a town didn't make much of a difference when that town was as small as Lima, Ohio.

Things were going to be odd for Blaine and Kurt, as well as for Mike and Tina. Kurt going to New York could put a lot of stress on his relationship with Blaine. Mike and Tina's bond was very strong indeed, but distance is always hard. There was also the issue of being on two different educational levels; thought the gap wouldn't last for long.

As she was talking to Quinn, Santana realized she hadn't a clue where she wanted to apply. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to study or what she wanted to do with her life. When she thought of her future the only thing she was sure about was Brittany.

"That's really sweet, San."

Quinn had finally given in and talked to Santana. She still had yet to suck it up and talk to Rachel, however. At the moment she seemed kind of distant, like she was thinking about something; something brunette, Jewish, and bubbly.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?"

"No…" Santana just pursed her lips and glared.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I am."

"How many times have I told you to just go talk to her?"

"More than enough I assure you."

"Yet you're still avoiding her."

"I don't know what to say to her. 'I've tortured you all of high school because I secretly harbored feelings for you; only I didn't know I was and now I want us to be together'. Yeah, that'll go over well."

"If Berry was able to get past what _**I**_ did to her, she sure as hell can probably forgive you. If you ask me-"

"I didn't."

"…it seems like she already has. She has been hanging out with you." Quinn gave Santana that look that said she hated her for being right and that she knew the other girl had a point. If Berry was still holding a grudge she wouldn't be as nice as she had been over the past few months.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Fine with me. I spilled about my future, now I wantz to hear your plans, Q."

"I got into Yale." It all came out in a blur; a loud mumble. Santana still caught it. She whipped her head around to look at Quinn.

"Either I've developed some kind of schizoid auditory hallucination, or you just said you got into Yale."

"I got into Yale."

"Holy Shit. I mean like Holy Shit, Quinn that's amazing!" Santana wrapped her up in hug and retreated when the other girl didn't seem to be as enthusiastic.

"Okay, I'm all with the happy, and you're all with the acting like you made eye contact with Medusa; what gives?"

"That was the first time I said it out loud. It seems more real now, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that." She did too; that was how it felt when she said 'I'm gay' out loud for the first time. So yeah, she knew the feeling. "So, I take it you haven't told anyone?"

"No." There was silence for a few moments before Quinn set out to answer Santana's unasked question of why she wouldn't tell the whole world her amazing news.

"I guess it felt completely surreal. It still kind of does. It took me hours to even open the letter. After everything I've been through – I guess it's still hard for me to believe that my life is finally turning around. A few months ago I had no future; or at least I'd convinced myself that I didn't. Now things are continuing to get better and – I don't know – it feels like I'm living in a dream, and if I acknowledge it, then this feeling might turn out not to be real; and I really want it to be real."

Santana sat listening with a thoughtful expression on her face. Seeing that things were turning around for her friend made her happy as well. Once Quinn was done talking she waited a few moments before responding.

"Remind me never to go blonde; that shit really does mess with your head."

"I tell you what's on my mind and this is how you respond. You're such a great friend."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're not crazy. I get what you're saying, I do. I'm happy for you, Quinn. It's about damn time things started turning around for you."

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't avoid Rachel any longer. If she continued much more Rachel would most likely grow resentful and that was the exact opposite of what she wanted. She wanted to talk in person but she didn't want to talk in school either. She feared Rachel wouldn't come if she invited her over to her house so that left her one option; go to Rachel's house. Tonight she would go and finally have a long overdue talk with Rachel. What would she say? What if her Dads were there? What if she got kicked out? Oh God. Was this what hyperventilating felt like? Was there even a paper bag around if she needed one? 'Cause of Death: Hyperventilation'. That'd be one for the record books.<p>

She didn't pay attention the entire day in school. Quinn's thoughts were devoted entirely to what she would say once she arrived at the Berry house. During Glee club Rachel had glanced at her multiple times. She hadn't looked angry, per say, just frustrated or perhaps confused. When the time came later that night Quinn made sure to focus on the road so to keep her nerves in check, and to make sure she didn't crash. Crashes are bad. She was hoping to avoid one from happening at Rachel's house in a few minute she didn't need to get into an actual one.

She got out of her car parked in the Berrys' driveway and made her way to the door. Rachel's car was there; that was good. She stood for a few seconds before ringing the doorbell.

"Hello Quinn, What brings you by?" She had worried about Rachel's parents being home but she hadn't actually prepared for it. Quinn could improvise – right?

"Hi, Mr. Berry. Well, I was hoping to – umm, get help from Rachel on my glee assignment."

"Call me Leroy. Come on in. Rachel, you have a visitor!" Leroy yelled up the stairs and Rachel wondered who it could be. She hoped it wasn't Finn. "Will you be staying for dinner, Quinn? It's almost ready. It's a lovely Tofurkey with some sautéed veggies. We also have some pasta, because –well; Tofurkey."

Before Quinn could respond Rachel had started down the stairs and saw her. She looked surprised and Quinn didn't know if staying for dinner would be a good idea. Rachel looked beautiful with the soft light of dusk coming through the window and across her face. She hesitated for awhile and the older Berry certainly caught the odd behavior. Staying was either a really good, or a really bad idea. Quinn decided that all bets were off when she had happened to fall in love with Rachel Berry. What the hell. Tofurkey was supposed to be better for you anyway.

"That sounds great. I'd love to stay. Thank You."

"I will get out an extra place setting." Hiram Berry entered the room, greeting his husband with a kiss on the cheek. "Lovely to see you again, Quinn, I'm glad you're staying."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Berry –"

"Call me Hiram, please."

"Alright, Hiram, I'm glad I'm staying too."It was eerily silent for a moment before Rachel's voice could be heard from the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Quinn. Could I talk to you up here for a moment?"

"Yea-Yes. Of course." Quinn smiled at the Berry men before swallowing hard again and heading up the stairs. Rachel grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into her bedroom. This isn't how Quinn had quite imagined this particular fantasy of being dragged to Rachel's bedroom to go… focus Quinn! Rachel is angry, focus!

"I'm mad at you."

"The bruise I'm going to have on my arm can confirm that."

"This is not a time for jokes, Quinn. You ignore me for almost a fortnight – are you laughing?"

"It's just who says fortnight? Honestly Rach, most people don't even know what that word means." Quinn should have been worried that Rachel was upset with her but she was once again distracted by things the girl did that made Rachel; Rachel. It was adorable.

"My vocabulary is not the issue on the table here. You ignored me for almost two whole weeks and just show up at my house. If you want to stay for dinner you have a lot of explaining to do Quinn Fabray."

"I know." Quinn looked positively deflated after now seeing how truly worked up Rachel was. She didn't know why now felt like a good time to tell Rachel about Yale, at all, but she knew she wanted Rachel to be among the first people to find out.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" There was a long pause. Rachel seemed to be growing annoyed until Quinn blurted out her news.

"I got into Yale." She looked up at other girl expectantly as Rachel's expression changed.

"Quinn that's amazing!" She rushed over and hugged Quinn. "Really, I'm so, so happy for you." There was more silence as Rachel moved back to where she was standing before.

"I was scared."

"Huh?"

"You asked me why I was ignoring you; that's why. I was scared."

"Scared of what?" In all honesty Rachel wasn't as angry as she seemed. She just wanted answers for Quinn's behavior.

"That you would reject me; that you didn't like the song or me or – I don't know. If you had reacted negatively I don't think I could have handled it."

"Well for the record I enjoyed the song very much. I thought it was very sweet. You had no reason to worry so much. Why would you think I'd reject you?"

"Because I care; a lot, and when I care a lot things tend to turn to crap. Ever since we became better friends, I can't imagine not having you in my life. You're so happy and I need that. I need you." She took a deep breath. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away and looked up at Rachel. "I like you, Rachel. I have feelings for you that I didn't know I could have and it scared me, and the thought of ruining what we did have scared me even more. All the taunting, the names, the drawings; that was me lashing out because I liked you, a lot more than I thought a girl should like another girl and I was – God – I was so scared, Rachel. I don't know if you feel the same, and you're with Finn and I – I'm in love with you Rachel."

It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Her eyes went wide as did Rachel's. The brunette had too many thoughts in her head to formulate any kind of proper response so she said the first thing that she thought of to say.

"I broke up with Finn."

"What?"

"I broke up with him. Last week."

"Wha – Why?"

"Because. I wasn't in love with him. I think love should be like a drug, you know? I think when it happens you should just not be able to help yourself."

"Yeah, I do know." She could never help herself when it came to Rachel, even though she tried. There was about a minute of awkward silence. All their confessions hung in the air, waving around like the dirty laundry of the Tudors. While their situation wasn't quite as scandalous, it weighed just as heavy upon them all the same.

"You had no reason to be so worried, you know. I'm not intimidating at all. I have a rather short stature and a very inviting demeanor. It's part of why I'm such an easy target. I would never have been mean to you even if I didn't feel the same way." Quinn's head shot up at that.

"Please elaborate because if you implied what I think you just implied, I hope you're not messing with me." Quinn took more deep breaths and sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"I meant what I said, Quinn. I like you too. I can't help myself around you." She went and took a seat next to Quinn, whose breath hitched when Rachel leaned in close.

"You're a lot like a drug yourself." replied Quinn, catching on to the meaning of Rachel's last words.

"I – I think I love you too."

"That works out for us then; doesn't it?"

"It does." Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and swallowed nervously; there had been a lot of that going on that day for both of them. "I'm going to kiss you now."

All Quinn could do was nod as she felt Rachel's lips touch her own. It was tentative, and tender, but it was like a poem; the actual meaning went so much deeper than just the words being used. It was short but it was more than enough for both girls to know it felt right.

"We shouldn't rush this. I don't want to hurt our chances that it goes well."

"Yeah, I agree." Quinn shook her head, bringing her thoughts back to reality, as she leaned up straighter separating from the kiss. She still had a huge grin on her face. Rachel saw it and her own smile grew bigger. They kissed again.

"Then again…"

"We don't have to go too slow. We can- We can play it by ear." Rachel nodded.

"We'll just do what feels right. I like that plan."

"Me too." They both were staring at each other and Rachel was remembering something. She smirked.

"Do you remember when Finn ran that kissing booth?"

"Yes I do. Can we not talk about the past, I've moved past what I've done. I'd like to keep the past in the past."

"No, that's not why I brought it up. When I visited Finn in the Nurse's Office, he said he felt fireworks when he kissed you."

"Rach, why are you talking about this? I feel terrible about that. You don't know how sorry I am."

"I think you know why I'm talking about it. You felt them too didn't you?"

"I really did. That wasn't just fireworks, though, that was like; the most amazing fireworks show anyone's ever seen." Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes.

"I know." Quinn was feeling more confident since their kiss. Rachel had said that she wanted to be cautious, which was smart, so Quinn wanted to do things right. She stood up and addressed Rachel in a much more formal tone.

"Ms. Rachel Berry, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date this Friday night." Rachel giggled but stood up and kissed Quinn on the cheek. "I would be honored, Quinn."

"Awesome."

"_Rachel! Quinn! Dinner is ready! Come on downstairs!"_

"We should go. I don't want to upset your parents."

They headed downstairs hand in hand until they got close to the bottom of the steps. Leroy could see them on the bottom half of the steps. He had just happened to be standing at the right spot in the kitchen for it to be in view. He smiled to himself and moved his husband so he could see what he was seeing. They smiled to themselves and waited for the girls to meet them in the kitchen.

"Ladies and… ladies –"

"If you are so inclined," Leroy continued the sentence in a sing song voice.

"Let us make our way -" Hiram's turn, and then the big duet finale.

" to the Dine-I-I-I-ning roo-hooom." The couple finished off the phrase throwing in runs and accents where they could. Rachel and Quinn chuckled and laughed as they walked into the dining room.

"Honey, I told you when I'm here," Leroy started raising a hand and demonstrating to accentuate his point. "you have to be here."

"I had dairy earlier, you know my scale is limited when I've had milk products."

"I think you were distracted."

"What would I possibly be distracted by?"

"It rhymes with Pony Stanza."

"I have one dream, one dream about Tony Danza and he's all farbissen. Let it go, Leroy."

Quinn whispered to Rachel "Farbissen?"

"It means bitter or sad. Don't worry; you'll pick up the few Yiddish words." Quinn nodded and turned to the Berry men who were finished with their minor argument.

"This looks –" Her eyes caught the tofurkey but she continued with her words anyway "delicious thank you for inviting me to stay".

"Any friend of Rachel's is more than welcome in our home isn't that right, dear?"

"Absolutely."

"So, Quinn; tell us what a girl with a punum like yours has planned for college. Application time is coming up and I know Rachel here has been biting her nails over NYADA."

"Well, I-"

"Actually, Quinn just found out she got accepted into Yale." Rachel jumped in with utter pride over Quinn's accomplishment.

"That's right, I applied early admission. I got the letter a few days ago."

"Well Mazel Tov! That is impressive indeed." The two Berry elders exchanged an impressed look before raising their glasses for a toast.

"To Yale, and to Quinn. Congratulations!"

"You know, New Haven is only an hour and a half away from New York City where, knock on wood, our Rachel will be next year. The two of you would be able to visit each other relatively easily."

"You're right. I never realized it before but we will be kind of close. What do you think Rach? Should I crash one of your crazy theatre parties?" Everyone laughed and then Rachel looked at Quinn in a very telling way. She had probably forgotten her parents were in the room.

"I would love it if you came and visited me, and I'd love to get a tour of the famous Yale from you."

"I think that's very possible." Quinn had replied soft and low. The two were now gazing into each other's eyes and showed no signs of stopping soon. Hiram fake coughed to get their attention again and then gave his husband a knowing look. The rest of the dinner continued in moderate silence with some small talk tossed around here and there. Quinn nervously took bites of food and avoided eye contact. Rachel took a sip of her water at a very unfortunate time. Hiram took yet another glance at his husband before asking what he had been dying to ask.

"So, Quinn, how long have you been dating my daughter?"

Rachel almost spit out her water and Quinn almost choked on her food. It was a moment out of _I Love Lucy. _Well Rachel did love Lucy, Lucy just went by Quinn now.

"I'm – achem –sorry?"

"It's obvious_. _All Rachel talks about is 'Quinn this' 'Quinn that'. Now while we here in the Berry household do not approve of infidelity, it was easy to see that Finn was –what's the expression Leroy?"

"Going out of style."

"Right, going out of style. Our Rachie has been even happier since she became friends with you. Then we stopped hearing your name and she had a bit of a farbissina punum herself until tonight; the two of you all hand hold-y on the stairs and whispery conversation. So, what my dears has transpired?"

There was lots of umms and uhhhs as they tried to begin but eventually Rachel caught her bearings and had cleared her head enough to respond.

"Well, to answer your first question; I suppose right before dinner."

"I asked her out – on a date – right before dinner." Quinn was still a bit in a state of shock but she was following the conversation well enough. "To answer your other question I haven't been around for a couple of weeks because I was being an idiot."

"You were not an idiot, Quinn. A couple of weeks ago our glee assignment was to sing a song to a confidante; someone we rely on and feel is an important part of our life. Quinn sang a beautiful rendition of Natalie Merchant's _Kind and Generous_. She dedicated it to me and left the room before I could talk to her."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was worried about her reaction I guess. If she had rejected me in any way I don't think I would have handled it very well. So, ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs and chose to not even find out."

"Until today." Hiram finished the thought for her.

"Right. Until today."

Awkward silence and nervous swallowing were becoming themes for the day. Quinn was looking down at her plate awkwardly but she felt Hiram looking at her so she looked back up and met his eyes. She didn't know what to say. She was also feeling rather uncomfortable. She was still worried that her history, with, and without Rachel would affect Leroy and Hiram's view of her.

"I understand if you don't exactly approve of me. I assure you that –"

"You have very pretty eyes Quinn. Our grandchildren will have such pretty eyes." Hiram mumbled the second sentence, saying it more for himself than anything else.

"Hiram stop it, you're freaking her out. They only just started dating; we have no clue what will happen in the future or who will carry the kids." Leroy got up bringing his plate to the kitchen.

"I'm so glad I'm a gay male" Hiram said gathering some dishes to take to the kitchen. "- lesbian relationships are so complicated." He turned and headed into the kitchen. Quinn and Rachel's expressions were a mix between amusement, confusion, and relief. Once the parents were in the kitchen Rachel and Quinn both let out some nervous laughter.

"What just happened?"

Rachel was still trying to let go of the nervous tension she had been holding onto. "I think they want you to have their grandkids."

"I repeat; what in the hell just happened?"

"Well, they obviously like you and your pretty eyes."

"Yeah, I know. This isn't what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Rachel said it in a joking tone but Quinn's face was solemn now. Rachel put a comforting hand on her back waiting for Quinn to say something.

"Do you talk to your parents about stuff that happens at school?"

"If you're asking if my parents have heard stories about you, other than what they know from the camping trip, then yes I suppose they are somewhat aware of your former Cheerio reputation –" Quinn looked horrified and put her face in her hands on the table. "but from what just happened I'd say that they can tell that's not who you are anymore, and so can everyone else. I know it's going to be easy to see that for yourself, so for now, just take our word for it."

* * *

><p>"'Our grandchildren will have such pretty eyes.' If I wasn't paralyzed by shock I would have been rendered useless by embarrassment." Santana and Brittany were listening to Rachel and Quinn relay the details of last nights dinner. Sunday afternoon was the perfect time to relive embarrassing situations.<p>

"He was just paying you a compliment, in a very unorthodox way. They also pointed out that Yale is only about one and a half hours away from NYADA."

"Did I ever tell you guys that Brittany's dad fake threatened me with a shotgun?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he was all 'I guess this means we have to treat you like anyone Brittany brings home. Phoebe get my shotgun' then Phoebe was all 'Stephen don't be so cruel'. Meanwhile, I was still trying not to pee my pants."

"Oh, I remember that! That was pretty funny, babe. You should have seen your face."

"Okay, that's totally worse. I'll take the compliment." Quinn started laughing at Santana which earned her a glare in her direction.

"Yeah that's what I thought. So, Friday huh? Sure you guys can wait 'til then?"

"I think we'll manage."

"Have you told your mom yet Quinn?" Santana looked at Brittany and prompted that that question wasn't the best idea. Quinn looked at Rachel, searching for any hint of what she was thinking.

"I want to. But with my mom, I just –things have been weird ever since she kicked my dad out. She tries to reach out to me but it's hard. She followed him for so long, I don't know what she thinks and feels on her own anymore, and I don't know if she even does."

"Quinn, it's okay really. I want you to know I understand. We agreed to do whatever came natural. Whenever you decide to tell her, I'll be here for you."

Rachel had reached up and brushed hair behind Quinn's ear. Quinn pressed a light kiss to Rachel's cheek then took the other hands in hers. "Thank You."

"Well aren't you two just positively barf-inducing. Look Q, if it helps any I thought my parents would freak too, and they're cool with who I am. My advice; don't stress yourself out by expecting the worst. Prepared for it; yes, but not expecting it."

"Santana is absolutely right. It's all about the correct balance between realism and optimism. Whatever happens, you have us, and it will be okay."

"She did take down the crucifix from over the fireplace." They would have thought she was joking but they'd been to her house and seen it. "It's just- I don't even know what to say. That there's someone new in my life obviously, a new relationship; but she's going to have questions. I'm not used to having deep conversations with my mother. It's going to be strange."

"It sounds like she's been trying to have a stronger relationship with you. Maybe she'll seize the opportunity to know you better."

"I hope you're right, Rach."

"Now you're a unicorn and everyone loves a unicorn."

"Just give her a chance, Q. She deserves the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

><p>Ever since that Sunday Quinn had been thinking about what her friends and girlfriend (was Rachel her girlfriend?) had said. Judy was still her mother and they had promised to be honest with each other. It was just the two of them now and Quinn knew that she wanted her mother, and Judy was trying.<p>

Later that night Quinn found her mother in the kitchen preparing dinner. Quinn stepped in and went to grab a drink from the fridge.

"Oh, Hi honey. Dinner will be ready in a little while."

"Great." Quinn decided that she would try and figure out more of what her mom's opinions really were without her father around to basically brain-wash his wife. "You know I had dinner at the Berrys' the other night."

"How was it?"

"It was great actually. Her dads are great. They're pretty funny. We laughed a lot." Now that she had started this line of dialogue she wished she hadn't as she was suddenly extremely anxious.

"I remember them being quite funny. You know when you and Rachel were in younger grades I was on the PTA with her fathers. I got along with them quite well but your father refused to speak to them and encouraged me to do the same. He'd start quoting scripture and I'd shut my mouth. You and I both know darn well that Jesus never said a thing about gays. What those two men have is more of a marriage then mine ever was that's for sure."

"I'd have to agree." Well this was a good sign.

"I'm glad you've become friends with Rachel. That girl has always been given a rough time in school and you used to be a lot of the reason. From what you tell me you didn't exactly give her an easy time in high school either." _You don't know the half of it, _Quinn thought. "You're lucky she's so forgiving."

"Believe me, I know." Quinn went to leave but decided to test out one more thing.

"Mom, Santana and Brittany are coming over Friday too, before I go out. Is that alright?"

"Honestly darling, does it matter what I say? It's not as though it's going to stop them from coming over."

"I guess that's true." Quinn replied with a chuckle. Then she asked what she really wanted to ask.

"You know that they're – together – right?"

"For you to ask me that you must really think I'm dense. Yes, of course I knew that. I have eyes, Quinn."

* * *

><p>It was Friday. It was D-Day, only this time the D stood for Date. Quinn and Rachel had decided to take things as they came. Hardly anyone knew about their relationship, well, that's what they thought; in reality everyone had caught on. Finn was the only one who didn't have a clue yet for obvious avoiding-an-awkward-situation reasons. For all intents and purposes their dating was on the DL. They wanted to be more sure of things before Glee club and then the school found out.<p>

Quinn was being spaz-tastic, worrying about the date. She'd planned everything. When she dated guys they always paid, that was how it worked. Dating a girl was different. Well, duh.

"What if she doesn't like the restaurant I picked out?"

"Listen to me. Whatever you have planned will be fine. A)I can't stress this enough; unlimited breadsticks. B)That girl is madly in love with you."

"You really think so? She said she loved me back but – "

"Quinn, just take her on the damn date so I can stop hearing about it, capiche?"

"Yeah, alright. Thanks San."

After parting with Quinn Santana headed back the direction they came from and headed to Kurt's locker.

"Please tell me you heard that."

"'What if she doesn't like it?' 'What if she doesn't like me?' God you women are so dramatic."Kurt said flipping his bangs dramatically.

"You do realize the irony of that statement coming out of your mouth right?"

"Hardy, Har, Har. What are their plans so we can do some old fashioned espionage?"

"They spied on me in the hallway in New York, so it's only fair I return the favor. Quinn is picking Rachel up around 6 and they're heading to an old time movie theatre and then this French vegan place called Bistreaux Bon Tempsin the center of town."

"Ugh, vegan food. Quinn must really like Rachel."

"Kurt, it's _French_ vegan food, Quinn must really love Rachel."

* * *

><p>Quinn's morning classes were spent much the same as the day she went over to tell Rachel she loves her. She tried to focus on class to distract her from her thoughts but it didn't work. She went over and over her plans in her head making sure she hadn't missed a single detail. It was her first official date with Rachel and she wanted it to be perfect.<p>

At lunch Rachel tried to get any information out of Quinn about the night ahead but then quickly decided she'd rather be surprised. All Rachel knew was that she was being picked up at 6. With Rachel's somewhat limited dating experience, this was the best date she had ever had and she hadn't even been on it yet.

"Ok I know this was supposed to be a surprise but now that I'm in your car I think I want to tell you what we're doing. Plus you need to know where to drive." Quinn had taken her car to Rachel's but Rachel had insisted they use her Prius because it was more cost efficient. That made sense, Quinn guessed.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that when I suggested we take my car. Besides, I usually like surprises but I'm dying to know, even though I'm sure whatever you have planned will be lovely."

"Well, I found this movie theatre that's playing a variety of old movies. We can pick which one we want to see, and then afterward I found a tiny French Vegan place for us to get dinner."

"That sounds amazing, Quinn. I can't wait."

Rachel leaned over the center console and gave Quinn a kiss very similar to their first one only more passionate.

Once they were at the movie theatre they realized that they had both seen _Casablanca _and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, as well as _Gone With the Wind. _The theatre was also showing the Hitchcock classic _Rear Window_, and when Quinn found out Rachel hadn't seen it Quinn insisted they see it. They got themselves a small bag of popcorn to share and took seats near the centre of the theatre. During particularly suspenseful parts of the movie Quinn could feel Rachel scooting closer and holding onto her arm tighter. Quinn stopped herself from putting her arm around Rachel's shoulder for fear of being stupidly cliché; they had already reached for the popcorn at the same time. The ending credits started rolling and they went out into the lobby.

"…I suppose it would be good to have an apartment easily seen by others for the purposes of catching potential killers but I would get thick drapes; very thick drapes."

"I think it would be creepy to have people be able to look in on you all the time."

"Hence the thick drapes Quinn."

* * *

><p>"They're sitting in the centre. We have to make it to the back without them seeing us."<p>

"No shit lady lips, how are we supposed to do that?"

"They seem to be doing the distracting for us." The not so ambiguously gay duo looked up at the couple and indeed they seem to be enthralled in one another.

"Ok we'll go one at a time. Wait for a group to pass and walk up with them."

"Got it. I only agreed to this because Rachel is my best friend. Also sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me."

Kurt and Santana finally made it to the back row of the theatre without being noticed. "Thank god they chose a good movie. I don't know if I could have sat through _Casablanca_ again." The look Kurt gave Santana after that comment could only suggest that she was not of this planet.

"Look at them. All giggly and close. Vile."

"You do realize the irony in you-"

"Don't finish that sentence Hummel. Not if you value your Calvin Klein. I can't believe Quinn almost pulled the arm over the shoulder trick. That's gold."

"James Stewart might be one beautiful man but this," Kurt said pointing to Rachel and Quinn. "-is much more entertaining. They even reached for the popcorn at the same time. Oh how I love clichés."

Santana agreed. "Grace Kelly ain't got nothing on this show."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?"<p>

"It's very nice. I like the décor. It's very French, and cozy."

"Yeah, cozy."

"The candle light is nice."

"Yeah, it is."

Being on a date with the other was a new feeling for both girls. The movie was easy. They had watched many movies together and it hadn't felt exactly like a date. Dinner felt exactly like a date with the romantic, intimate setting of the restaurant.

"Quinn," Rachel said, begging Quinn to look her in the eyes. She took the other girls hand in hers across the table. "It's lovely. I'm having a wonderful time. I can tell you're worrying; so stop."

"I guess I still can't believe this is happening. We're on a date. Me, Quinn Fabray, and you, Rachel Berry, are on a date. "

"It does seem odd when you put it that way."

"It's such a good way. This is all so new, and weird, but in the best possible way. Even though I'm kind of nervous and afraid I'll screw this up; this is the happiest I've been in a very, very long time. Being here with you, I –I'm just really, really happy."

"It makes me very happy too."

They still were holding hands across the table when the waitress came over to take their order. They promptly blushed and separated picking their menus back up. The waitress smiled at them as she reached for her checks to write down what they wanted. Rachel ordered for them because Quinn wasn't sure what to get.

"Let me guess, first date?" They both blushed furiously and handed the waitress their menus. She spoke with a slight southern accent, a smile on her face, and walked with a hop in her step.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I've been a waitress for a while. You get to be real good at reading body language. You two are just adorable. My name is Cindy. Let me know if you girls need anything. Your food will be out in a jiffy." She walked away and left the two girls smiling. It was nice to know that open-mindedness in Lima wasn't extinct. They were chatting and waiting for their salads when Quinn spotted something, or someone through the window.

"I really hope I'm seeing things because I think I just saw Santana outside."

"What?"

"Through the window, and she was with someone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, actually. I think she was with Kurt."

"You don't think they'd follow-"

"Yes, yes I do."

"But why?"

"Is there a rationale behind anything Santana does?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she caught us sneaking around the corner when she asked Brittany to be her girlfriend."

"Oh,that."

"They're walking in. Pretend we don't know they're here. Just ignore them."

"I have a better plan."

* * *

><p>"Santana there is no way this is going to work. Did you see how small that place is? They are going to know we're there."<p>

"We'll sit on the other side of the place. They're too busy on their date to notice anyone else."

"Fine. But when we get caught I'm claiming mind-control."

"Come on, let's go."

"This is bad, so very, very bad."

* * *

><p>"Quinn, that's terrible we can't do that."<p>

"Oh come on, Rach. They thought they were going to have some fun and spy on our date, I think we should have a little fun."

"I suppose it would be amusing and rather harmless. Oh, alright."

Quinn called over Cindy and asked her how her acting skills were.

"My acting skills?"

"Yes, you see that couple that just walked in? Well they're not a couple –"

"Oh honey, I could have told you that. I think they both dun broke my gaydar."Quinn and Rachel both laughed quite hard at that.

"They're our friends and they're here spying on us. We were hoping you could do something to make their meal a little more memorable."

"Yes, maybe mix up their orders."

"Pretend you think they're on a date."

"Anything to make them wish they hadn't come." Cindy looked between the two of them before answering.

"Ahh, I see. I think I got something up my sleeve."

* * *

><p>"… and Blaine is still going to be at Mckinley. I don't know, I love him, I really do. It's just going to be hard. What about you? What are your plans for next year?"<p>

"I applied to schools in NYU. I applied to other schools in New York City but, my parents took me to visit NYU and I loved it. Plus Brittany is joining a dance program there. Still have no clue what I want to study but I'll figure that out. Looks like most of us are headed for the east coast."

"Oh goody, four more years together." Sarcasm practically dripped from that comment.

"How many times must I tell you? I keep it real, and I'm hilarious. You love me."

"I guess I have enjoyed hanging out with you."

"Our time together isn't totally the tragedy I imagined it to be." That's what Santana said but she smiled and Kurt knew that was her way of agreeing and saying he was a pretty cool dude.

"I can't believe that waitress thinks we're dating."Santana said almost snorting.

"I know! She's got to have one of the worst gaydars I've ever seen, and we're talking about Lima, Ohio. She doesn't have much to live up to in that department."

"Oh for the love of- please tell me they're not actually feeding each other." Rachel had offered Quinn a taste of her food and was now holding the fork up to Quinn's mouth.

"I can't. That happened."

Cindy was headed to Kurt and Santana's table with their order just in time to interrupt their surveillance. They had to get food or else it would seem weird to just be sitting in the restaurant. She was carrying their drinks and salads on one tray. She set their bowls down but when she went to move a glass of water it slipped and fell next to the salad getting it soaking wet. Some of the water splashed and a few drops got on Santana's clothes. Cindy apologized, promising to bring another one and walked away with a smirk on her face and threw a wink to Quinn and Rachel's able. On her way back from the kitchen she stopped by their table.

"Alright, I'm all out of tricks. I don't know how clumsy and obnoxious I need to be to get those two to leave."

"It's alright. Thank you for going along with our plan. We should've figured that those two are used to putting up with much worse."

"Well, I've got one more idea…"

After forming their new plan Quinn and Rachel thought Cindy was brilliant. Apparently it wasn't the first time she'd had spies in her midst.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Santana were trying to eat their salad and keep an eye on their friends at the same time.<p>

"Psst. Santana!" His voice was a loud whisper. "What is going on? It was going so well?"

"I don't know. I bet Quinn said something stupid. I told her to talk as little as possible."

The two of them were watching Rachel grow more and more upset by the second. Before long she was standing up.

"I told you never to talk about that again! I can't believe you would bring that up!"

"Rachel, wait!"

She threw her napkin down on the table and stormed out of the restaurant. Quinn sat at the table apparently heartbroken and with tears in her eyes. As soon as they saw what had happened Kurt went after Rachel and Santana went over to Quinn to find out how she managed to screw things up. As soon as she got to the table, before she could even say anything, Quinn was looking up with a smile on her face. She was closing her thumb with her middle finger and index finger in front of her face as though she was composing herself.

"And Scene."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't what me, I'm what - ing you. What were you and Kurt doing here? That was all an act by the way, hence me calling scene."

"I should've listened to Hummel. I knew something was up when our waitress thought we were dating."

"Why were you spying on us?"

"I was bored."

"You cared about how it went didn't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"It's nice to know you care so much about my love life."

"I don't."

"You do."

"No, I don't." they sat staring at each other in a power stalemate. Neither wanted to give in; power struggles had always kind of been their thing. "Okay, I guess it's been nice seeing you this happy. Your buzz kill attitude was depressing all of us."

"I am happy, and nice doesn't even begin to describe how good it feels."

Outside Kurt was running up to Rachel who had been hiding around the corner. He was so glad he came. This is exactly why he did. What are best friends for if not to pick up the pieces after a horrific date?

"There you are! What happened?"

"I will be asking the questions; the primary one being why you were spying on us."

"I found out about this from Santana, I was curious, I wanted to be here in case it all fell apart, yada yada yada, you knew we were here the whole time. Now tell me what happened."

"Kurt the date was perfect. That whole charade was a ruse. Yes we knew you and Santana were there so we decided to play a prank on you as payback for spying. I'd say my acting skills are quite polished."

"It was a little hard to believe that anyone could think I was dating Santana." Kurt looked thoughfl for a second. "I'm glad it went well."

Santana and Quinn met them outside and then Quinn and Rachel turned on them. They made them promise not to pull anything like this again. Santana and Kurt both hung their heads low and apologized. They said goodnight and the amateur spies left the couple to the rest of their evening. They walked hand in hand back to the car.

Rachel had been on a high of sorts during the date but now that it was almost over her mind had time to think. Thinking was always dangerous. After tonight, Rachel knew that she wanted Quinn to be a part of her future. Even though their schools were fairly close Rachel still worried about what Quinn was feeling, and where this was headed. Certainly lots of guys, and girls, would pursue Quinn in college. They would be crazy not to see how much of a catch she was. Rachel was aware of everything Quinn had confessed to her, that Quinn told her she loved her, and she had become more confident recently. Deep down though, part of Rachel was still afraid of the slushies, and the names. That kind of thing left behind scars that Rachel couldn't seem to heal. Their first date was so special and Rachel wanted to know, 100%, that what they had had potential.

"Quinn?" Rachel voice was kind of shaky and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Rach, what's the matter?"

"This, what we have, is it going to last?"

"I sure hope so." The way Rachel's eyes were glossy, and her hands were entangled told Quinn that Rachel was feeling very worried. Quinn knew enough psychology to have an idea of what was bothering her. Rachel had been tormented for years, she'd rather not focus on who did the tormenting, but it couldn't have helped her mental state any. "Sweetie, tell me what you're thinking."

"I know it's only a short distance but New York to New Haven is still distance. I know we're trying to not rush, and do what feels right but tonight has made me realize how much I want you to be a part of my future. You'll be at Yale and I'm sure lots of people will be interested in you and-"

"Rachel stop right there. I know I've said before that when we get to college High School won't matter, that you have to let go of your past to make room for your future, but that really only applies to things that are best left in the past."

"It's still hard for me to believe that this is real. I know I act confident and secure but on the inside I'm terrified that by the end of the year everything will be back to the way it was and it will be like this never happened." The way Rachel seemed to shrink in that instant tore at Quinn's heart. Rachel really was one hell of an actress if she made the whole school think the bullying hadn't bothered her. Anyone who thought it didn't have an impact was a fool.

"Look at me Rach," Quinn pulled Rachel close and brushed her hair back so she could see her face better. "I want you to be part of my future too. It scares me how much I need you to be in my future. When I think about everything you were put through over the years, everything I put you through, I – It makes me shudder. It hurts me to think I was ever a part of making you feel any insecurity because you're amazing Rachel. When I told you I loved you I meant it and I need you believe me."

Rachel was still silent. Quinn knew a way to add more weight to her words. She separated herself from Rachel and picked a flower from a patch near where they were standing. She walked back over to Rachel and handed her the flower.

"We haven't really given a title to what we are, and it's kind of been implied but we haven't officially said it and well; Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know it but he was the only one that knew what was in Santana's mind about what her actual plans for the future were. Brittany had told her all about the dance studio she would be studying at but Santana hadn't said a word to her girlfriend about NYU. She didn't want to say anything until she got accepted. She was nervous. Still, either way she would be going to a school in New York.<p>

"So, I've been thinking about college."

"Yeah? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I already applied. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get my own hopes up, or yours. I applied to places in New York. They have good schools and you're going to that Dance Academy so we'll be together. "

"Babe, you should have told me."

"I know. I really hope I get into NYU. I spent so much time being scared of being in this relationship; I'd hate to have to be away from you now that we're a couple."

"I want to be close to you too. I love this and I love us. You could apply anywhere and I'd still love you. You're totally awesome."

"I love you, Brittany. I can't wait to be in New York with you." _Especially now that we could get married there. "_And hey, Rachel and Kurt will be in the city as well. Quinn will be about an hour and a half away. It'll be nice to have some familiar faces around."

"Yeah. New York is big. My parents felt better knowing that Rachel and Kurt would be close. They'll be really happy that you're going to be there too."

"I'm glad."

"I tend to lose things and get confused. My parents worry about me. I think that if it wasn't for other people going to New York they wouldn't have let me go."

"Hey, they're just worried about you. Rachel's dads are worried about her too. I'm sure Kurt's parents are worried about him. I know my parents will worry about me. Judy will be worried about Quinn and she'll be in boring old New Haven. Parents worry. New York is a really big city and a lot could happen in a place like that. They love you; that's all."

"I guess you're right. I won't have to worry about that now because you'll be there."

"That's right, we'll be there together."

"I like that."

"I like that too." Brittany leaned down and brought her lips to Santana's. She slipped off to Santana's side and cuddled up to her while they watched TV.

* * *

><p>The day after their date Rachel found Quinn's scarf in her car. She was on her way to Dance Class but she would drop it off after. She'd met Quinn's mother before but Rachel thought she would feel odd around her since she was dating her daughter. Rachel tried to forget about any potential awkwardness as she rang the doorbell of the Fabray's later that afternoon. She was just dropping off a sweater. Quinn answered the door. When she saw it was Rachel she glanced back in the house, presumably checking for her mother, then stepped outside and shut the door.<p>

"I'm glad you're here."

"You left your scarf in my car. I wanted to return it to you."

"Oh, Thanks."

"So you said you're glad I'm here; any particular reason?"

"Yes. My mom is home and, I think I want to tell her."

"Tell her?"

"Yeah, about us."

"Oh."

"You think it's too soon don't you."

"No, I don't, not if you think it's the right time. I'm just surprised."

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes I am. Do you want me in the room when you tell her?"

"I don't know. Would that be weird for you?"

"Well I guess that depends on how she reacts."

"Yeah, it would." They both looked worried for a second before Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and led them inside. Judy was watching TV in the family room.

"Mom, I invited Rachel over."

"Well, hi dear. " Judy smiled from her spot on the couch. "Have you ever seen these Real Housewives Rachel? It's so entertaining."

Quinn leaned in close and whispered in Rachel's ear. "She's had much more free time lately." Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I have. It's kind of my guilty pleasure. Bethany's my favorite. Then of course there's NeNe."

"Oh They're my favorite too. What are you girls up to today?"

"Umm actually, Mom can I talk to you?" Judy turned off the TV and patted the couch next to her. Quinn and Rachel sat down.

"What seems to be on your mind Quinn?"

Now, Quinn had had a lot of things that made her nervous, and as cliché as it sounds, none of them compared to what to she was feeling right in that moment. Rachel was looking down at her feet and Quinn was playing with her hands.

"Whatever it is just spit it out, honey. You're making me nervous."

"Well, here goes nothing." Quinn took another glance at Rachel before turning back to her mother. "Mom – Rachel and I are dating."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Quinn wasn't really sure what was happening at this point. Her mom looked rather neutral and right then it was kind of frightening.

"Err…Yes."

"Well, while this is surprising, don't get me wrong, it's actually quite a relief."

"A – A relief?"

"Yes! I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant again!"

"Why would you think I was pregnant?"

"They way you came in here, all serious, with Rachel for support I guessed, I thought you had some awful news to tell me."

"Well, I didn't"

"Yes, well you can't blame me for thinking such things when you come in here all gloom and doom."

"You can't blame me for being nervous."

"No, I can't. Come here." Judy opened her arms up for a hug and Quinn only hesitated for a split second before meeting her mother's hold.

"I wish you hadn't been nervous. After your father kicked you out I promised myself that I would never let you be put through something like that again. I almost lost you once and I never wanted it to happen again. There is nothing you could tell me that would make me turn my back on you; nothing. Do you hear me? I love you Quinn." Both Fabrays were wrecked with emotion now. Quinn could only nod and hug her mother again.

"I love you too, Mom." They wiped their tears away and recuperated from the emotional roller coaster they had just been on. Quinn was feeling the adrenaline rush and Judy was feeling more like she was thankful she hadn't puked or that Quinn hadn't puked because you know; the morning sickness.

"Well, I don't know about you girls but I think that was just about enough emotion for one day. How about I go get us some cold drinks and a few snacks? Then we can talk some more."

"That sounds great Mrs. Fabray."

"Thanks, Mom"

"Call me Judy, Rachel. I'll be right back."

Quinn and Rachel sat on the couch still in half a state of shock as Judy left the room. Rachel hadn't expected it to go this well. Well she hadn't really known what to expect, which is much, much worse. Rachel was beyond happy that it did go well, of course for Quinn, but also because it was one less problem for their relationship. Not that her mother disapproving would have stopped Quinn.

Quinn's thoughts were all a blur. She was ecstatic, obviously. Whatever happened after her mom returned with the refreshments was better than the horrible scenarios Quinn had created in her mind. Quinn had a habit of not believing whenever something good happened to her and once again this whole thing felt surreal.

"Quinn. Quinnnnn. Quinn!"

"Huh, what?" Rachel's voice dragged Quinn out the dreamlike state she was in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm more than okay. I'm just still in shock." Rachel just scooted closer and hugged her girlfriend, lightly rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm going to go see if your mother needs help." Rachel went into the kitchen and Judy was getting out some salsa from the fridge. Judy told her that if she could grab the drinks that would be great. Armed with Chips, Salsa, and pop the three women made small talk. Judy would ask a question here or there about when Quinn and Rachel started dating, what Rachel's plans for college were, did they know that New Haven was relatively close to New York City; things like that. Judy had also asked how long Quinn had known she liked girls. Rachel stated that she was curious about that as well so Quinn was forced to answer that she really wasn't sure. She just knew she always liked Rachel. Judy pointed out that Quinn seemed a whole lot happier recently, and she was very grateful for that.

_**It's all moving so fast. My My. Amateur espionage is so much fun to write. Also 'The not so ambiguously gay duo'; I'm proud of that one. Hope you enjoyed it. As always; brownie points to whoever spots the pop – culture references. Will Santana get into NYU? What will happen when Finn finds out about Quinn and Rachel? Will he kick a chair? Will he pound his fists against the shower wall? Find out in the next chapter of True Intentions. (that was supposed to be read in a dramatic announcer voice, just to make it clear. Yeah, Ok I'll stop Now.) **_

_**On a side note that scene from the last chapter where Brittana decides what to sing; that was weird. I don't like it. I'm sorry I even put that in and that you lovely people had to read that. Oh well, too late now.**_

_**Anyhoo, Please review! (teehee that rhymes)**_


	17. Looking Forward

_**Disclaimer: Glee's copyrights still aren't mine. Damn.**_

Chapter 17

The waiting was the worst part; the checking the mail every day, the re-reading her essays to make sure they were up to NYU standards: it was all awful. I mean have you seen that NYU application? There was like; a whole lot of writing she had had to do. She had spent almost a month on just their unique essay question alone. Santana was about to go all someplace-far-worse-than-lima-heights on – someone - if something didn't come in the mail soon. She didn't even care if she got denied, at this point she just wanted to know even if she had to drive to New York and get the damn letter herself.

Rachel and Quinn however were disgustingly happy. All the time. Quinn was going to NYU and Rachel had officially gotten into NYADA the week before so they were free to live in the sickeningly sweet honeymoon phase of their relationship much to Santana's annoyance and amusement. They had dealt with telling their parents so that was over. Things were pretty good for the new couple. The only thing they still had to deal with was telling the rest of glee club about the fact that they were dating; well, those who hadn't stalked them on their date. There was a problem with that though, a very tall, clumsy, moronic, chair-kicking problem.

Finn freaking Hudson.

Quinn wasn't exactly looking forward to whatever childish shit he might pull when he found out about her and Rachel. Santana was going to pop herself a bag of popcorn and enjoy the show that would surely be born from that conversation; which was assured to be a good one. Besides, with her status at NYU pending, she had better things to worry about.

As graduation approached more plans were being made and the reality of reaching another stage in their lives was sinking in. The soon-to-be-graduates were all both anxious and excited about the future. Rachel and Kurt spent most of their time together talking about NYADA, and Broadway, and musicals, and New York. Whenever the two got together it's all they discussed. Rachel had talked Quinn into inviting Kurt and Blaine over for a double date one night when this proved to be especially true.

"Do you think we would be able to sneak into the Gershwin again?"

"I'm going to school so I can perform on that stage and be let in anytime I want."

"I like that plan. I hope I'll be right there with you!"

"I'm sure you will, Kurt."

"Yeah, Kurt. You're amazing. You'll get plenty of auditions."

Blaine chimed in to support his boyfriend but his interjection had broken the flow of the conversation and made things incredibly awkward. Blaine and Quinn had been feeling increasingly bored and secluded. The awkward silence was broken when Kurt thanked Blaine for the compliment. He quickly started up the conversation with Rachel again and Blaine announced to the room he was going to get some water. Quinn was the only one who noticed and followed him into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet for him. She filled it up with water and walked over to him.

"Here you go." she said, passing him the glass.

"Thanks."

"Listen, Blaine, I know we don't talk a lot but you coming in here isn't just about being left out of the conversation is it?"

Blaine tilted his head from looking at her back down to his glass and solemnly took another sip. Staring blankly into his water he agreed that, no, no it wasn't.

"You're worried about Kurt leaving aren't you?"

"You know, I wasn't until he got the acceptance letter in the mail. Then it really hit me that he's going to be in New York and I'm going to be - here."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"He's been so happy, I mean look at them out there." He pointed through entryway of the kitchen where Rachel and Kurt were still laughing and talking in the living room. They did look happy. "I want him to be happy. He _should _be happy about his dreams starting to come true. I just – I can't help but feel left behind."

"You know he doesn't plan on leaving you behind. That boy is crazy about you."

"He's going to have a whole year there to start a whole new life with new people. I've seen people try long distance relationships their first year of college. The statistics aren't good."

Quinn felt for Blaine, she really did. She would get to see Rachel on the weekends at least but Blaine and Kurt would be much farther apart. The worst part was that she knew that she couldn't argue with what he had just said. Most of the time long-distance relationships didn't work out, especially when at least one person was starting college.

"You know if I was in your position I'd probably be the first to bail, but I also got pregnant my sophomore year and dated Finn so obviously my decision-making skills can't be trusted."

Blaine gave a small chuckle and smile at Quinn's joke. "I don't plan on bailing." He took another sip of water and looked back up at Quinn, his face much more somber than it had been a moment ago. "I'm scared he's going to."

Quinn took in what Blaine said, a sympathetic look appearing on her own face. She had only discussed it with Santana and then Rachel, but Quinn had had similar worries about Rachel going to New York. Yes, Quinn would be an hour and a half away but they would still be apart. Just like Kurt Rachel was going to meet lots of new people so would Rachel, and Quinn didn't want to hold her back or limit her. She also didn't want her to leave. It was Quinn's turn to stare at the floor now as she thought about it. A part of her was still afraid something would go wrong, that Rachel would forget all about a simple Connecticut girl in the big city of New York.

"Here's my piece of unsolicited advice: talk to him. Tell him what you're feeling. If you don't you've given up already."

"You know," Blaine began, "it sounds so simple when you say it like that."

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting down to dinner with her parents and Brittany and also her worry about getting that acceptance letter. It still hadn't come and her parents were not helping her anxiety. The others at the table watched in horror as she stabbed mercilessly at her peas and had way too much fun using her steak knife.<p>

"Are you okay, San? I don't think those peas ever did anything to you." Brittany asked cautiously.

"I don't like how they're just rolling around everywhere being all – pea-like."

"And the steak?"

"It was looking at me funny."

"But it doesn't have eyes."

"I know th-" Santana began to respond harshly but caught herself when her eyes got around to Brittany's. She paused, took a breath, and then responded.

"I know, I've just been extra stressed recently and now I'm taking it out on food."

Maria gave her daughter a sympathetic look. "What's bugging you, mija?"

Santana was ashamed. She didn't want to let her parents know that she still hadn't received anything in response from NYU. She didn't want to be a failure and every day that letter didn't come she felt her dreams slipping further away. She didn't want her parents to be disappointed in her. More importantly she didn't have a clue what she was going to do if she didn't get in. She probably should have had a backup plan.

"I, uh, I haven't heard from NYU yet."

"Oh, well, I grabbed the mail today since I got home early. There was a letter from them for you."

Only Santana was aware of how much she had been obsessively worrying about this letter. She hadn't let on to anyone. She got home before her Parents most days so she got the mail every day. It was the perfect alibi for getting to the mail first. Now in defense of her father, he didn't have a chance to tell her about the letter because as soon as Santana got home her mother had had her help in the kitchen. He had been busy in his office. They had bot been occupied and her mother had managed to distract her from asking about the mail. Now- seeing the look on his daughter's face that would scare off Freddy Kreuger- he probably should have mentioned it before.

"What! Well, where is it!" Julian just gulped, set his fork down and pointed to the side table that he had set the pile of mail on. Santana leapt from the table so quickly that Brittany had to catch her chair before it fell over. Once she reached the stack she picked it up and searched frantically while a million emotions and thoughts were entering her mind. She found the letter and held it in both hands dropping the rest of the pile to the floor. Her eyes were open wider than they were before and she suddenly felt nauseous. She held her future in her hands and she couldn't handle it. _I need to sit down. _

Her eyes were still focused on the NYU logo in the upper right hand corner and the thickness of the envelope. Everything else was blocked from her perception. She didn't notice Brittany take a place next to her on the floor.

"Are you going to open it?"

Santana was brought back to the room by the sound of Brittany's voice. She wanted to, she had been waiting for this for weeks. She should be ripping the envelope open to see what it contained. So, why couldn't she do it?

"I, I can't."

"How come?"

"I don't know." She said still looking at the letter. She hadn't taken her eyes off of it yet. Her voice wavered as she finally turned and continued. "What if – what if I don't get in?"

The fear in her voice broke Brittany's heart. She wished Santana could have as much faith in herself as Brittany had in her. Besides, the envelope was kind of thick and she heard that was, like, totally a good sign.

"Do you want me to open it?" Brittany asked. Santana contemplated it. She wanted to be the one to open it but all she could do was stare at it. Even if it was bad news she was sure having Brittany relay it would make it easier to hear. Acquiescing she handed the letter to Brittany and watched as she broke the seal and pulled out the contents. She found a piece of paper that looked like a letter and she started reading it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Santana Lopez, We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to New York University…"

Brittany's voice became background noise after that. She had gotten in. She was going to school in New York with Brittany. Rachel and Kurt would be there and Quinn would be visiting from Yale. If you asked Santana what she was going to do after high school earlier this year she wouldn't have been able to answer. It certainly wouldn't have been New York. Her mind raced with all the possibilities her future held. She was leaning towards becoming a lawyer; everyone always told her she was good in an argument. She thought about a future with Brittany and she was the happiest she'd ever been.

_**I'm an awful person. Sorry it's taken me so long to update! So much craziness and chaos happening in my life. I haven't had much inspiration either I guess. I really have no excuses other than my head has not been in the correct place to write. This chapter doesn't have much in the way of advancing the plot and it's shorter than usual but I wanted to give you something. Also I just have to say that I went back and re-read my entire fic and I'm sorry for how much I did not plan out and how much it just sucks and is inconsistent. EWW. FYI, The scene where Santana gets upset at her food was inspired by the scene in the movie D.E.B.S when Lucy Diamond almost blows up the Australians. OH! One more thing, let me know if you guys like the amount of writing about the other characters besides Brittana. It is a Brittana fic but I like writing all the different characters so yeah, let me know! I love reviews so keep em coming!**_


	18. All the Times We Had Together

_**Disclaimer: **__**Je ne possède rien.**_

_**So Is anyone still reading this? ***__**ducks flying objects**__*****_

_**Lordy me I talked so much about Finn's reaction to Faberry and I forgot to put it in the dang chapter. Well him finding out at graduation should make things more interesting. Sorry guys, really. To whoever follows this story I'm really sorry. Life tends to get in the way of my writing. I've also started to write a couple new fics. One is a faberbrittana one named "the art of saving lives" that I've already uploaded the first chapter of and the other one is an high school Rizzoli and Isles Fic that I'm still storyboarding. I hope to have the first chapter uploaded by hmm… lets say thanksgiving. Yeah that seems doable. Anyway about this story, I'm going to set this chapter around graduation. Unfortunately I think this will be the second to last chapter. **_

_**P.S. I'm pissed Brittany didn't graduate on the show. Side-eyeing whoever was involved in deciding that tbh**_

_**P.P.S Submarine sandwiches are called that because they gained the name when they were served to Navy sailors a bunch in the early 20**__**th**__** century. So yeah. You'll get why I'm saying this once you read the chapter.**_

Chapter 18

The time had come. The future is nigh. Graduation was here. Quinn picked up her red gown and slipped it on. She began zipping it up and her eyes followed the zipper in the mirror, she stilled when the zipper was all the way up and she caught sight of herself. She was really graduating. There were a few times when Quinn wasn't sure she would. When she saw the positive on the pregnancy test, when she got kicked off the cheerios, when her dad kicked her out, when Finn kicked her out. There was also the summer when she spiraled so far down she wasn't sure she would make a return. Her friends were sure though.

That's what had been her saving grace; people cared. No matter what Santana would have people believe, she had a pretty big heart. Rachel. Rachel had a heart that knows no bounds as far as Quinn was concerned. Quinn couldn't fathom how Rachel was able to become her friend let alone her girlfriend. Before Rachel Quinn didn't know that much forgiveness was possible. For a while she didn't think it was possible for her to have a future, a happy one at least, but here she is. She had apologized many times before to both Rachel and her parents, but she would never feel it was enough. To attempt to show Rachel just how much her forgiveness meant, and as a promise for her actions in the future, Quinn found a perfect song that she had sung to Rachel the night before. She smirked, silently amused at herself for having chosen to sing a song by a fellow lesbian.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

_The day before graduation Quinn had invited Rachel over to her house for dinner. Rachel immediately found this odd because they never went to Quinn's house. Quinn wanted to avoid any possible embarrassment because of her mother any chance she got. She decided to go along with it though because she trusted Quinn. _

_When she knocked on the Fabrays' door Quinn greeted her and led her to a family room that was rarely used that contained a piano. Quinn motioned to the small loveseat in the corner and they both sat down._

"_I know you know that something is off with me inviting you here, and I've been practicing this song like crazy to make sure it's up to Rachel Berry standards and I'm a little nervous." _

_Quinn took a moment to steady her hands that were in her lap. Seemingly more calm after a deep breath she looked up at Rachel's shimmering eyes. Rachel had almost been worried when they first sat down but now she was beaming._

"_I know that our past is our past and that you've mostly worked through everything I've done to you, but I haven't, Rach. Every night when I go to bed I see the picture of us on my nightstand and it makes me happy, happier than I ever dreamed possible, but then pieces from the past hit me and I start to remember everything. Every mean word I ever said to you, every slushy that hit you, all of it. How you brought extra clothes to school every day expecting to get hit, and how no one stood up for you during any of it. I try to stop thinking about it but I can't, I care too much about you, especially now, and that just makes it so much worse. "_

"_Quinn, I-"_

"_No, Rachel, listen, you say you've forgiven me but I know you can't forget everything that happened to you. For as long as I live I won't forget it either, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to feel that way again. Since graduation is tomorrow I thought now would be an appropriate time to sing you a song that represents moving forward and doing my best to be a good person."_

_Rachel had only got in two words, which made her extremely fidgety. She wanted to tell Quinn that she didn't have to keep apologizing, that she was forgiven, but deep down she knew that years of torment couldn't be forgotten and they had to acknowledge that. She thought it was sweet that Quinn always felt the need to remind Rachel just how much she cared about her. She watched as Quinn made her way over to the piano and began playing a tune that Rachel wasn't familiar with. She would be familiar with this artist's entire discography in short while though, Rachel was sure, because it was quite a lovely tune and moving lyrics. _

**Hang on, just hang for a minute**

**I've got something to say**

**I'm not asking you to move on or forget it,  
>But these are better days.<br>To be wrong all along and admit is not amazing grace.  
>But to be loved like a song you remember<br>Even when you've changed.**

Tell me...  
>Did I go on a tangent?<br>Did I lie through my teeth?  
>Did I cause you to stumble on your feet?<br>Did I bring shame on my family?  
>Did it show when I was weak?<br>Whatever you see, that wasn't me.  
>That wasn't me, that wasn't me.<p>

_Rachel sat in awe as Quinn heartbreakingly sang each word, and played each note. Never had she performed with such emotion before. Anyone watching this would know Quinn connected deeply with the song. Rachel processed the words and realized how heavily this weighed on Quinn. Rachel couldn't help but be relieved at that. She didn't know how she would handle it if it didn't. She always knew that wasn't an issue though, because she always knew Quinn was better than being Sue's minion and leader of the Cheerios; that's why she never gave up. Rachel Berry was nothing if not persistent._

**When you're lost you will toss every lucky coin you'll ever trust,  
>And you will hide from your god like he ever turns his back on us.<br>Then you'll fall all the way to the bottom and fall on your own knife,  
>And you'll learn who you are even if it doesn't take your life.<strong>

Tell me did I go on a tangent?  
>Did I lie through my teeth?<br>Did I cause you to stumble on your feet?  
>Did I bring shame on my family?<br>Did it show when I was weak?  
>Whatever you see, that wasn't me<br>That wasn't me, that wasn't me

But I want you to know that you'll never be alone...I wanna believe.  
>Do I make myself a blessing to everyone I meet?<br>When you fall I will get you on your feet.  
>Do I spend time with my family?<br>Did it show when I was weak?  
>When that's what you see, that will be me.<br>That will be me, that will be me.  
>That will be me.<p>

_Quinn hit the last key and slowly brought her hands back to her lap. She had sung the last chorus while looking right at Rachel, showing her that she meant these words especially. Rachel would never be alone, and Quinn would always be there to catch Rachel when she fell. Quinn had also spent a lot of time pushing people away in her past for various reasons, so the line about spending time with family was a vow to herself that she would work on her relationships with other people. She had started with her mom. Most importantly, Quinn wanted Rachel to know that she really was a changed person and these past few months weren't just an act. She was never going to bully another person so long as she lived. It might seem silly to some people, like they had already worked through these issues and discussed them many times, but it was a big issue to be fair, and Quinn would never stop being sorry. All she could do now was make sure that Rachel had more than enough good memories of Quinn to replace the bad ones. _

"Honey, are you ready yet? If you don't hurry up you're going to be late to your own Graduation!"

"I'll be down in a second, Mom!"

Quinn took one last look in the full-length mirror and grabbed her cap before heading down the stairs, which of course, her mother was waiting at the bottom of. Quinn only made it down a few stairs before she heard a gasp and a clap of hands.

"Oh, Quinnie you look – you look beautiful darling."

Quinn sighed as she made it the rest of the way to her now crying mother. She wrapped her arms around her mom and mumbled a thank you. They stood there hugging for a moment until Judy broke the silence. She moved Quinn so they were facing each other with her hands on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you."

Quinn fought it but she got teary-eyed at this. "Thank You, Mom. I love you."

Judy just stood there shocked for the longest time while was thinking that for the first time in a long, long time she actually meant it. Their relationship was complicated but her mother had become a bigger part in Quinn's life since the divorce and their relationship had been restored.

"I love you too." The older women said while fighting back more of her own tears. She started wiping them away as she ushered Quinn to the car.

"Come on, we better get going."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

Santana and Brittany were in the back of the Lopez's car on the way to the high school. The rest of the Pierces were meeting them there. Santana had been staring at Brittany every chance she got since she had put her gown on. She was fairly sure Brittany thought she had some kind of graduation gown kink at this point.

"San, you've been staring at me ever since I put this on," she pulled at her gown, "do you, like, have a thing for graduation gowns?"

Yup, she knew her girlfriend well.

"No Britt, I'm just super proud of you, and of us. Look at us. We made it through High School."

She was so proud of Brittany. Brittany had had trouble in school ever since they were young. Santana helped with whatever she could obviously, but the other girl still had to see tutors and work with the teachers just to pass classes. It was a struggle and Santana knew better than anyone just how hard the Brittany had worked, and just how _not _stupid she was.

Brittany beamed and wrapped Santana in a hug. "We sure did, and in a few months we'll be in New York taking classes and eating in cute little cafes, and riding the subway. I don't know how we're going to ride sandwiches though."

"They're underground trains, Brit. Sub means under."

"Does that mean that Sub sandwiches are under the other foods then?"

"You know, I don't know why they're called Sub sandwiches."

She knew 'sub' was short for 'Submarine' but that was it. She looked to her parents up front who shrugged. They weren't sure why they were called subs either. They rode for a little while longer when Brittany looked up at Santana again.

"You know, it's going to be weird leaving here."

"Yeah, it is." Santana agreed. It would feel weird if only because she spent her whole life in Lima. She couldn't wait to do it though. She still felt afraid to be herself all the time in Lima. She couldn't wait to get to New York where she wouldn't have to worry about homophobia as much. Santana thought that even if they ended up back in Lima for the rest of their lives she would happy, so long as she had Brittany by her side. She almost lost her once and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

"Parents, Faculty, friends, and family, we present to you the McKinley High Graduating Class of 2012!"

Cheers erupted from the stands as Principal Figgins announced that they all had officially graduated. Their lives were so different than when they started high school four years ago. Santana started thinking about her high school experience as a whole. When people say that high school is the time of your life it's always in retrospect. Yeah, the Finn Hudsons and Quinn Fabrays of the country have it made while they're at the top of the social ladder, that is, until you take a fall like Quinn did. The truth is most people go through high school pretending to be something they're not to please people they don't really like. The people that don't pretend are the ones that get bullied, just look at Kurt and Rachel; neither of them ever usually gave a second thought to being unapologetically themselves which resulted in in people unapologetically throwing slushies on them. She realized that she had apologized to both of them though, and that made her happy. She had begun high school as a bitch and left with friends. Not just one or two but more than a few people that she was sure she would have in her life for a while.

The glee kids, at least, had all grow a little from their high school experience. Santana and Kurt had come out, Rachel was more socially capable, and Quinn had become more of herself having learned that she wasn't getting the life she truly wanted by keeping up appearances. So while high school wasn't the time of everyone's life it was certainly a formative one. Santana's chain of thought was broken when she felt Brittany tugging at her arm. Oh that's right. They had to perform. By the time their stirring version of Vitamin C's Graduation Song almost all of the graduates had made their way out of the gymnasium. Yeah, the song was sappy as shit, but damn if it didn't make Santana tear up in that moment. All the Glee kids were looking around at one another on stage and thinking the same thing; this is it. Even the younger members of the club who hadn't graduated this year realized that the older members were actually leaving. Tina and Blaine were affected most by the age gap since Mike and Kurt were going to be gone and they both had one more year. This was the last time they would all be performing on stage together. Santana hugged Quinn, then Brittany hugged them, then Rachel joined in, then Kurt, and so somehow a giant Glee group hug formed before they all had to separate to go back to their parents. They promised that they would all hang out over the summer before everyone left for college. As Santana walked back to her parents' car she couldn't decide which she wanted more; to start her life in New York, or for the summer to never end.

888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Rachel was saying goodbye to Quinn in the parking lot. Her fathers were waiting for her by their car. Judy was there, and so were many other people still leaving, so Rachel asked Quinn if it would be okay if she gave her a quick peck on the lips before she got in the car. Quinn said it was fine. Neither one of them saw Finn walking with Burt, Carroll, and Kurt back to their car.

"You want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Finn?"

"It doesn't matter to you what we're doing, Finn. Neither of us are your girlfriend anymore."

"So, what - you're each other's girlfriends now?"

Rachel and Quinn shared a look before turning back to him with a simultaneous "Yeah."

"But you're not gay."

"Clearly we disagree on that matter." Quinn muttered.

"This is insane."

"We wanted to tell you, Finn but honestly, it's none of your business who either of us dates. Secondly, we kind of figured you had found out by now."Rachel supplied.

"How would I have found out?"

"Well,"

"Am I the last to know!?"

"Yeah, you are."

Quinn had enough empathy with Finn to at least appear slightly guilty as he stormed off muttering and kicking a tire. She really didn't know how he hadn't figured it out by now. God, he could be dense. A while ago Rachel would have ran after him to make sure he was ok but this time. He would have to get over it. She was the happiest she'd ever been and he wasn't going to take an ounce of that happiness away from her.

"Well, that's going to be awkward over the summer."

"It was kind of already awkward with everyone knowing but him, sweetie."Rachel replied. Quinn just shrugged. "I suppose I should get going. My dads are waiting for me."

Quinn nodded and gave Rachel a kiss this time before getting in the passenger seat next to her mom. Everything was pretty perfect right now. Not even what just happened with Finn brought her mood down. She waved to Rachel as they drove off. Her mom glanced over at her with a smile and Quinn knew she had something on her tongue waiting to be said. Her tone was amused as she asked her mother what.

"You just seem really happy that's all. And what did Finn want back there?"

"He, um, he kind of just found out Rachel and I are dating."

"He didn't know already?"

"No."

"Well that'll be a bit awkward won't it." Quinn laughed because she had forgotten how much like her mother she was. She had spent so much time appeasing Russel that ever since the divorce Judy had been becoming more of her true self again and Quinn loved every minute of it. They spent the rest of the car ride home in comfortable silence and Quinn thought about the fact that sometime recently she had stopped dreading going home. She loved every minute of that too.


	19. Goodbyes Aren't Forever

_AN: hello readers! I apologize immensely for not updating in so long. I'm just going to say that life happened and because of not having the time, or not being in a good mental place to write, I haven't, but I'm here now and my updates should be steadier. This is the last one for this fic but my other fic, Art of Saving Lives, is just beginning and I will try to update that every week or two weeks (and will also be better written hopefully)__._

_Disclaimer: Seriously I own nothing._

Chapter 19

Over the summer the group spent as much time together as possible knowing that it would be harder to stay in touch and see each other once college began. The future was gaining on them and none of them wanted to admit how intimidating it was. Between spending time with each other and preparing for college their summers were busy. Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn were spending one of the early days in August relaxing by Santana's pool while Santana's iPod played from the radio by the door.

Santana lay back on her lounge chair, watching as Brittany and Quinn battled it out over who could make the biggest splash. They often aimed their splashes at the other girl while Rachel sat on the edge and commented on their childish behavior, smiling as she said it. Santana would never admit it out loud, but she had never been more content then she was in that moment. She had the girl of her dreams and best friend, Quinn was happier than Santana had ever seen her and Rachel, well Santana had become quite close with the other girl and Rachel felt like a sister to her. Watching her with Quinn over the past few months Santana saw more and more just how good they were for each other.

Santana didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Rachel or any of her friends in her life. Even if she once took them for granted the thought that she would be leaving some of them behind when she went to college in the fall made her sad. She was glad that she would have Brittany, Rachel and Kurt with her in New York and that Quinn would only be an hour and a half away. Adjusting to college and starting a new stage of her life would be a bit easier with people she loved by her side. Not that Santana was worried about that, no, of course not. She was badass and would grab New York by its attitude-filled horns. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Brittany's voice from the pool pulled her out of her daydream.

"San, come swim with us!"

"Yeah, _San,_ are you actually going to get wet at all today?" Taking a pause, Quinn realized what she had just said and scrunched up her nose. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Wanky", came the reply and Brittany giggled.

At that moment Santana realized what song had started playing, and so had the others, everyone knew it was their song. The sense of déjà vu rushed over her as she looked at Brittany in the pool and listened to how the songbird keeps singing, felt how she was with Brittany, and how she knew it was right.

Santana took off her sunglasses and entered the pool where she was immediately pulled into a hug by Brittany, who then gave her a peck on the lips. They continued standing there together almost as if they were preparing to slow dance as they stared into each other's eyes. It was quite a romantic moment until they were reminded of the other couple's presence by a purposeful fake cough from Rachel. Santana groaned.

"Really?"

"Hey! Don't get mad at her, there are other people here you know."

"Again, I say 'really?' Also, it's adorable how protective you are, Quinn."

"You say that as if you're not just as protective of me, San."

"A very valid point Brittany. Do you have a rebuttal, Santana?" Rachel interjected.

"I'm gonna send your 'butt-al' the way to Timbuktu in a second."

"That's the best you can come up with? Never thought I'd see the day…"

"Yeah that wasn't my best work was it?" Quinn vehemently shook her head and all four girls broke out into laughter. The laughter died down and Santana took a glance at Brittany, as she so often does, and noticed that Brittany's usually happy demeanor had seemingly gone away. Her bright smile had been replaced by a frown; and Rachel and Quinn noticed as well.

"I'm going to miss this." Brittany lamented in response to Santana's unspoken question. Santana tried to comfort her girlfriend. "We're still going to see each other when we go to college, Brit."

"I know but we'll all be busy with school and life and stuff. Quinn will be away at that college George Bush used his family to get into and it'll be different."

"I know, B. You're right, it will change, but I won't be far away and I know Rachel won't let me get away with not visiting everyone in New York."

"Absolutely not! I simply must take Quinn to see a Broadway play, and we all have to show her how to ride the subway and hail a cab like the true New Yorkers we will become."

"And eat hot dogs on Cony Island?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Rachel replied. "Well, I won't but it's a classic New York experience."

"And feed ducks in Central Park?"

"That sounds fun, Brit." Quinn answered this time, and Brittany's smile grew.

"College is going to be awesome!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was the beginning of August and Santana, Brittany and her mom were in Ikea shopping for Santana's dorm room. Santana had been overwhelmed the second she walked in the massive store but her mom dragged her this way and that grabbing things and occasionally asking Santana which color or style she preferred.

"Mami! I don't need these! I don't even know what these are!"

"They're bed risers, Santana. They go under the legs of your bed to give you space to store stuff underneath."

"You do have lots of shoes, babe."

Maria just nodded her head in agreement with Brittany as she placed the bed risers into their fairly full cart.

Santana threw her head back and huffed in annoyance as she was dragged off to another section of the store. Santana really didn't know why she needed a new blanket; she could just take the one she was using now. Her mother had reminded her that her comforter now was a queen and would be far too large for the XL Twin she would have in her dorm. She looked at the cart again and examined the plastic package that was made of foamed and called an egg crate something-or-other. Her mother had assured her it would make her bed more comfortable so she hadn't said anything else about it. She had no idea how her mother had even found anything in that massive place. There was a shower caddy and a beanbag chair that Brittany had excitedly called her over to. Santana sat in it and immediately reaffirmed her belief that Brittany was a genius. It was all getting very real; she was going away to college, in New York. Knowing that Brittany would be in the same city eased her nerves.

"Hey," Brittany said sweetly, but with concern, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Brit. Really good."

Maria saw the exchange and was once again amazed by how easily Brittany could calm her daughter. Whether it was out of a rage or a panic, Brittany was always able to bring Santana out of it. She was so proud of her daughter for getting into NYU, and so proud of Brittany for getting into such a prestigious dance academy. Her girls were starting the rest of their lives in one of the most bustling and current cities in the world. She'd been distracting herself from the fact that Santana was actually leaving with the shopping and packing but it was beginning to hit her now. She started tearing up thinking about her baby leaving but stopped and composed herself when she saw the girls glancing her way.

Santana asked if she was okay even though she knew what was making her mother tear up. Maria assured her that it was nothing and that she was fine.

"You know I think I'm hungry, what about you girls?" They both nodded their heads. "What do you say we head to the food court and get some lunch?"

Brittany seemed pleased. "Yay! I love their Swedish meatballs. I can never pronounce the name of the red stuff they serve with them though."

She furrowed her brow in frustration at the illusive Lingonberry title while Santana's eyes grew wide at this new information.

"Hold up – they serve food here?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Quinn stepped into Rachel's room and was immediately awed by the medium sized pile of neatly marked boxes and plastic storage containers. Each box was labeled and one could only assume they were also very neatly packed. Quinn could hear Rachel on the other side of the pile as well as Missy Higgins playing while Rachel packed.

"I'm glad you like my music recommendations."

Rachel turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "I appreciate her music very much."

"Well, I'm glad. I guess my method of quelling my gay panic by researching anything and everything queer paid off. When I gifted you her CD it was supposed to be a hint you know."

"Well in hindsight that does become clearer."

Quinn helped Rachel pack for he rest of the evening. Mostly Quinn tried to help her but Rachel had a system going that was not to be tampered with. They ate dinner with Rachel's fathers and afterward lay in Rachel's bed, the boxes of Rachel's things looming over them.

"This will work right? We'll make it work?" It was a sign of their relationship that Quinn knew immediately what Rachel was asking. She wanted to know whether they could make their relationship work living apart from one another. One and a half hours by train may not seem like much, but since they hadn't spent much time apart since they started dating, the separation seemed daunting. Quinn turned and faced Rachel so she was looking into Rachel's eyes.

"I have every bit of faith in what we have. I've never felt connected to someone like I feel with you. Of course we will make this work. There might be moments where we struggle and we might argue but I know I'm in this thing for good, Rach. I love you too much to let us fall apart because we can't see each other as often as we'd like."

"I love you." Rachel replied before she pulled Quinn in for a kiss.

Quinn stayed the night and the next day Rachel, Brittany and Santana left for New York. Quinn left Lima a few days later and headed to New York first to meet up with everyone before heading to Yale. Their futures were just beginning.


End file.
